Kamen Rider Kyoryu: REBOOT
by maxpower02
Summary: An old story of mine rebooted. Krishna Sadhana receives a mysterious belt from a young woman claiming to know where his missing parents are. He was then dragged to a war between Kamen Riders and a race of supernatural creatures, the Aroka. Will he convince the warring Riders to unite and fight the Aroka? Or will he fail in defeat?
1. Awakening! The Blazing Warrior

**Hey guys, maxpower02 here. Sorry for not being on this site for a very long time, I have my national examinations and thankfully I passed with flying colors. I have been accepted in a Japanese university, and hopefully I could have an excellent 4 years there. **

**Now, during my time off, I discovered a severe writer's block in Kamen Rider Kyoryu. It is almost impossible for me to develop the characters fully. Then I watched more Kamen Rider Gaim (the series that this fanfic was based on) as well as a few horror and mystery stories and a bit of Kamen Rider 555 and Kamen Rider W mixed into it. And then it hit me. I need to reboot this thing.**

**So ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, the rebooted Kamen Rider Kyoryu. You can also catch Kyoryu in action in Eternal Storyteller's Kamen Rider: The Next Generation. If ES published is 2****nd**** chapter before I publish the first chapter of the reboot, let's just say we're going to see an early bird cameo from Kyoryu. **

**Now, on to the story!**

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Toei does.**

_**Kamen Rider Kyoryu**_

_**Act 1: **__**Awakening! The Blazing Warrior**_

**December 20****th****, 2013**

Anggy Tamara was just your average 20 year old young woman. Hailing from Surabaya, East Java, she is currently studying Chemistry at one of the top universities in Jakarta, and has gotten herself the perfect boyfriend – Dadang Zulfikri, a 23 year old Sociology student at the University of Indonesia, son of a successful Indonesian businessman. The couple has been dating for around 3 months and things have gone smoothly so far.

In a sunny December 20th 2013, Anggy has just visited Dadang in his mansion at the Ciputat District just outside the Jakarta metropolitan area, bringing her family in tow as she has just introduced Dadang to her family. Much to her delight, her family has agreed that she is dating Dadang. Right now Anggy is driving her old Toyota Corolla sedan towards her family's house at the Kampung Melayu District in East Jakarta, and so far the traffic has been awfully quiet.

"So, what do you think about Dadang?" asked Anggy, her eyes stuck onto the road in front of her. Anggy is a slim yet athletically built young woman, with white skin and chin-length dark brown hair. She is currently wearing a black, long-sleeved T-shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, black Converses, and a pink hijab on her head.

"You already asked that a million times," replied Anggy's father, a man in his early sixties, "He's a great guy and I have no objections whatsoever in you dating him. He's kind, humorous, and despite his wealth, generous as well. I can't believe he's building a mosque at Karawang as we speak right now!"

"Guess you're excited that we're approving this relationship, huh?" Anggy's mother, a woman in her fifties, flashes out a warm smile.

Anggy nodded, smiling as well as she kept on driving, before pulling to a stop at an intersection. There was a traffic light there, and it's flashing a bright red.

Meanwhile, a few hundred meters away, a large Mercedes Benz LKW 911 truck is seen running down the road, its load of used bottles rattling uncontrollably inside its flatbed. A few minutes ago the truck's driver, a middle-aged and pudgy man named George Sorompua, has found out that his truck's brakes have failed. And right now the Flores-born man is helpless inside the cab of his speeding deathtrap, doing his best to avoid traffic in front of him. Thankfully the traffic is relatively quiet today, with the truck being the only vehicle on the road so far. George is hoping that he could reach a garage as soon as possible, hoping that he could get the brakes on his old truck fixed.

"Steady, George, steady…" George muttered as he nervously held onto his steering wheel, his dark skinned forehead already drenched in sweat.

Back at the intersection, the lights has gone from red to green, enabling Anggy and her family to pass. As Anggy releases the brakes on her car, the Corolla moved slowly into the intersection, not realizing the incoming danger speeding from its right side.

George was shocked to see a Toyota Corolla suddenly coming out from an intersection in front of him. The lights on George's side of the intersection were red, meaning that normally George's truck should stop, but since the brakes were loose, there was no way for George to bring his Merc to a stop.

"Shit!" cursed George as he saw Anggy's car in front of him, immediately honking his horn to warn the vehicle of his broken truck, "Get out of the way!"

Anggy heard the incoming truck's blaring horn and immediately floored the gas, but it was too late. Before her car could get out completely of the intersection, George's truck has collided against the poor Toyota's right side, with the truck dragging the helpless car for several meters. George tried to put his truck in reverse but it was all too late. Anggy's now battered Toyota rolled around the asphalt road for several times, the wreck now barely recognizable, before coming to a screeching halt. George's truck, in the other hand, spun out of control before colliding against a nearby tree, the impact killing George immediately.

For Anggy, as streams of blood came running down her face, everything went dark after that…

**xxx**

**Present day, July 2014**

A young woman was seen running away from a futuristic-looking building, in her hands is a medium-sized briefcase, silver in color. As the woman frantically made her way through the tall grass that grew around the building, she tripped herself against a rock. The woman lets out a brief grunt of pain as she collapsed against the ground; the suitcase she was carrying flew out of her hands and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Writhing in pain as she has slightly sprained her ankle, the woman immediately grabbed the suitcase and stood right back up, before making her way through the grassland again. After around half a minute of frantic limping through the grasses, the woman had finally found what she's been looking for.

An asphalt road.

Sighing in relief, the woman slowly pulled herself out of the grassland and into the roadside, immediately hailing the first vehicle that she saw. A red 1998 Honda Civic, the car immediately pulled up beside the woman, its driver being a handsome looking young man in his late twenties, wearing a New York Mets baseball cap and a brown leather jacket.

"Can I help you?" asked the man politely.

"Yeah, sure," the woman replied, still recovering from her frantic run a few minutes prior as she took a quick glance of the futuristic building behind her. She has waited a long time from this day, infiltrating the building a few months ago and after an extensive period of spying and observing; she had managed to steal something valuable from the building, the briefcase that she is holding right now. Now to hitch a ride with someone and take the briefcase to somewhere safe, far away from that organization…

"Miss?" asked the man again, "Can I help you?"

"Ah, yes," the woman replied as reality dawned upon her once again, "Are you going to Jakarta, right?"

"Yeah," the man nodded, "Why?"

"I need to go there for something urgent," said the woman, "Can I come with you?"

"Sure," the man replied flatly, opening the car's passenger door for the woman, "Hop in."

The woman lets out a smile as she enters the car, the briefcase she's carrying safely in her hands. Unknown to the woman, as she was closing the door behind her, a chopper-style motorcycle is seen slowly approaching the car. As the Civic drove away, the chopper's rider, a young, skinny white-skinned man with spiky hair that has been bleached, took out a phone and dialed a number.

"I've got her," the man said to the person across the phone line, "I've got visuals on the System."

**xxx**

Anggy Tamara is in a coma. That traffic accident from December 2013 has not only killed her parents, it has also rendered her in an unconscious state that lasts until today. Her left arm and right leg was broken, so do most of her ribs. The fragments from Anggy's shattered ribcage have punctured her lungs, causing her to be placed in a ventilator. What's worse, her brain has suffered extensive cerebral hemorrhaging. Her chances of survival were slim.

Outside her hospital room, a male doctor and several female nurses were seen discussing with a well-clad middle-aged man, apparently discussing something, before the middle-aged man signs a paper. The doctor and the man shook hands, before the man left. The doctor and his nurses then enter the room where Anggy has spent her comatose life for the past few months, with a solemn look on the doctor's face.

"The decision of her family is final," the doctor regretfully said to his nurses, "We must pull the plug."

The nurses nodded sadly. It always been hard for them and the doctor to pull the plug on one's life support, but the decision from Anggy's family is final. As much as they wanted Anggy to be alive, they can't go against the orders from the family, especially after the papers were signed. They have done this several times, and none of them felt good. Every time it felt that they must kill someone for the sake of mercy. And the guilt from that is unbearable.

The lead nurse plugs off Anggy's ventilator, while the other nurses took off the other machines that supported her life. Slowly but surely Anggy's heartbeat went slower and slower, before finally, it flat-lined.

Anggy Tamara has died, aged just 20 years old after being months in a coma.

"Time of death…" the doctor declared, "11.25am."

And then, something shocked the doctor and his nurses. Suddenly Anggy's heartbeat monitor began to show that Anggy's heart is restarting…by itself. First it's just a series of slow pulses, but within seconds Anggy's heart is beating as if nothing bad has happened. Her fractured ribs suddenly fixed themselves together, her punctured lungs as good as new. Her broken arm and leg snapped back together as if the accident didn't happened at all. Anggy's eyes shot open, a greenish glow appearing from her irises for a second before they reverted back to black. With a mighty pull Anggy pulled out her IV line and the other life support systems attached to her body, before making a superhuman leap off her bed.

"The Hell?" gasped the doctor as Anggy leaped over his head, before making a mad dash towards the hospital corridor. Quickly the doctor grabbed the intercom, "Someone, stop the patient running away from Anggrek Room! She's gone wild!"

As Anggy ran towards the exit, a pair of security guards barred her path, but with little effort, the security guards were shoved outside the hospital building. As the security guards writhed in pain on the ground, Anggy ran out from the hospital complex, making her way towards the only place she knew right now.

Home.

**xxx**

"Thanks for the ride," the young woman with the briefcase said as she got off in front of a modest 5-story building at the Kelapa Gading District in North Jakarta.

"Don't mention it," the man driving the Civic nodded, before he drove away, leaving the woman and her briefcase in front of the building.

The woman slowly turned around, and saw the mighty blue and orange building in front of her in awe. The building was a boarding house dedicated for young women studying in the various universities in Jakarta, with the top 3 floors dedicated for that purpose. On the 1st floor, however, was the McLaren's Café, where the residents of the boarding house often hang out with their friends. But the young woman's destination was on the 2nd floor.

As the woman made her way through the hustle and bustle of the café, she saw a slim and athletic looking young woman, around 19 years of age, cleaning a decent-sized bar table in front of her. The white-skinned woman was clad in all blue, her long-sleeved shirt, her jeans, down to her hijab covering her silky long black hair. The woman with the briefcase slowly approaches the bar table, noticing the other woman's name tag that reads out "CINDY APRILYANA."

"Excuse me," the woman with the briefcase said, attracting Cindy's attraction, "Are you the bartender here?"

"Nope, just a regular employee?" Cindy shook her head, "Welcome to McLaren's Café. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, I am looking for the Mahabharat Detective Agency," the woman with the briefcase said, "Is Detective Cokorda Krishna Sadhana here?"

"I'm afraid not," Cindy replied, "Krishna and one of his partners is still doing some grocery shopping, but they are on their way home. I suggest you wait at the agency's office on the 2nd floor. Everyone there is busy, but I can assure that Krishna will be with you in a few minutes."

"Thank you," the woman with the briefcase nodded, before making her way towards the stairs that lead her towards the 2nd floor.

Surprisingly it was a short flight of stairs, as the woman found herself face-to-face with a rather rusted-looking metal door, with the run-down looking sign saying "MAHABHARAT DETECTIVE AGENCY – WE ACCEPT ANY CASE, NATURAL OR SUPERNATURAL" placed right in the middle of the door. Slowly the woman pushed the door open, to find a spacious-looking yet rather dusty lounge in front of her.

"Eh? Is this the place?" wondered the woman as she closed the door behind her, making her way towards the large sofa on the lounge, before sitting on it. The woman's eyes gazed upon the numerous amounts of posters spread unevenly on the lounge's walls and ceilings. Posters depicting players of Chelsea Football Club, posters of movies such as _Pacific Rim_, _300_, _The Dictator_, and _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_, and also posters of masked Japanese superheroes, who are working hard to ensure the safety of their country. This caused a whisper to come out from the woman's mouth, "Kamen Riders…"

The woman then notices a portrait of a Japanese man wearing a black fedora on the wall. Slowly she approaches the portrait, which has an autograph and a message below it.

"Dear Krishna, work hard in solving your cases, and in no time you will be just as hardboiled as me. Your idol, Shotaro Hidari," the woman read the words inscribed on the portrait out loud.

Suddenly the door flew open, as two young men, both of them 18 years old, enters the lounge with bags of groceries in their hands. The first man has tan brown skin, short spiky black hair that glistened underneath the sunlight, and a tall and skinny build. He is now wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of blue trousers, accompanied with a pair of black sneakers. The second one has an average build, a bit chubby if you might say, with short yet curly black hair, white skin, and an Oriental-looking face, indicating that he came from a Chinese descent. A pair of glasses is seen on the teenager's face, giving him a rather nerdy yet serious look. He is now wearing a striped jumper, a pair of black denims, and like the first man, black sneakers.

"Phew, that was tiring," the first man commented as he placed the groceries at the kitchen, located just behind the lounge, "Remind me to go shopping when it was not that hot, Handoyo."

"Agreed, Krishna," Handoyo, the second man, gave out a nod, placing his groceries as well before noticing the woman sitting on the lounge sofa, "A client already?"

"Client?" Krishna looked surprised as he poked his head out of the kitchen, before noticing the young woman on the sofa, "Have you been here for a while?"

"Just got here," smiled the woman as Krishna and Handoyo went towards the woman, pulling out two chairs so they can sit facing her.

"My name is Cokorda Krishna Sadhana, and this is my partner, Handoyo Hendrawidjaja. Normally there are more people here but unfortunately they're still busy, so we'll introduce them to you later," Krishna introduced himself, "And you are?"

"Sryanne Siburian," the woman introduces herself, "Call me Anne."

"Okay Anne, how can we help you?" asked Handoyo.

"I want you to protect me," Anne replied, taking out her briefcase and placing it onto the coffee table in front of her and the two young men, "And this."

"What's this?" Krishna asked as he examined the briefcase, which has a symbol of a royal crown and a phoenix engraved to it.

"The key to save humanity," replied Anne, her voice dead serious.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, inside a dimly lit room within an undisclosed location, two male figures are seen sitting in front of a large conference table, slowly sipping their coffee and enjoying their snack of English muffins. Despite the sunlight outside, for some reason, the two men refused to open the room's blinds, which add a mysterious feel into the conference room.

Suddenly another male figure enters the conference room, his features also hidden by the bare amount of lighting. The figure bows down in front of the two figures sitting on the conference table, a sign of respect for the two of them.

"President, Vice-President," the bowing male spoke, his voice youthful, "I regret to tell you that the Kyoryu System has been stolen."

A brief yet tense moment of silence ensues. The two sitting figures immediately placed their cups and eating utensils on the table, apparently surprised by the news that the younger man had brought to them.

"How?" asked one of the sitting figure, a middle-aged man with an air of authority around him, "How could someone stole a Rider System from this facility?"

"It appears that it was a work of a spy," replied the young man, seemingly shocked by the news that he has told as well, "My apologies for letting our guard down, Sir."

The middle-aged male lifted his right fist, ready to smash the table in anger and frustration over the loss of the Kyoryu System, but the second sitting figure, an elderly man, stopped the middle-aged man from doing anything brash.

"But Mr. President, someone has stolen our Rider System!" the middle-aged man said, a bit confused over the elder man's action; "We must retrieve the System immediately!"

"Patience, Vice-President," said the elderly man calmly, "This could be interesting. A Rider not chosen by our corporation participating in our little Battle Royale. Think of the intrigue, think of the excitement! I say we welcome this newcomer with open hands and see what he or she will do. But if he or she screws up with our Battle Royale…we'll just let Ragnarok finish them off. Right?"

The young man nodded, displaying a gleeful smile on his face.

"Fine," sighed the middle-aged man, "But we'll tell the other Riders to keep an eye on the Kyoryu System, okay?"

"Do whatever suits you, Vice-President," nodded the elderly man, "I'll tell the Riders, while you make some adjustments to the Battle Royale…you know, to welcome our newcomer."

"Will do," replied the middle-aged man as he stood up and left the conference room, the young man following him afterwards.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, somewhere at East Jakarta, crowds of people fled in terror as several humanoid beings suddenly rose up from the shadows without warning and started to wreck havoc around the area. The humanoid beings were black in color, with white, skull-like masks grafted onto their faces, yellow eyes glowing from the mask's sunken eye sockets. Whilst their dark bodies didn't show any special characteristics, apart from the grayish black loin cloths around their waists, the humanoids' hands are armed with a set of razor-sharp claws, colored bone white. One of the humanoids lets out a growl, the jaw part of its mask opening up to reveal rows of jagged and rotten teeth, ready to tear apart anything unfortunate caught into it.

As the humanoids continued their rampage, one of them managed to grab a man by his left arm before taking a bite on it, causing the man to yell in pain as he collapsed to the ground. His body convulses and shook violently for around twenty seconds before he was reduced into a pile of ash. The same thing happened to the other unfortunate victims that got bitten. The few lucky ones, however, has their skin decaying into black, their eyes sinking into their sockets as their nails became feral in appearance, effectively becoming clones of the humanoid.

Suddenly a modified navy blue Suzuki Satria motorcycle appeared out of nowhere, slamming itself onto one of the humanoids' face, causing it to collapse in pain. Riding the motorcycle was an armored, samurai-like figure, also colored navy blue. The rider uses its motorcycle to run over several of the humanoids, after receiving impact each of the humanoids collapsed to the ground before exploding into a pile of foul-smelling ash. More of the humanoids then ganged up upon the rider, forcing it to stop its motorcycle somewhere safe, before the rider decides to take on the humanoids one by one, stepping down from its ride.

The warrior wore a black body suit and navy blue armor on the torso, shoulders, knees, ankles, wrists, and gauntlets. The torso and shoulder armor are asymmetrical in design, with a diagonal silver line that extends from the warrior's left side towards its right shoulder, crossing over its stomach and chest at the same time. The line itself has a triangular pattern on it, resembling a set of razor sharp teeth. While the warrior's left shoulder armor was rectangular in shape some silver highlighting, its right shoulder was drastically different in terms of design, resembling the head of an _Allosaurus_, complete with yellow eyes and a jaw filled with white, triangular teeth, the diagonal line ending right at the back of the _Allosaurus_ head. A set of three silver claws are seen sticking out from the warrior's navy blue gauntlets, resembling the claws on a _Allosaurus_. While three sets of silver claws, two on the front and one on the rear, adorned the warrior's anklets, a slight illusion of a _Allosaurus_' toe claws.

The warrior's helmet was navy blue in color on the face area and designed like a Japanese samurai, with a silver mouthpiece, while the rest of the helmet was black. Serrated teeth are seen carved into the mouthpiece, giving the warrior a ferocious look. The eyes of the warrior are bug-like in design, glowing a bright yellow, while on the warrior's forehead a yellow crescent-shaped crest was seen, with one end longer than the other, with a purple gem resting right on the middle of the crest.

Around the warrior's waist was a belt, with an elliptical buckle, colored silver on it's rounded edges with black coloration on the object's surface, a purple circle can be seen in the middle of the buckle. A small slot is present on the top of the buckle, while a silver lever switch is seen on the right side of the belt, an illustration of the warrior's helmet can be seen on the right side of the purple circle. Resting on the left side of the belt is a silver katana with a dark blue hilt, which is shaped like an _Allosaurus_' head. Like the right shoulder armor, the hilt's _Allosaurus_ head also has yellow eyes and a jaw filled with white, triangular teeth, the katana's blade coming out from the top of the _Allosaurus_ head.

The black humanoids slowly backed away from the warrior as it brandishes its katana, who it has affectionately named Raijin Slayer, the slayer of the thunder God. The warrior then pointed its katana at the surrounding humanoids, in an attempt to intimidate them.

"Kamen Rider Raigen," the warrior spoke, its voice surprisingly female, "Time for your judgment, Aroka scum. Return to the sick depths of the Spirit World from where you come from!"

The humanoids, dubbed the Aroka, let out several growls as they charged towards Kamen Rider Raigen, as several men and women who had survived the Aroka horde watched on in awe from the sidelines.

"A Kamen Rider's here!"

"She's going to save us!"

"Kick their asses!"

Raigen complied with the crowd's request, slashing her Raijin Slayer mercilessly at the incoming Aroka. Several of them turned into ash as they fall mercy to the Raijin Slayer's sharp blade, said to be able to cut through titanium with ease. More and more Aroka attacked Raigen, but with relative ease the Rider slashed them all to oblivion, even causing Raigen herself to fell into boredom just seconds into the fight.

"Man, no wonder you're such lousy cannon-fodders," yawned Raigen as she finishes off several more of the Aroka, before beckoning the rest of the horde to come at her at once.

The horde accepted the challenge, each and every single one of the black humanoids brandishing their claws and leaped towards Raigen, ready to hack the Rider into pieces. Raigen had other plans, however, as she quickly held the Raijin Slayer with her left hand as her right hand presses on the lever switch located on the right side of her belt.

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**" exclaimed the belt, its voice mechanical yet well-spoken at the same time.

A surge of electricity bursts out from the belt, spreading themselves around Raigen's body, before the Rider focuses the huge amount of electricity surrounding her towards the blade of the Raijin Slayer. Once the katana is fully charged, Raigen lets out a war cry as she stabbed the Raijin Slayer on the ground, electrifying the ground around the Rider and frying the Aroka horde in the process. The Raiu no Bun'ya (Japanese for Field of Thunderstorms) technique was powerful enough to reduce the entire Aroka horde surrounding Raigen into ash, turning the entire army into nothingness in seconds. Once the last Aroka disintegrated into ash, Raigen pulled out the Raijin Slayer from the ground, finishing the curb-stomp battle with everyone cheering for her.

"Thank you," Raigen replied by waving her right hand into the air, after safely securing the Raijin Slayer to the holster located on her belt's left side, "You're all so kind."

Suddenly a beeping noise was heard from inside Raigen's helmet, with a notification of an incoming call popping up on Raigen's HUD, the caller ID from someone named "Mangayu."

"Damn, must she call at this time?" Raigen sighed as she accepts the call, "Christina speaking."

"_The President of Astinapura Corporation has contacted our team a few minutes ago_," replied Mangayu, apparently a female as well, "_He said that someone has stolen a Rider System a few hours ago_."

"You're joking," said Christina, the human identity of Kamen Rider Raigen, "Only people chosen by the Corporation are allowed to fight in the Battle Royale. Are you sure that this thief is going to participate in it as well?"

"_I think so,_" replied Mangayu, "_And so does the President. He's tasking Team Raigen to keep an eye on whoever's holding the Kyoryu System. The Astinapura Corporation has installed tracking beacons on each of their Rider Systems, so it won't be hard for us to track the Kyoryu System down with our ATS (Aroka Tracking System). When you see the person holding the Kyoryu System, please don't do anything until we received further instructions_."

"Got it," nodded Christina, hanging up the call as she heads towards her motorcycle, the Prehistoric Runner Allosaurus. Revving up the motorcycle, Kamen Rider Raigen left the scene as the crowd cheered for her; several thoughts are now plaguing Christina's mind.

"_What kind of amateur wants to risk their lives participating in the Battle Royale?_"

**xxx**

Anggy stood in front of her family home in Kampung Melayu, still clad in her hospital clothes. She shivered from the cold breeze blowing around her, before she slowly reached for the house's door bell. The door bell rang, and within seconds a middle-aged man came towards the house's gates. The middle-aged man was in fact the well-clad man from earlier that day in the hospital, now dressed in a casual white shirt, a pair of red Hawaiian shorts, and white slippers. The man was shocked to see Anggy in hospital clothing in front of her.

"Anggy? You're still alive?"

A few minutes later Anggy and the man are having tea on the house's living room, with Anggy now wearing a turquoise hijab, a blue Chelsea FC jersey, a pair of blue denims and black sneakers. The man could only shook his head in disbelief as he saw Anggy alive and well in front of her.

"I can't believe that my niece could survive such a crash," the man said, "You are in a coma for like…5-6 months right? How did you made it?"

"Guess Allah didn't want me to die just yet, Uncle Hasyim," replied Anggy, "Did anyone besides me survive?"

Uncle Hasyim's face became somber after hearing that. Letting out a solemn sigh, he decided to break the bad news to Anggy.

"Your parents…they were killed instantly in that accident. I'm sorry for your loss," Uncle Hasyim said, his tone sad and solemn.

"My parents…." gasped Anggy, a pair of tears rolling down from her eyes, "They're dead?"

"My condolences, Anggy," Uncle Hasyim said again, "And then there's another thing…you were in a very long and deep coma, I'm afraid that our family's finances can't afford to have you hooked up on life support any longer, so…"

Anggy's eyes widened upon hearing that. She knew where this is going on. A burst of anger had erupted in her heart.

"So what? I thought our family's finances are secure?" asked Anggy.

Uncle Hasyim went silent. He cleared his throat for a moment, before dropping his whole solemn façade and adopting a much more sinister look.

"I know. But your father and mother has not left much money for the rest of the family. So we thought that it would be best for the family's finances if we decided to cut the cost of your treatment so we could use your treatment money for something more useful. Like constructing the family villa at Puncak," Uncle Hasyim explained a sly smile on his face.

"You bastard," growled Anggy, her body starting to glow green, "So the family decided to get rid of me…so you can save up some of my father and my mother's petty cash?!"

"Oh, have I finished yet?" Uncle Hasyim spoke again, "Remember your boyfriend Dadang? He's now going out with your cousin Novi. Not the sweet, charming, and loyal boyfriend that you used to remember, eh? He was crying for three days straight after your accident before Novi came along and consoled him. He practically forgotten you and replaced you in his heart with Novi."

"You sick bastard," Anggy growled again, scales beginning to appear on her now green skin as she grabbed Uncle Hasyim by the throat, "I used to adore you, Uncle. I used to think that you're the best uncle in the world. But you're just like everyone else in this wretched world. A money hungry asshole who thinks nothing other than himself!"

And with that, Anggy's whole body glowed green as she underwent a startling transformation. Uncle Hasyim could only shield his eyes as the light engulfing Anggy's body died out. In Anggy's place no longer stood the sweet and lovable Anggy Tamara. Now she was replaced by a hulking humanoid, green in color with a scaly skin texture, a crocodile humanoid to be exact. A pair of black metallic gauntlets adorned the humanoid's wrsits, while the humanoid's muscular hands and legs are equipped with razor sharp ivory white claws. Chains can be seen sticking out from the humanoid's gauntlets and from the black metallic collar around the humanoid's neck. The humanoid's head was literally shaped like a crocodile, complete with the rows of razor sharp teeth inside her long jaws and a pair of piercing yellow eyes. A black chest plate made out of metal covers the humanoid's breasts, while a black leather skirt, resembling those worn by Roman gladiators and Greek warriors, covers the humanoid's waist. The newly transformed crocodile humanoid still retains Anggy's somewhat voluptuous figure, only with a more fearsome and grotesque look.

As the newly transformed crocodile humanoid tightens her grip around Uncle Hasyim's throat with her left hand, her right hand was raised to the air. Green flames began to form around the crocodile humanoid's right hand, forming into a grey broadsword with serrated edges.

"Time to say goodnight, you bastard," the crocodile humanoid said coldly.

Uncle Hasyim could only scream as the crocodile humanoid jammed her broadsword into his sternum and through his back, killing the middle-aged man. Uncle Hasyim coughed up blood in his last breath; the blood staining the crocodile humanoid's broadsword and chest plate. The crocodile humanoid then let go of her grip on the dead Uncle Hasyim's throat, before pulling out the broadsword from Uncle Hasyim's limp body. Uncle Hasyim dropped to the ground, lying in a massive pool of his own blood as the crocodile humanoid reverted back into Anggy, her broadsword disappearing as well. A cold expression appeared on Anggy's face as she calmly walked out from her family home, but not after packing everything she had into a bag.

"Novi, you ungrateful piece of shit, you are next. And after that, it's your turn, Dadang…"

Unknown to Anggy, a young man in emo clothing stepped out from the shadows of a large tree near Anggy's family home, letting out a smirk as he saw Anggy disappearing around the corner.

"Looks like you are ready to be recruited, Aroka…"

**xxx**

"The key to save humanity? Are you kidding?"

Anne shook her head, "I'm not kidding at all, Krishna Sadhana."

"But we're just an average detective agency," Handoyo added, "We can handle petty theft around the boarding house and the neighborhood, plus no one believed us that we can handle supernatural cases. Apparently no one wants the services of a detective agency that also hunts ghosts. If you wanted some protection for your precious items, you should go to the police, not us."

"Do you even realize the true story behind paranormal activity?" asked Anne, which Krishna and Handoyo responded by shaking their heads, "Good. Because what I am going to tell you is going to blow you away."

"What is it?" asked Krishna, Handoyo also leaning in interest.

"For ages we believe that the souls of the dead go to either Heaven or Hell, right? Well it's much more complicated than that. When a human dies, his or her spirit doesn't go to any representation of Heaven or Hell, the spirit now resides in a realm called the Spirit World, also known as the Astral Plane," Anne explained.

"Go on," Handoyo said.

"Inside the Spirit World there are two conflicting forces – the good Puritus, represented as the angels and arch-angels in religious texts, and the evil Arokas, basically, demons. Since the dawn of time the Spirit World exists, and only the Puritus are present inside it, basically their task is to oversee the behaviors of spirits from various creatures that goes into the Spirit World," Anne explains again.

"Let me guess – some Puritus decided to go bonkers with power and became evil," Krishna interrupted.

"Bingo. A Puritus named Deus rebelled against his fellow Puritus, fueled by his desire into becoming a God. And his rebellion caused a war that began during the Cretaceous period. The massive war between the good Puritus and the evil ones, now dubbed the Aroka, has spilled from the Sprit World and into our realm. Earth. This causes the extinction of the dinosaurs," Anne said, clearing her throat before continuing, "Realizing the dangers of this war, the Puritus decided to create artifacts designed to protect both the Spirit World and our world from the Aroka threat. They infused special keys with the elements of the Earth and the spirits of the dinosaurs, majestic creatures they are, perished by the crossfire of an accidental war."

"Okay, how does this have to do with us?" asked Krishna.

"For eons the threat of the Aroka didn't rise, until a few months ago. From what I know, your parents disappeared in a plane trip, right?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, why?" Krishna asked back, "And how did you knew that?"

"Your parents are known throughout Indonesia as a pair of private investigators who repeatedly aided the police in solving various crimes, thus leading to the formation of this very agency. But they are also experts in the supernatural and the paranormal, which is why they were secretly recruited by the Astinapura Corporation," answered Anne.

"Astinapura Corporation? The largest company in Indonesia?" gasped Krishna.

"That's right. The corporation, for the past few months, has been researching the existence of the Spirit World, which is why they recruited some of the best minds in Indonesia to aid them in reaching that goal. Hopefully they could finally unite scientific technology and the supernatural for the greater good. Unfortunately, that didn't go well. Because of the repetitive breaches into the Spirit World, the Aroka has been released and now they're wrecking havoc. They wanted to take control of both the Spirit World and our world and cause as much chaos and destruction as possible. Do you know the real cause behind ghosts appearing and haunting people all across Indonesia?"

"I don't know," both Krishna and Handoyo said in unison.

"Those are actually Aroka who had bonded themselves with human spirits. Why did they do that? So they could traverse between the Spirit World and our world. You see, like I said before, when someone dies, their spirit goes to the Spirit World, right? Actually the spirits are left in a state of limbo. If a Puritus finds them first, they will be guided to the afterlife. The same can't be said for those spirits if an Aroka finds them…"

"What happened?" asked Handoyo.

"If the human has some unsolved issues during their lives, some grudge, some desire, or because that human has committed a lot of sin, it will become more likely for an Aroka to bond with them. If an Aroka bond with them, the plus side is that human will be revived. The downside is that human will be completely influenced by that Aroka despite retaining his or her memories, turning the human into an agent of destruction. The same could be said if an Aroka possesses a living human with the right amount of grudge, desire, or sin. Their souls would died out and will be replaced with the Aroka's," Anne finishes her explanation.

A brief yet tense moment of silence ensues. Krishna and Handoyo are still coping with what Anne has explained to them. About the truth behind Krishna's parents' disappearance and the truth behind ghost sightings that has been increasing lately all across Jakarta.

"Why…why my parents didn't tell me the truth?" asked Krishna.

"The project was top secret. If the public knows about the existence of Aroka around them, mass hysteria would break out. Then the Aroka would feed on these negative emotions and can posses people easily," Anne answered, "And this brings me to this. The contents of my briefcase. For the past few months various people around Jakarta has received this briefcase from the Astinapura Corporation. It contains the technology needed to fight these Arokas. It harnesses the Dino Rider Keys, the technology the Puritus has created millions of years ago, a perfect combination of mystical and technological marvel. The Prehistoric Driver and the Dino Rider Keys will transform a person into someone capable of fighting the Aroka and sending the spirits it bonded with back to the Spirit World. In other words…"

"…Kamen Rider," Krishna finished, "I always knew there were Kamen Riders in Indonesia, they fought against strange monsters all across Jakarta. Got so interested in them, I did my own personal research about these guys. Turns out the Kamen Riders in Jakarta are fighting these supernatural forces."

"Unfortunately the Astinapura Corporation has an ulterior motive behind the creation of these Drivers," Anne continued, "I didn't know very much, but they are now pitting Riders using these Prehistoric Drivers against one another, to see who is worthy enough to wipe out the Aroka race, from what I heard." Anne sighed, before looking at Krishna right in his eyes and said, "Krishna, your parents and I…contributed together in making the Prehistoric Driver inside this very briefcase. It is your parents' legacy. That is why I came to you."

"So…if I use this…I could become a Kamen Rider…and end all of this?" asked Krishna.

Anne nodded, "And perhaps, with that, you will find out the truth about your parents."

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from downstairs, startling the trio.

"They're here," Anne said in an ominous tone.

**xxx**

At the McLaren Café, several Aroka Soldiers (the same humanoids that Kamen Rider Raigen fought earlier) are seen thrashing the place, causing the café's visitors to flee either behind the counters or upstairs. Cindy is now cowering underneath the bar table, completely taken aback from the sudden attack. She could easily remember how this happened…

_**Flashback begins**_

"_How can I help you, Sir?" Cindy asked politely as a skinny young man with bleached spiked hair and biker apparel approaches the bar table._

"_One Scotch please," the man said in a thick Australian accent._

"_I'm sorry, we don't sell alcohol here," Cindy said._

"_Soda water then," the man said._

_Cindy nodded. As she went towards the kitchen to retrieve the soda water, she could easily see the young man sniffing the air around him, before muttering "it's here" to himself and taking out his phone._

"_Master Gluttony, the System is here," the man said, "Permission to search the area for it?"_

_Cindy didn't catch what the person in the other side of the line said, but she knew it was bad the moment the man nodded and lets out a sick glee. With a snap of his fingers, several Aroka Soldiers popped up from the shadows and started to wreck the café. Immediately Cindy hid underneath the bar table, where she remained until this second._

_**Flashback ends**_

Krishna, Handoyo, and Anne immediately ran into the café, and saw that it was being trashed by a group of walking corpses.

"Holy shit!" cursed Krishna.

"The Aroka Soldiers, foot soldiers of the Aroka," Anne gritted her teeth, "Looks like they've found me."

"Indeed I have."

The trio turned around and saw the young biker walking towards them, his hands clapping arrogantly, "Looks like the road is over for you, girl. Hand over the Kyoryu System and all will be safe."

"I will never give up the System for a race of bastards like you. Never!" Anne spat venomously.

"Ah, a little bitch needed to be coerced, I see," the biker said, a sick smile in his face as it glowed blue, his body following suit, "If you don't want to give it voluntarily, so be it!"

The biker then underwent a startling and grotesque transformation right in front of the trio's eyes, the three of them watching the transformation in horror. A flash of blue light ensues and in the man's place stood a muscular humanoid being. The being was blue in color, with four, thin, spider leg-like spikes bursting out from the humanoid's back. A purple orb is seen on the humanoid's head, with another one on the middle of its chest. A set of spikes are seen on the humanoid's shoulders and knees. Purple hair are seen sticking out from the back of the humanoid's head.

"My name is **Arachne**, the Spider Aroka," the humanoid being introduced himself, "And I am your end!"

Arachne then notices several visitors of the café fleeing in the background. Turning around, Arachne acted quickly by spitting out several globs of bluish web from his mouth, trapping the fleeing customers inside cocoons of blue web. The spikes on Arachne's back then extended themselves and stabbed the cocoons, killing the people inside as the victims were reduced to ash after being stabbed.

"You're next," taunted Arachne, his back spikes aimed at the trio.

"Not as long as I'm alive," Krishna said, stepping forward as he assumes a fighting stance.

"Ah, this young man wanted to defend this wench, I see. Aroka Soldiers," Arachne called, causing the Aroka Soldiers to turn their attention towards their master, "Kill him. If you all die, I'll personally execute him myself."

The Aroka Soldiers complied, letting out a series of haunting screeches before charging their way towards Krishna. Instead of flinching in fear, Krishna instead lets out a smirk on his face, before proceeding to punch the first incoming Aroka Soldier right on its face, the punch was so strong it literally shattered the Aroka Soldier's mask-like face! The other Aroka Soldiers could only watch in disbelief as their fallen comrade hits the ground, its face obliterated by that punch. The creature dissolved into ash seconds later.

"Want some more?" taunted Krishna.

The Aroka Soldiers looked at each other, before nodding in unison. Immediately the fiends went at it again, brandishing their claws as they approached Krishna. The detective/ghost hunter replied calmly with a series of kicks that sent three Aroka Soldiers flying to their deaths, a couple of palm strikes that shattered an Aroka Soldier's ribs, several punches that shattered the masks of several Aroka Soldiers, a pair of chops that broke two Aroka Soldiers' necks, before bashing the skulls of another couple of Aroka Soldiers, killing them instantly. The action was so smooth, so fast, and so intense, Anne was watching in both awe and disbelief at Krishna's array of martial art skills.

"Did I mention that he won several _Pencak Silat_ competitions during his school days?" Handoyo said, answering the questions lingering inside Anne's mind.

Krishna grabbed onto an Aroka Soldier's wrists before using the poor creature's body as a club that bludgeons several Aroka Soldiers. Once he was done, Krishna threw the now-dead Aroka Soldier at its own comrades, crushing them underneath its weight. The final two Aroka Soldiers leaped at Krishna, brandishing their razor-sharp claws, but the young man was ready. Quickly Krishna took out the two Aroka Soldiers with a roundhouse kick. Arachne could only look in shock as his army has been reduced into ash by an unarmed man.

"How dare you!" growled Arachne, brandishing a short sword decorated with an assortment of blue stained glasses, "Let's finish this one on one!"

"Bring it," Krishna smirked much to the awe of Handoyo and Anne, as well as Cindy who has peeked out from her hiding place.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the Casablanca District in South Jakarta, a 19-year old woman with white skin, a rather chubby yet athletic build, and shoulder length chestnut hair is seen driving her Suzuki Baleno on an alley located behind the famous Lotte Shopping Avenue, when suddenly a pair of hands slammed themselves onto the engine hood, causing the car to screech into a halt and the engine hood to be crumpled underneath the hand's pressure. Immediately the young woman stepped out from her car, clearly enraged.

"Hey, you've got to pay for busting my car….Anggy?!" the young woman was surprised to see Anggy lifting her hands from the Suzuki's busted hood, "You're still alive?!"

"Novi Fitriani, you wench. First your father planned to kill me just so he can use my treatment money to build a villa at Puncak. And then you have to come in and steal my boyfriend from me. Some cousin you turn out to be," Anggy said, her tone indicating sheer anger.

"Look Nggy, let's solve this issue like young female adults, shall we?" a scared Novi said as Anggy approaches her, she could easily see the flames of wrath burning in her cousin's eyes, "Maybe I could call Uncle Hasyim and tell him that you're still alive…"

"UNCLE HASYIM'S DEAD!" Anggy shouted, "I killed him with my own hands because he has forsaken me. Since you have forsaken me too…"

Anggy lets out a loud yell, her body glowing green as she transforms into her Crocodile Aroka form, armed with the broadsword, "…you will die too."

"Please, Dadang needed me to console him," Novi whimpered as she began to cry, "It was an accident! I was meant to honor you by not dating him, but things went so fast and eventually, we're a couple! I can't stop this Nggy, I can't break his poor heart! How can I explain to him that his dead girlfriend suddenly came back to life? And I can't be with him again because of her? He has put so much trust in our family Nggy. I can't break it!"

"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" growled Anggy, grabbing Novi by the collar with her left hand, her broadsword ready in her right.

"It was Dadang, okay? Dadang wanted me to be his girlfriend!" cried Novi, "He wants me to replace you in his heart."

"That bastard. After all that we've been through?!" Anggy cursed, before turning his attention towards Novi, "Surely you didn't have anything to do in my family forsaking me?"

"Actually…I do," confessed Novi, "I wanted that villa so badly because I have bragged about it so much to my friends…I wanted to show them that I'm an elite girl too. Please Anggy, we're cousins right? And cousins don't attack each other, right?"

"I have no cousin," Anggy spat coldly as she runs her broadsword through Novi's chest, piercing through her heart as the tip of the broadsword came out from her back.

Novi convulsed violently for a few seconds as Anggy pulls out her sword, before finally going limp for good, blood coming out from her mouth and chest wound. Reverting back to human form, Anggy slowly left the scene, glancing for a moment at her cousin's lifeless body, "Dadang, you're next."

Unknown to Anggy, the emo man from before has watched everything from behind a nearby bush, a pleased smile appearing in his face as he saw Anggy finishing off Novi. And as Anggy walked away, so does the emo man, following the young woman with malicious intent in mind…

**xxx**

The battle between Krishna and Arachne heats up quite considerably, with Krishna constantly dodging the Aroka's slashes while at the same time managing to land a few good hits on the fiend's chest.

"You dick!" cursed Arachne, "Feel my wrath!"

Arachne lashes out with his sword once again, but Krishna gracefully avoids it before landing a good kick on the Spider Aroka's stomach, forcing Arachne to stumble back. Krishna cracked his neck and assumes fighting stance once again, only for a voice to stop him from dealing more punishment to Arachne.

"Wait!"

Krishna turned around and saw Anne calling his name, before she quickly threw the silver briefcase towards him, "Use this! If you take on an Evolved Aroka unarmed, you'll get killed!"

Krishna catches the briefcase, before examining it in awe with his hands. Krishna's right hand runs across the briefcase's surface, the Astinapura Corporation logo engraved to it.

"The System!" gasped Arachne, before he grits his teeth in anger, "I won't let you use that!"

Arachne went on the offensive, slashing his sword towards Krishna only for the young man to side-steps it easily, causing the Aroka to crash into a nearby table. As Arachne recovers himself Krishna opens up the briefcase, which contains the same elliptical belt buckle that Raigen has, only this time the circle on its centre is transparent and a blank space was seen on the right side of the belt. Along with the buckle was a small metallic key, with a fiery red image of a _Tyrannosaurus rex_ head engraved on it, the code "TF-17" engraved in black underneath it.

"How can I use this?" asked Krishna.

"Put the buckle above your waist," instructed Anne, "The System will do the rest."

Krishna obeyed and placed the belt buckle over his waist and suddenly, much to his amazement, a pair of metallic straps came out from the sides of the buckle, forming the belt, complete with the silver lever switch on the right side.

"**DRIVER ON!**" exclaimed the belt, while at the same time an illustration of a samurai warrior's helmet appeared on the buckle's blank space.

"Now what?" asked Krishna.

"You see that slot above your buckle? Place your Key in there and twist it," instructed Anne, before realizing that Arachne had recovered himself, "Quickly! The Aroka has recovered!"

Krishna nodded, quickly inserting the key into the buckle's slot before twisting it. A surge of heat energy was felt by Krishna spreading from the buckle all over his body, before suddenly his entire body went up in flames, leaving only his head unscratched by the fire.

"Oh shit!" cursed Krishna as he shook himself, trying to put out the intense flames around him, "I'm on fire!"

"Calm down!" shouted Anne, "It's all part of the System's transformation process."

"Transformation process?" Krishna blinked.

"**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA, TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**" announced the belt.

"_Tyrannosaurus_?" gasped Krishna, "Is that me?"

But Krishna has no time to ask more questions as Arachne charged at him, his short sword ready. Suddenly Krishna felt that his body had received a sudden burst of power and instinctively executed a straight jab on Arachne's chest, which sends the Aroka flying towards the tables once again. At the same time the flames enveloping Krishna's body died out, revealing a hi-tech suit of armor replacing Krishna's outfit.

"What in the world…" Krishna gasped as a red holographic image of a _T. rex_'s head appeared from behind him, opening its mouth at the unsuspecting Krishna before swallowing the teenager's head whole. Krishna panicked for a moment before the holographic head biting him materializes itself into the armor's helmet.

"He's done it," smiled Anne, "He's transformed now."

"Awesome…" gasped Handoyo, "So this is what you call a Kamen Rider, right?"

"Yup," Anne gave a nod.

In Krishna's place stood an armored warrior that looked like a futuristic Japanese samurai, his overall appearance resembling Raigen but in a much more symmetrical design. The warrior wore a black bodysuit, with crimson red armor covering the knees, ankles, shoulders, wrists, and torso. Molded muscles are carved into the torso piece of the warrior's armor, giving the warrior a muscular appearance. The shoulder armors of the warrior are curved in shape, colored red with a silver streak in the middle. A pair of silver claws are seen sticking out from the warrior's crimson red gauntlets, resembling the claws on a _T. rex_. While three sets of silver claws, two on the front and one on the rear, adorned the warrior's anklets, a slight illusion of a _T. rex_'s toe claws.

Like Raigen before him, the helmet of the warrior was designed like a Japanese samurai's colored crimson red on the face while the rest of it was black, a silver mouthpiece adorned with serrated teeth completed the warrior's fearsome look. His bug-like eyes were green in color, while a pair of yellow curved horns resembling that of a stag beetle's are seen sticking out from the warrior's forehead, a red gem is seen resting between them. The circle on the warrior's belt is now crimson red in color, while resting on the holster located on the belt's left side was a katana. The katana's blade was silver in color, with red streaks that resembles flame patterns on it. The hilt of the katana resembles the head of a _T. rex_, colored red with yellow eyes, the blade of the katana coming out from the head's opened mouth. The katana's handle is located below the hilt, colored red with white stripes that resembled sharp teeth.

"You, me, outside, now," Krishna said, pointing towards Arachne, "We've trashed this place too much already. Let's settle this like men."

**xxx**

As the newly transformed Kamen Rider Kyoryu prepares to fight Arachne outside the boarding house, from the safety of a group of bushes, Kamen Rider Raigen has watched the whole thing from a distance, having watched the fight inside the café from the café's front windows. During Krishna's fight with the Aroka Soldiers she felt that she wanted to aid him by butting into the battle, but orders from the Astinapura Corporation has been made clear, she's only there to observe the new user of the Kyoryu System. Christina was impressed by Krishna's fighting skills against the Aroka Soldiers and is now eager to see Krishna trying out the Kyoryu System in its first fight.

"This is bound to be interesting," Christina smirked from underneath Raigen's helmet.

**xxx**

Arachne had recovered himself from Krishna's powerful punch earlier and is now completely pissed off. The Spider Aroka lets out a growl as he brandishes his short sword, ready to hack apart the new Rider into pieces. But Kyoryu was ready for the incoming attack, grabbing tightly onto the handle of his Shakunetsu no Taiyo (Japanese for Blazing Sun) katana. Arachne raised his short sword, ready to slash Kyoryu right on his right shoulder, only for the Rider to suddenly counteract the incoming slash by parrying it with the Shakunetsu no Taiyo, shocking the Aroka.

"What the?" gasped Arachne, before he received a full slash on his chest by Kyoryu.

Kyoryu unleashed the full fury of the Shakunetsu no Taiyo's razor-sharp blade, which is said to be able to cut through the toughest of metals. True to its reputation, Arachne's chest was quickly scarred by numerous slash wounds inflicted by the katana. Enraged and in pain, Arachne tried to respond to the flurry of attacks with his short sword, but before the sword's blade could hit Kyoryu's crimson red armor the Rider was quick to react and parries away the incoming attack with yet another slash from his katana, disarming the Aroka before another slash literally sliced Arachne's right arm off its shoulder, causing the kaijin to let out a deathly yell of pain.

"Alright!" exclaimed Handoyo, "A bit brutal, but still, way to go, Kyoryu!"

Now bleeding profusely from his severed arm, Arachne lets out a hiss before spitting out globs of blue web from his mouth. An unsuspecting Kyoryu was hit by that attack and within seconds the Rider's body was covered from head to toe with blue web, completely immobilizing the hero.

"Looks like I've got you inside my web," mocked the badly injured Arachne, clearly pleased with his handywork as he approaches the immobile Rider.

Suddenly the blue web covering Kyoryu began to glow red, before it started to melt off Kyoryu's body, who, using his pyrokinesis that came with Tyrannosaurus Phase, easily increases his body temperature to break himself free of the web strands. Arachne gave out a shocked gasp as the melted web literally exploded from Kyoryu, freeing the hero from it's grasp.

"How did you do that?!" gasped Arachne.

"I have no idea," replied Krishna in a blunt and honest fashion. True to his words, all of the cool slashing that he did came with instinct and that heat surge that melted Arachne's webs was the armor's automatic function to repel any substances that landed on it. In short, the armor did almost all of the work for Krishna.

"Insolent fool," Arachne grunted, his back spikes extending themselves towards Kyoryu, "Now die!"

Arachne's back spikes immediately struck Kyoryu's armor, sending the warrior to his back in a huge shower of sparks, smoke billowing from where the spikes had hit him on the chest. Krishna groaned in pain as he stood up, Arachne laughing manically at this sight. The Spider Aroka then let loose with his back spikes again, but this time Krishna was ready. He nimbly leaped away from where the spikes had intended to hit him, causing them to stab the ground instead. Arachne was pinned to the ground by his own spikes, which allowed Kyoryu to unleash a mighty slash with his Shakunetsu no Taiyo. The slash severed all four of Arachne's spikes at once, causing the Aroka to yell in pain once more.

"He's weakened enough!" Anne exclaimed, "Now activate your finisher!"

"How?" asked Krishna.

"See that lever switch on the right side of your belt? Press it," replied Anne.

Krishna nodded, pressing the lever switch on his belt almost immediately.

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**" exclaimed the belt.

Krishna could feel that another surge of heat energy has burst out from his belt, spreading itself throughout his body. Slowly Kyoryu's armor glowed red from the heat surge.

"Now use your concentration to focus all of that excess energy into your fists, your legs, or your katana," said Anne, "And finish off that Aroka with either of them!"

"Right," nodded Krishna, concentrating and focusing the heat energy throughout his body into the silver blade of the Shakunetsu no Taiyo, causing it to glow a bright red. Once all of the heat energy has been channeled into the Shakunetsu no Taiyo, Kyoryu slowly draws a fiery circle with it, the circle launching itself towards the weakened Arachne once it was finished. Arachne was rendered immobile by the circle, which has implanted itself onto the Aroka's chest, leaving the kaijin open for attack.

"This power…what is it?" grunted Arachne as the circle began to burn through his flesh.

Letting out a yell Kyoryu went forward, the blade of the Shakunetsu no Taiyo now on fire as he performed a single diagonal slash which cuts through the circle and the flesh on Arachne's chest like a knife through hot butter. Arachne lets out one final yell of pain as he was mortally wounded by Kyoryu's Corona Buster attack, cracks appearing from both the fiery circle and slash wound inflicted on him. Kyoryu turned around and posed heroically as Arachne exploded in a wall of blue flames, the fiery image of a _T. rex_, the same one depicted on the key, appearing briefly on the foreground of the explosion. When the flames died out seconds afterwards, what was left of Arachne was a mere pile of foul-smelling ash, his existence wiped out for good.

"He did it!" exclaimed Anne as she and Handoyo leapt up and down in jubilation, the two of them high-fiving each other. Meanwhile from inside the café, Cindy lets out a brief smile, knowing that Jakarta has got itself a new hero.

**xxx**

"Not bad at all," complemented Christina as she saw the battle from a distance, impressed by Krishna's skills in using the Kyoryu System, "Looking forward to have a little showdown with the rookie."

And with that Kamen Rider Raigen vanished from sight, plans of fighting the new Rider has already been cooked up inside Christina's mind.

**xxx**

Kyoryu slowly pulls out his key from his belt buckle, causing his armor to literally burn away into ash. With the ash remains of his armor blown away by the wind, Krishna lets out a smile as he was approached by both Handoyo, the two of them bro-fisting each other as Anne watched on, pleased that the threat has been dealt with.

Suddenly from the ashes that was Arachne, a yellowish orb rose up. Realizing what is going on, Anne quickly took out a hi-tech looking canister and opens it, forcefully sucking the orb into it, before with a quick slam the canister was closed.

"What was that?" asked Krishna.

"The human spirit that Arachne bonded with," Anne replied, "We must immediately set up a Spirit World portal in your office so we can send this bugger back to the Spirit World."

"Okay then," Handoyo nodded, "But you do have the materials, right?"

"I believe the blueprints of such thing was inherited by Krishna's parents to their son. We'll just search the agency for one," Anne lets out a smile, before her face became serious once again, "Are you sure that you wanted to continue doing this Krishna?"

"What am I about to do from now on will be very dangerous, the lives of my friends and everyone in Jakarta are at stake," Krishna replied, taking off his belt buckle, "Of course I am going to do it, if it means that the world is safe and I can find out what happened to my parents."

"The Prehistoric Driver and the Tyrannosaurus Key are yours, Krishna," said Anne, "I have a lot of faith in you. Hopefully you can unite the now quarreling Riders into fighting the Aroka…and whatever force is controlling them."

"And to thank you for giving me this opportunity – you won't have to pay anything for using our service," Krishna smiled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Krishna, Handoyo, and Anne turned around to see a fuming Cindy walking towards them.

"Your fight trashed the entire café! The owner's going to be pissed!" Cindy yelled, "I need all three of you to cover for the repair charges!"

"Cindy, in case you forgot, I own the boarding house building, so by an extent, I also own the café," Krishna said, "Of course I'll pay."

"You own this entire building?" asked Anne.

"Yeah, a family inheritance. Kept myself alive by the money from rent, the café, and from detective and ghost hunting work. I can say that I'm Jakarta's very own Bruce Wayne," replied Krishna.

"God, why do I always forget that?" Cindy facepalmed as she returned to the café, much to the enjoyment of the trio.

As Handoyo led Anne back to the agency, Krishna glanced for a moment at his new Prehistoric Driver. Something tells him this is the start of something huge.

_I'm a Kamen Rider_.

**xxx**

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kyoryu**

Curious with his new Kyoryu System, Krishna began to abuse it as he transforms into Kamen Rider Kyoryu to do even the most mundane of tasks, leading Anne to lecture him about what it means to be a Kamen Rider, as a new intern joins Krishna's supernatural detective agency. Meanwhile the Aroka are displeased with Arachne's death as they dispatch Galatia, the Seahorse Aroka, to forcefully take the Kyoryu System from Krishna and Anne. And Krishna learns that being a Kamen Rider is no joke as he encounters a battle-hardened participant of the Rider Battle, Christina Apriani, better known as Kamen Rider Raigen. Meanwhile, a bullied young woman left for dead was inexplicably revived as an Aroka as Anggy continues her quest of vengeance, with the mysterious emo man tailing her…

**Kamen Rider Kyoryu Act 2: The Determination to Fight**

**xxx**

**So what do you think about the reboot? Awesome? Badass? Meh? Just be kind and leave a review, no flames please! And make sure to catch Eternal Storyteller's Kamen Rider: The Next Generation where Kyoryu meets up with his fellow Kamen Riders!**

**This is maxpower02 and I'll see you soon^^**


	2. The Determination to Fight

**Previously, on Kamen Rider Kyoryu**

18 year old Cokorda Krishna Sadhana was just your average supernatural detective/high school graduate until he met Sryanne Siburian, a mysterious 21 year old woman who had stolen an equally mysterious briefcase from a shady organization. When Anne was chased by a group of demonic monsters called the Aroka, Krishna took it upon himself to save her from the menacing creatures, defeating the Aroka Soldiers with his bare hands. Anne told Krishna that her briefcase, containing a mysterious belt and key inside it, is the answer Krishna needed to find his missing parents. Using the belt and key, Krishna unleashes the awesome power of Kamen Rider Kyoryu and defeats his first Aroka opponent, Arachne, the Spider Aroka. What kind of adventure will await Krishna?

**xxx**

The majestic metropolitan of Jakarta is in ruins.

Its mighty skyscrapers are no more, some of them crumbled, some of them burned, while others are no more than a series of proud metallic skeletons that has once supported the skyscrapers during its life. The roads were deserted and heavily damaged, with debris and rubbles scattered in the surroundings. Houses are destroyed, bus stations are wrecked, and the proud monuments of Jakarta are rusting in decay.

Four men in silver hazmat suits walked into the scene coming straight out from an apocalyptic movie, each of them carrying a flashlight and a black, vacuum cleaner-like device. Two of the men scouted the area for any signs of life, as the two others are sucking up debris with their vacuum cleaners, hoping that they could learn something about what happened there from the rocks they'd picked up.

"Found something!" exclaimed one of the men.

Immediately his three colleagues went towards the man calling them, apparently he wanted to show them something. As the three men watched on, the first man dug his way through the rubble in front of him, apparently he has glanced something shiny underneath it, something vital for the four men and their employer's goals. Finally after a few minutes of frantic digging, the first man pulled out what he had found.

A small metallic key, with a green _Velociraptor_ engraved on it, the code "VW-11" engraved in black underneath it.

"We found one boys," the first man declared in delight, "A Dino Rider Key."

Suddenly a rustle was heard, alerting the four men. The sound of rocks being kicked was then heard, further alerting the four men of an incoming danger. The four men immediately went for their hip-mounted holsters, pulling out several M1911 pistols from them. Cautiously one of the men shone his flashlight towards the direction of the sound, and he, as well as his colleagues, are in for a shock.

An Aroka Soldier stood in front of the four, snarling ferociously towards them.

**xxx**

Alarms blare in a hi-tech looking laboratory as a 24-year old man came out from a lift that links the laboratory with the outside world. The man has an athletic figure, with tan brown skin, short and curly brown hair, and a tall and muscular build. He is now wearing a black business suit and trousers, a red tie, and black business shoes. A nametag that reads out "ALFIAN HARIS FAUZAN AL-FACHRIZY – HEAD OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT" was seen on his person.

"What's going on?" asked Alfian as he approaches a scientist typing madly on his computer.

"Our scientists inside the Spirit World are being attacked by a horde of Aroka Soldiers. They are armed, but they can't last longer," the scientist replied, "Ragnarok is needed."

Alfian gave a silent nod as a response. He then walked over towards a large, futuristic-looking circular portal located right in the middle of the lab, which depicted the ruined Jakarta on it. A portal leading to a world parallel to ours – the Spirit World. Alfian cleared his throat as he stood in front of the Spirit World portal, stoically taking out a small metallic key, a white _Giganotosaurus _engraved to it, the code "GH-03" engraved in black underneath it.

"**Henshin**," Alfian said in a stoic tone, throwing the key into the air as he puts on his personal Prehistoric Driver, similar to Kyoryu and Raigen's, only with a different samurai helmet illustration.

"**DRIVER ON!**" exclaimed the Prehistoric Driver as Alfian catches his Giganotosaurus Key, before inserting it into the Driver's slot and twisting it.

Alfian's body began to let out a bright white glow, almost blinding the scientists inside the lab, as his armor began to replace his clothing.

"**SHINE ON! AUTHORIZED BY THE WORD OF GOD, GIGANOTOSAURUS PHASE!**" the Prehistoric Driver announced as a white holographic head of a _Giganotosaurus_ appeared behind the newly armored Alfian, biting the young man's head as it forms the helmet.

"Kamen Rider Ragnarok, ready to be deployed!" announced a scientist.

In Alfian's place stood a futuristic Japanese samurai, wearing a white body suit and golden brown armor on the torso, shoulders, knees, ankles, wrists, and gauntlets, Kamen Rider Ragnarok. The torso armor resembles traditional Japanese samurai armor, segmented and golden brown in color, while the shoulder armors resemble cones. A set of three silver claws are seen sticking out from Ragnarok's golden brown gauntlets, resembling the claws on a _Giganotosaurus_. While three sets of silver claws, two on the front and one on the rear, adorned Ragnarok's anklets, a slight illusion of a _Giganotosaurus_' toe claws. Ragnarok's helmet was white in color and designed like a Japanese samurai, with a silver mouthpiece. Serrated teeth are seen carved into the mouthpiece, giving the warrior a ferocious look. The eyes of the warrior are bug-like in design, glowing lime green, while a pair of golden curved horns are seen on the forehead, a white gem resting on the middle. Ragnarok raises his left arm, causing a golden brown hexagonal shield with an image of a _Giganotosaurus_' head engraved on it to appear. Named the HellShield, this shield is made out of a rare type of metal tougher than titanium – adamantium, which enables maximum protection for Ragnarok. While on Ragnarok's right hand was a modified katana, similar to Kyoryu and Raigen's, but with a black and yellow handgun as a hilt. Its handle was an average pistol handle, complete with the trigger and colored black with yellow accents. A pull lever is seen on the back of the handgun hilt, colored yellow, with the function of being charging the handgun with energy before it was fired by pulling the trigger on the handle. The blade of the katana was silver in color, also with yellow, translucent accents. This is Ragnarok's signature weapon, the HelheimCalibur, known as the Hell's Sword.

"I'm going in," Alfian announced before he leapt into the portal.

**xxx**

**OP: Gaim no Kaze – JUST LIVE MORE**

**(Instruments) **The four main Riders of the story stood side by side on a rooftop somewhere in Jakarta, all of them brandishing their weapons, ready to engage in battle.

**(Got it move…WOW…) **Weapons from the Riders of the story attacks a stone monolith somewhere in the Spirit World, causing it to transform into the Kamen Rider Kyoryu logo, its background changing from the Spirit World to a sunny Jakarta skyline.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)** Shots of the Riders' armors were shown, before the four main Riders poses inside an armory.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!) **Kyoryu points his Shakunetsu no Taiyo at the viewers, while a reflection underneath the Rider shows Krishna pointing the same weapon.

**(Sabaibaru You got move) **Krishna is shown frantically running towards the camera only for a fence to bar him.

**(Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Kyoryu is shown standing in front of the fence barring Krishna, walking away confidently with his weapons in hand as Krishna dissolves into dust behind him.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru)** Christina is watching an all-girls futsal match, looking surprisingly emotionless amongst the cheering crowd.

**(Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** The scene shows a few shots of the futsal match before it changes back to the crowd, where Raigen has replaced Christina as she quickly stood up, ready to accept battle.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)** Kyoryu and Raigen clashed their weapons together, before it shifts to Krishna and Christina still locked in combat, their poses exactly the same as their Rider forms' poses.

**(Doko ni aru?)** Anggy and two other girls, all of them clad in black, are seen walking away from a burning building.

**(Do tsukau?) **The four main Riders were shown one by one at same armory from before, each of them posing with their respective weapons.

**(Kindan no…)** Krishna is seen holding his Tyrannosaurus Key, posing himself to transform as he inserts the key into his Prehistoric Driver…

**(…kaijitsu?!)** A quick shot of Krishna turning his Tyrannosaurus Key followed by two other people turning their Dino Rider Keys in their respective Prehistoric Drivers were shown.

**(`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame) **Shots of Kyoryu's four forms were shown, each of them using their respective weapons to show off their skills to the viewers.

**(Omae no moto ni fuku) **Alfian holds a locket containing a photograph of a French-Indonesian young woman, his face indicating sadness as he clenches his fist and slams the locket onto the ground.

**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blown' up)** Ragnarok is then shown slashing through an army of Aroka Soldiers, the reflection underneath Ragnarok shows Kyoryu and Raigen struggling to beat their enemies.

**(Ashita ga yume ga)** A shot of a crying young woman is then shown, before the footage was shattered like glass by a punch, the punch being done by a _Pachycephalosaurus_-themed Rider.

**(Mada mienakute mo)** Krishna stood in the middle of his detective agency office, his team working hard to solve a case, his arms folded, a few seconds later it was replaced by a mysterious girl clad in a high school uniform standing in the same office, a supernatural aura emanates from her as she points at the viewers.

**(Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara) **The armor pieces of Tyrannosaurus Phase were shown, before it was cut to Kyoryu slashing at the viewers with his katana. The armor pieces of Allosaurus Phase were then shown, before it was cut to Raigen taking on a Unicorn-themed Aroka.

**(Utsumuku na yo [kao agero]) **The _Pachycephalosaurus_-themed Rider and Ragnarok are shown working together side-by-side, taking out several Aroka Soldiers.

**(Doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku]) **The armor pieces of both Pachycephalosaurus Phase and Giganotosaurus Phase are then shown followed up by armor pieces from Kyoryu's auxiliary forms being laid on the same shot.

**(Shinjita michi o yuke)** The Crocodile Aroka, brandishing her broadsword, charges into battle with a reflection of Anggy screaming underneath the kaijin, making her way towards Kyoryu who remained still.

**( JUST LIVE MORE!) **The Crocodile Aroka lifts up her broadsword and prepares to slash Kyoryu, only for Kyoryu to suddenly retaliate with his Shakunetsu no Taiyo, a blinding flash of light was created by the collision of the two weapons.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!) **The final shot shows Kyoryu riding a modified Honda CBR1000RR around the HI Roundabout, ready to take on the Aroka somewhere in Jakarta.

**xxx**

_**Act 2: The Determination to Fight**_

Kamen Rider Ragnarok immediately arrives at the Spirit World and within seconds has found the four scientists, who are currently being surrounded by the Aroka Soldiers. Gripping onto his HelheimCalibur, Ragnarok made short work of the horde, as a single slash from the HelheimCalibur is enough to reduce these foot soldiers into ash. After taking out around 10 Aroka Soldiers this way, Ragnarok decided to switch tactics and pulls the yellow lever on the hilt of the HelheimCalibur, switching the weapon from its Sword Mode to its Gun Mode. Letting out a brief grunt, Ragnarok watches as energy builds up inside the translucent part of the HelheimCalibur's blade, before letting loose with a hailstorm of energy bullets from the HelheimCalibur's Gun Mode. The Aroka Soldiers unfortunate enough to get shot were disintegrated immediately. The final four Aroka Soldiers tried to slash Ragnarok with their claws, but the HellShield manages to break the attacks, and even the Aroka Soldiers' nails! Deciding to wrap up the fight, Ragnarok performs a series of slashes through the Aroka Soldiers' torso, reducing them into ash while in the process creating a beautiful streak of white light.

"He's done it!" exclaimed one of the scientists as Ragnarok finishes up his fight.

"Thanks for saving us, Chief!" exclaimed another scientist.

"No problem," Alfian flatly replied, "Did you find anything?"

A scientist walked up towards Ragnarok, handing over the Velociraptor Key to the Rider. Slowly Ragnarok lifts the newly discovered Dino Rider Key to his eye level, gazing the item in sheer awe.

"The Velociraptor Key, an excellent discovery indeed," Alfian commented, before turning his attention towards the scientists, "You guys go back and recover. I'll dispatch another team of scientist to continue our expedition."

The scientists nodded, before making their way towards the portal. Ragnarok was left alone, staring blankly at the dark skies of the Spirit World. A sad feeling crept into his heart as he slowly hung his head low and went back towards the portal…

**xxx**

Inside an abandoned warehouse somewhere within the industrial slums of East Jakarta, four shadowy beings observes the battle between Kamen Rider Kyoryu and Arachne from a medium-sized pool of water located in the middle of the warehouse. The beings watched in horror as Arachne succumbed to Kyoryu's Corona Buster attack, before the image of the battle disappears from the pool's murky waters.

"Arachne has failed us," spoke the first being, a hulking humanoid goat, with brown fur and menacing black eyes. Covering the humanoid goat's muscular torso was a regal-looking black armor with golden markings on it, while a loincloth is present around the humanoid goat's waist. The humanoid's goat horns are made of obsidian, curved in shape, resembling the horns of the Devil himself. A pair of spiked gauntlets adorned the humanoid goat's wrists, while its fists are armed with spiked, brass knuckle-like weapons. A pair of black hoofs adorned the humanoid goat's muscular feet, while tufts of brown fur are seen from the humanoid goat's chin and a medium-length tail is seen sprouting out from the humanoid goat's bottom.

"Guess your agent failed this time, **Gluttony**," mocked the second being, a slim humanoid mantis with a rather ample bosom, a loincloth is also seen around its waist. The humanoid mantis had green, leathery skin that covered its entire body, while its head resembles that of a normal female human, with long black hair, but its face resembles that of a praying mantis, it's piercing red eyes constantly glaring at her cohorts while its mandibles, armed with sharp teeth, made a terrifying clicking noise. The humanoid mantis lacked any normal hands, in their place are a pair of scythe-like blades that are made out of amethyst, while its legs resembles a female human's, complete with feet that looked like stilettos.

"Don't mock me, **Envy**," scoffed a brown furred humanoid wolf, its sharp nails and dagger-like teeth are made out of topaz, identified as Gluttony. Like the second being, Gluttony also lacked any significant body armor on his body, with a purple loincloth around his waist, but on his chest was a silver, royal-looking chest plate, a topaz gem resting on its centre. On his arms are two silver armlets, each with an ornate-looking wolf's head engraved on them. Jagged hair extends from Gluttony's head towards the small of his back, sharp enough to slice through metal.

"But she's right," said the third being, a bulky humanoid gorilla. Like his two cohorts the humanoid gorilla wore a loincloth around his waist, only this time it was colored a regal red and gold compared to the plain grey ones worn by both the first being and Envy. Bronze armor covers the left side of the humanoid gorilla, all the way from his waist through his abdomen and chest before the armor spreads through the humanoid gorilla's left arm. The armor covering the humanoid gorilla's left arm was adorned with silver rings that divided the armor into segments, with a pair of steam punk-looking tubes sprouting out from the left shoulder of the humanoid, steam can be seen billowing out of them. In place of the humanoid gorilla's left hand was a grey jackhammer, capable of breaking through the hardest of armors. The humanoid gorilla's face was literally made out of ruby, with a pair of yellow eyes that emanates malice.

"Shut up, **Sloth**," growled an annoyed Gluttony, the Wolf Aroka.

The Mantis Aroka, Envy gave out a dark giggle while the Gorilla Aroka, Sloth, instead laughed loudly, bursts of steam coming out from his shoulder tubes every time he took a breath. An angry Gluttony balled up his fists, ready to punch the daylights out of his laughing friends, only for a loud "SHUT UP!" to interrupt them. Gluttony, Envy, and Sloth immediately paused as they saw the first being glaring daggers at them.

"You three are Executive Aroka," scolded the first being, "You should be ashamed of yourselves if you kept on playing these immature games on one another. We Executive Aroka have been tasked by our leader to oversee our agents in their mission of causing death and destruction in the human world. And also, we are tasked to retrieve the Kyoryu System for the Corporation and judging from your agent's work, Gluttony, you're agent is too weak to handle this job."

"I understood, **Pride**," nodded Gluttony.

Pride, the Goat Aroka, lets out a dark smirk on his grotesque-looking face.

"_So what are you going to do about it?_"

The four Executive Arokas immediately turned their attention towards the pool, which is now displaying a shadowed being on its murky waters.

"Leader," Pride spoke, representing the others as they bowed in front of the pool.

"_Arachne has failed to retrieve the Kyoryu System from that woman and as a result, we have a new Rider participating in the Battle Royale_," the being spoke; its voice distorted heavily, "_Pride! Do you have a better plan to retrieve the Kyoryu System from that wench? The System may have been activated, but it is not too late for us to retrieve it_."

"As a matter of fact, I do," smiled Pride, looking behind and gesturing for someone to come into the abandoned warehouse.

As if answering Pride's cue, another humanoid being stepped into the abandoned warehouse, resembling a Roman gladiator of some sort. The humanoid was grey in color, with a Roman gladiator's helmet on his head, concealing it's grotesquely mutated skull-like face, its eyes fused together into a single glowing orb resembling that of a Cyclops'. Instead of bristles the humanoid's helmet comb was made out of a grey seahorse's body, with two more of the seahorses sticking out from the humanoid's shoulders, their eyes piercing red and a ferocious expression is seen on the shoulder seahorses' faces. Around his waist was a grey gladiator skirt, made out of decaying leather.

"**Galatia** at your service, My Liege," greeted the Seahorse Aroka, presenting himself to the four Executive Aroka and to the mysterious being inside the pool.

"Galatia is one of my best agents," Pride said, "He will never fail you, Leader."

"_Send Galatia to retrieve the Kyoryu System_," commanded the being, "_Let's see if he could live up to what you've told me about him, or end up a failure like Arachne_."

"I will prove my worth to Master Pride and the Leader," Galatia declared, stepping out of the warehouse just as the mysterious being disappeared from the pool.

"Don't disappoint me, Galatia," smirked Pride as Galatia disappears from sight.

As Galatia stepped out of the warehouse, the emo man that has been following Anggy suddenly walked into the building, a disturbing grin on his face.

"What is it, **Wrath**?" asked Gluttony, "What's with that smile?"

Wrath's body began to glow black as the emo man assumes his true form – a black humanoid centipede with a bulky build. Wrath's Centipede Aroka form resembled that of a medieval knight, with a centipede-themed helmet covering his head, only revealing his puppet-like face, made out of marble, with two piercing and malicious-looking red eyes. Wrath's jet black body was adorned with sharp centipede legs on his shoulders, arms, and legs, while his hands are equipped with five black claws on each finger.

"You won't believe what I found," Wrath said, "I have found…a new recruit."

"A new recruit?" asked Envy.

"Yes," Wrath nodded, "The perfect addition to our Aroka family. She has been revived and has assumed her Aroka form. She is now on a bloodthirsty quest, for revenge, after her family has forsaken her."

"So what are you going to do, Wrath?" asked Pride.

"I'm going to show her what's the real meaning of family," Wrath lets out a sick smile, before disappearing into a swarm of centipedes, leaving behind his fellow Executive Aroka.

**xxx**

"Is this the building?"

A young woman, around 18 years old, stood in front of the blue and orange boarding house, glancing at the majestic building for a while before taking a look at the small piece of paper on her right hand.

"Mahabharat Detective Agency, Casa del Kelapa Gading 2nd floor, right above McLaren's Café. Surely this is the right place," the young woman said to herself as she enters the Casa del Kelapa Gading Boarding House.

The young woman has a tall and rather chubby build, tan brown skin, shoulder-length black hair, and a pair of glasses on her beautiful face. She is now wearing a light blue Balinese T-shirt, a pair of brown khaki pants, pink Crocs, and a light brown backpack which has the logo of the 104th Trainees Squad from _Shingeki no Kyojin_ printed on it.

After getting the directions to the Mahabharat Detective Agency from Cindy, the young woman carefully climbed up the stairs and saw the door to the agency. Slowly and nervously, the woman knocked on the agency's metallic door, fearing that she has come to the wrong place despite the obvious match between the door's sign and the paper that she has.

"Hello?" the woman called as she knocked, "Is anybody home?"

A few seconds later Krishna opens the door, a warm smile on his face.

"You're the new intern, right? Come in," Krishna said, letting the woman into the agency before he closes the door.

The woman could only gasp in awe as she gazed upon the agency's lounge room, before letting out a fangirl squeak as she saw the Shotaro Hidari portrait on the wall, "You've met Shotaro Hidari? The legendary hardboiled detective from Fuuto?"

"Safe to say, yes," Krishna smiled, as Handoyo serves coffee to the two, "Thank you Handoyo. Now, tell us your name, intern."

"Ranty Gita," the young woman said, her cheeks blushing a bit, "And you must be the great detective Cokorda Krishna Sadhana."

"Great detective? What an overstatement," Krishna laughed, "I'm just an average joe, and in solving cases I needed help from my partners, isn't that right, Handoyo?"

"Agreed," Handoyo nodded, "By the way, Handoyo Hendrawidjaja. Krishna's number one partner. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Ranty said, shaking Handoyo's hand.

"Shall we see the rest of the team?" offered Krishna, which Ranty replied with a delighted nod, "Here we go then."

Krishna slowly walks towards the kitchen, where he made his way towards a small wooden door located at the end of the room, near the dining area. He then gave the door three good knocks.

"Yes?" asked a female voice from behind the door.

"It's Krishna," Krishna replied, "The new intern's here. She would like to meet the rest of the team."

A brief moment of silence ensues, before the wooden door suddenly opens, revealing an 18 year old woman clad in a red T-shirt, blue denim jeans, and green slippers. The woman has a short and rather chubby build, while her skin was tan brown in color, with shoulder length curly black hair that has been styled into several bangs on her forehead. Like Ranty, she also wore glasses.

"Come on in guys," the woman smiled, gesturing Krishna, Handoyo, and Ranty to enter the door, "You'll be amazed."

Ranty followed Krishna and Handoyo into the room behind the door, and soon enough she was amazed.

"How on Earth did you fit a room this big into a flat so small?"

Ranty gasped in awe as she saw a large conference room in front of her, with a large table that could fit 6 persons on it. On the table were two silver laptops, each of them the newest Sony Vaio. The room has three windows that faced the road in front of Casa del Kelapa Gading, while in front of the large table were three whiteboards, one of them littered with Post-It notes. Inside the room are 4 people, the young woman that opened the door, another young woman, and two guys, all of them in either their late teens or their early twenties.

"_Sugoi_," Ranty gasped in Japanese.

"Welcome to the Mahabharat Detective Agency," Krishna said, "And this is nothing yet. We're still installing the newest state-of-the-art equipment to help us more with our work. You can probably see them here in a few weeks time."

"Other than solving cases we also catch ghosts, so that kind of equipment is needed," grinned the young woman who opened the door earlier, "I'm Adinda Putri Selaras by the way. Call me Dinda."

"Ranty Gita," Ranty replied, shaking Dinda's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Syahnazia Fauzan," a slim-bodied 22-year old woman said, "Nice to meet you."

Syahnazia, or as her friends call her Syahnaz, is a young woman with light brown skin and straight, shoulder length black hair styled in a bob, and like Ranty and Dinda, wears glasses. She is now wearing a Japanese national football team jersey, white shorts, and a pair of white slippers.

"Jeremy Faustino," said a 19-year old young man, "Pleasure's mine."

Jeremy is a burly young man, with white skin, short hair done in a Caesar cut, and a thick goatee. He is now wearing a purple T-shirt, black trousers, and a pair of white slippers. He is also very capable in hacking.

"Albert Gregorius," introduced an 18-year old young man, "Delighted to be at your presence."

Albert is a jovial-looking young man with white-skin, a chubby build, and short brown hair. He is now wearing a white Giordano T-shirt, green Hawaiian shorts, and white slippers.

"Nice to meet you all," Ranty blushed.

"Alright," Krishna clapped his hands, gaining his team's attention, "Now that we've welcomed Ranty to our team, let's solve some cases. Syahnaz, is there a client today that needed some help?"

"None actually," Syahnaz shook her head, "That girl Anne…she's the only client that we had in this week."

"You've got to be kidding me," Krishna facepalmed in disbelief.

"Hey, aren't we're going to add Anne to our team as well?" asked Jeremy, pointing towards the two laptops after that, "She did give us these laptops to replace our old ones and promised to give us equipment to enhance our work."

"Ah!" Krishna suddenly lets out a wide grin, "Speaking of equipment let me show you something, Ranty. I've already showed the rest of the team this, and now I am going to show it to you."

Krishna walked towards a small drawer located at the rear left corner of the room, opening it and taking out the Tyrannosaurus Key and the Prehistoric Driver. He then showed the devices to his entire team, a grin on his face.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the same time, Anne was enjoying a cup of coffee at McLaren's Café when she notices a young woman sitting all by herself. First Anne thought that the woman is like her, someone who wants to enjoy her coffee alone in the café. Then Anne realizes that this young woman is actually trying to sleep as she repeatedly placed her head on her arms, which are laid on the table. Curious, Anne decided to approach the sleepy young woman.

"Excuse me?"

The 22-year old young woman looked up, her drowsy eyes fixed at Anne. The woman has a slim yet athletic body, medium stature, light brown skin, shoulder length black hair, a plump-looking face and a pair of glasses. She is now wearing a black T-shirt with a picture of a traditional horse-cart on it, blue trousers, and black sneakers.

"Are you alright?" Anne asked again.

"Yeah," the young woman nodded, "It's just I could not get enough sleep for the past few days."

"I see," Anne nodded, before she realizes something, "I think I've seen you somewhere…you're Kholifah Fil-Ardhy, right? Krishna's older sister?"

"Indeed I am," the young woman smiled, "Please, just call me Olive."

Anne went back to grab her coffee before taking a seat next to Olive, "How come I didn't recognize you? A few days ago you gave me a room here."

"Guess it's these bags underneath my eyes," laughed Olive, and indeed her eyes have bags underneath them from the lack of sleep.

"So how come you and Krishna are siblings? You guys didn't even look alike," Anne asked.

"It's a long story. But since Krishna's parents were too busy with their work, they didn't have time to take care of him. My father and Krishna's father were close friends, so my family practically took care of Krishna throughout his teen years," Olive explained.

"_Makes sense_," thought Anne, "_The works of Krishna's parents were too dangerous for his family. From solving cases, to hunting supernatural apparitions, and to top it all off, working with the Astinapura Corporation. Thank God that boy has someone who took care of him_."

"And what about your sleeping problems?" asked Anne.

"Ah. That. It actually started when you came here," Olive begins her explanation.

_**Flashback begins**_

"_Hi sis!" greeted Krishna as he enters the door of his family's flat room, located just next to the detective agency office and the Casa del Kelapa Gading's administrations office._

"_Oh, hey Krishna," Olive replied, stirring a hot bowl of potato soup on the kitchen._

"_Is Ratih and Tari home yet?" asked Krishna._

"_No, they're still in college; they've got evening classes," replied Olive, "Would you like some potato soup?"_

"_Maybe later," Krishna said as he took off his shoes, "By the way, surprising news."_

"_What is it?" Olive lifted her right eyebrow, curious on what Krishna is trying to tell her._

"_I am able to transform!" Krishna said enthusiastically, taking out his Prehistoric Driver and placing it above his waist before he went towards his bedroom, "Yeah, I transformed….I really transformed…"_

_Olive shook her head, continuing to stir the potato soup before pouring some into a bowl. After picking up some rice, Olive sat down at the dining table, preparing herself to eat when suddenly…_

"_**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA, TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**__"_

_Olive was shocked by the sudden exclamation, she almost fell down from her seat! _

"_Shit!" Olive cursed, looking around for the source of the sound, before pinpointing it towards Krishna's room, "What is my little brother doing anyway?"_

_Olive slowly opens her brother's room, and was shocked to the core to what she has seen. Instead of Krishna Sadhana, standing in his place was Kamen Rider Kyoryu, complete with his Shakunetsu no Taiyo. The Rider was busy checking himself on a full-bodied mirror in Krishna's room, before he realizes that an astonished Olive is standing in his doorstep._

"_Eh?" Krishna gasped as he saw Olive, before he poses by placing his hands on his hips, "What do you think?"_

"_Er….you look great, Krishna….you've definitely transformed….." Olive stammered, surprised by her brother's transformed look, "Don't forget to have your meal, Krishna. The potato soup I made is great…"_

"_Sure!" Krishna gave the thumbs up as Olive, still shocked, closes the door._

_**Flashback ends**_

"And that what caused your sleepless nights?" asked Anne.

"No, it got worse…"

_**Flashback begins**_

_Throughout the day Krishna continues to do various poses as he tries to settle for the perfect transformation pose. The Prehistoric Driver still around his waist, Krishna held the Tyrannosaurus Key tightly as he tried a variety of poses for his unique transformation pose._

"_Henshin!" Krishna repeatedly yelled that throughout the day and into the night, trying even transforming with only his boxers and also transforming whilst wearing a baseball cap._

_Finally, as the clock strikes twelve o'clock in midnight, Krishna finally performs his final trick – quickly performing a prawn bend and inserting the Tyrannosaurus Key into the Prehistoric Driver, before twisting it._

"_Henshin!"_

"_**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA, TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**__"_

_Meanwhile, in her room, Olive closes her ears with her pillow, clearly annoyed by Krishna's antics. The Prehistoric Driver's announcement was so loud; it was heard clearly inside Olive's room. For the past few hours she couldn't even a decent night's sleep thanks to the Driver's loud announcements._

"_God damn it," cursed Olive, "Will that boy go to sleep already?!"_

_Kamen Rider Kyoryu slammed his body against his bed tired and bored from trying out the various transformation poses. As he stared into the ceiling, Kyoryu picks up his Shakunetsu no Taiyo, examining the katana's features. _

"_Just what am I supposed to do with this?" wondered Krishna aloud._

_**Flashback ends**_

"That blithering idiot," cursed Anne.

"And it got worse. Much worse," added Olive.

_**Flashback starts**_

"_Krishna," Olive called from the flat's balcony, attracting Krishna's attention who was watching TV on the living room. Immediately the young man jumped into action, heading straight for the balcony._

"_Yes, sis?" asked Krishna._

"_Could you please take these towels to the bathrooms in the 3__rd__ floor, would you?" asked Olive, pointing towards a small cart with a stack of towels on it._

"_Ready to go, count zero, I'm on it!" Krishna exclaimed enthusiastically as he pushed the cart away._

_As Krishna was busy delivering the towels to the bathrooms in the 3__rd__ floor, he suddenly notices something. The sound of a woman singing._

"_Wonder who could that be?" Krishna wondered as he pushed his cart. He has delivered most of the towels to the rooms on the 3__rd__ floor, which left him with four towels for the floor's public bathroom._

_Inside the public bathroom, a 20-year old young woman was seen showering inside one of the bathroom's many shower rooms. The woman has a medium built, tanned skin, shoulder-length black hair as well as a pair of glasses that normally hangs on her cute face, but this time it was placed on a bench just outside of the shower room. Ratih Adelia, Olive's younger sister and Krishna's older, sung One Direction's That's What Makes You Beautiful as she shampooed her hair._

_Outside, Krishna has finished placing the towels on the public bathroom when he hears Ratih's beautiful singing._

"_Owh, so it was Ratih nee-san who is taking a shower here," Krishna said to himself, before suddenly, a perverted thought ran across his mind._

_Silently Krishna hid near the shower rooms. There were five shower rooms, and Ratih was inside the third from where Krishna was hiding. Without hesitation Krishna places the Prehistoric Driver around his waist and took out his Tyrannosaurus Key._

"_**DRIVER ON!**__"_

"_**Henshin,**__" Krishna muttered, almost inaudible._

"_**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA, TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**__"_

_Kamen Rider Kyoryu slowly crept towards Ratih's shower room, and much to his luck, the lock on that room was broken, unbeknownst to Ratih who was still enjoying her warm shower. Slowly Kyoryu opened the door, and lets out a slight giggle. Even though the vapor was quite thick (due to Ratih using hot water), Kyoryu could still see every feature of his older sister's naked body, and this was indeed a heavenly sight for the Rider. As Ratih was busy soaping her body, she suddenly notices that the door behind her is slightly opened. Quickly rinsing the bubbles on her body, Ratih slowly made her way towards the door, the feeling that she was being peeked suddenly came into her mind._

"_Oh shit," Krishna's thought swore as he saw Ratih walking towards him, before kneeling down and making eye contact with Kyoryu's eye lenses._

"_KYAAAAA! A MASKED PEVERT!"_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Oh God, are you serious?" Anne gasped, unable to comprehend that Krishna has become a peeping tom.

"Yup," Olive nodded slightly, "But that's not all…"

_**Flashback begins**_

_Krishna walked up towards a window cleaning gondola just outside the Casa del Kelapa Gading building, cocking his head twice as he removed the yellow towel wrapped around his neck. On his hands are two buckets, one with water and a sponge in it, and the other one with soap water. As Krishna loaded up the gondola with his buckets, a sly thought came into his mind. Quickly Krishna jumped into the gondola and took out his Prehistoric Driver._

_Meanwhile, two of the boarding house's residents, Dewi "Dedew" Rieka and Sofia Wijayanti are having a small discussion inside Dedew's room, with the gondola lines clearly visible from the room's windows. The two college-aged girls are currently clad in their nightgowns, having finished showering around ten minutes ago._

"_Hey Sofia, have you done your Accounting 101 homework yet?" Dedew asked as she uses a hairdryer to dry her curly black hair._

"_I haven't," Sofia replied as she searches through her wardrobe for something perfect to wear, "You?"_

"_Me too," Dedew smiled sheepishly; "I heard Ugie is holding a group discussion tonight on Accounting 101. Shall we come?"_

"_Sure," Sofia nodded, before she saw something…no, someone creeping on the room's window. It looked like someone cleaning the window, but Sofia had never seen someone looking like a Japanese samurai doing the window cleaning duty. Her eyes immediately widened in shock._

"_Sofia, what's wrong?" asked Dedew._

"_What…what's that?" Sofia stammered, pointing at the window behind Dedew._

_Dedew slowly turned around and was in for the shock of her life as she saw Kamen Rider Kyoryu cleaning the window behind her, Krishna grinning from underneath his helmet as the Rider waved sheepishly at the two girls. Immediately Dedew opened the window, dragged Kyoryu inside and together the two girls gave the Kamen Rider a beating he'd never forget._

_**Flashback ends**_

"I can't believe I've gave the Kyoryu System, a key in saving humanity, to a pervert," Anne facepalmed.

"Don't blame him," Olive said, shaking her head in dismay, "He's only a young man high in testosterones, that's all."

"**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA, TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**" Suddenly the announcement of Krishna's Prehistoric Driver was faintly heard from upstairs, a sign that Krishna has abused his Kamen Rider powers, again.

"Looks like that idiot's at it again," Anne sighed, "I'll go smack some sense into him."

Anne quickly made her way up the stairs and as she approaches the Mahabharat Detective Agency, she could hear some giggling coming out from the metallic door. Quickly but carefully Anne opens it, sneaking her way through the lounge and kitchen before opening the door leading towards the agency's main office. Much to her shock and horror, she saw Kamen Rider Kyoryu showing off in front of Syahnaz, Jeremy, Albert, Dinda, and Ranty, flexing his pectoral muscles before majestically swinging the Shakunetsu no Taiyo above his head much to the awe of the people watching him.

"Okay, that's it!"

Anne immediately barged into the office, much to the shock of Kyoryu and everyone else in the room, before giving the Rider a good punch to the head.

"What did you do that for?" asked Krishna, rubbing his helmet.

"We need to talk, baka," Anne replied coldly, dragging Kyoryu out of the room by his helmet horns, "It's about time to teach you something about using your power responsibly."

Krishna tried to protest, only to fall on deaf ears as Anne drags Krishna's transformed form out of the detective agency, much to the bewilderment of everyone else.

**xxx**

Alda Galuh Fitria Dewi never had the perfect life that she has dreamt for.

Currently a 17-year old student, her parents were divorced when she was just 6 years old, leaving her underneath the care of her abusive father. After five torturous years with her father, which saw her enduring numerous beatings for every minor mistake that she made, a brief life line was given to her as her father unexpectedly died in a car crash, leaving her in the care of her kind-hearted grandparents from her mother's side. But when she thought that all of her ordeal is over, she was wrong.

A broken glass shard from a vodka bottle was struck to her face by her father when she was 10 has left a permanent scar on her somewhat beautiful face, which extends down from her right temple to her lower right jaw. This has caused her to be bullied repeatedly at school, adding more to her already miserable life. And today, is the last straw. She was walking home from school when a group of girls her age, the popular clique of the school, managed to caught up with her, eager to bully her even more.

"Hey Scarface!" called Ellie, the clique's leader, trying to attract Alda's attention, "Are you going to that ugly dump that you call home?"

The other members of the clique laughed at Ellie's insult, trying to laugh as loud as possible to attract Alda's attention. But the slim-bodied girl went on with her walk, ignoring the taunting behind her. Alda's actually an attractive girl – apart from the aforementioned slim body, her tan brown skin and shoulder length, silk-like black hair adds more to her beauty, with an exotic face to match. Sadly the scar on her face ruins it all. It caused her to be the butt of many of her friends' jokes, leaving her at the bottom end of her school's social pyramid. She could not interact with the many boys in her school like other girls her age – they would get scared the moment she approached them, mostly because they've noticed a large scar ruining her face, pretty much like a large smear of ink that ruins a good photograph. Sad that she could not get any friends at school, Alda often runs to her Yahoo! Messenger for company, where she found her first and only friend – a young man under the nickname "jer_faust."

"Scar McPukeface!" Ellie called again, "We're calling you, you piece of shit. We wanted to talk with you!"

"Go away!" Alda replied, "I don't want to deal with you guys right now."

"Fine then," Ellie lets out a sly smile, one of her friends giving her a paper bag, "We just wanted to make your scarred face a little bit prettier."

Alda stopped. She then turned around to face the clique of bullies behind her, all of them smiling devilishly at her. Ellie immediately grabbed something from the paper bag, her face showing brief signs of disgust, before she quickly throws the object she'd taken out…straight towards Alda's face. The young girl grimaced as the object hits her left cheek and her nose immediately went into high alert once it picked up the scent of the object.

Cat feces.

"A fitting substitute for facial powder," Ellie laughed, "We beautiful girls use face powder, and low scum like you uses cat feces. Let's say that we gave her a makeover that she won't forget, right girls?"

Ellie's clique laughed as they dug their hands madly into the paper bag. Even though grabbing and throwing cat feces is disgusting for posh and pretty girls like them, but the reaction on seeing Alda being tortured by this makes it worth it. Droplets of feces stained Alda's white school uniform and light blue skirt, while more and more of the disgusting objects stained her arms, legs, and mostly, her face. Some of the cat feces are lucky enough to be stuck on Alda's hair, causing an unbearable stench to emanate from the young girl.

"Stop it! Please, stop it!" Alda cried, tears rolling down on her face as Ellie's laughing clique continues their torture.

"Oh look, Scarface is now a smelly monster that came out from the dump, where she and her smelly family lives," Ellie laughed, "Let's due humanity a favor by getting rid of her, shall we?"

Ellie picked up a medium-sized stone that was lying on the ground, her friends followed suit. Wicked laughter echoed throughout the area as Ellie's clique threw their stones right at the helpless Alda, who could do nothing other than lifting up her hands to protect her head. Blood came out from the cuts and bruises resulted from the stones scratching her skin surface, staining her smooth tan skin with dark red blood. Seeing Alda in pain didn't make Ellie and her friends stop; it made them laugh in delight instead. They have waited for a long time for this – school rules has restricted their bullying to mere verbal assaults, but now, they've gone physical. Ellie picked up a large stone and throws it, the object flying through the air before smacking itself against Alda's forehead!

Groaning in pain, the young girl collapsed to the ground, tears rolling out from her face as considerable amount of blood leaked out from the wound the stone has made. Alda was bleeding profusely and needed medical attention, but Ellie's clique kept on stoning her.

"Aim for the head!" Alda could clearly hear Ellie shouting that command before she blacked out from her injuries, the numerous bleedings on her head, especially from that large wound on her forehead, was too much for her body to handle.

Ellie and her friends kept on stoning Alda; aiming the larger stones for her head, turning her beautiful yet scarred face into a bloody pulp, much to their sick enjoyment. Suddenly a member of Ellie's clique realizes that something's wrong. Alda has stopped moving. Quickly Ellie rallied her cliques around the motionless girl's body; the leader took it upon herself to check her pulse.

There were none.

"Oh shit," Ellie cursed, she didn't expect that the bullying committed by her clique and herself has claimed the life of someone innocent, "What are we going to do?"

"Shall we call the ambulance?" suggested a clique member.

"No!" Ellie shot down the idea immediately, "If we call the ambulance, the cops will found out…do you want us to spend the rest of our lives in jail?!"

The clique member shook her head rapidly, scared at the thought of spending the rest of her youth years behind bars.

"Good," Ellie nodded, "Let's bail!"

As Ellie and her clique made a mad dash away from the area, they didn't notice that Alda's wounds has started to close up, even the scar on her face disappeared for good. Alda's eyes shot open, her iris glowing white for a moment before reverting back to black. Slowly Alda stood up, breathing heavily as she glared daggers at the fleeing clique.

"Hold it right there, you bitches!"

Ellie and her clique immediately stopped, slowly turning around to saw a furious Alda standing, miraculously unharmed from the clique's intense stoning. One could sense wrath coming out from her eyes, clearly Alda has had enough. As Alda glared at the frightened clique in front of her, a hidden audience has watched the unfolding scene in awe and amusement from a nearby rooftop.

It was Wrath.

"Well, what a turn of events do we have here," Wrath lets out a wicked smile, clearly enjoying the scene below.

"Alda?" Ellie gasped as she saw the young girl walking slowly towards her. This is the first time that she has called Alda with her real name, usually she calls her "Scarface" or other derogatory names, but due to the sheer shock that she's having right now, she unconsciously called Alda using her real name.

"You bitches," growled Alda, her body slowly glowing white, "You have bullied me all these years…because of a mere wound that my abusive father has inflicted on my face! I have to endure years and years of pain, and you bitches just have to make it worse. Fine. I'll thank you for that treatment. But now, it's time for me to pay you back. **Aegis Mode**."

And with those two words, Alda's body lets out a blinding white glow that shocked Ellie and her clique, forcing them to shield their eyes. As the glow died out, Ellie and her clique were surprised and horrified at the sight in front of them.

In Alda's place stood a monstrous humanoid, colored a dull white, almost grey in fact. The humanoid resembled a knight of some sorts, her dull white skin resembling armor of some sorts. The humanoid's head resembled a knight's helmet, colored dull white like the rest of her, with a visor-like green eye scanning the surroundings, the terrified Ellie and her clique included. Apart from the visor-like eye, the humanoid lacked any noticeable nose or mouth whatsoever. On the humanoid's forehead was a large, slightly curved horn, also colored dull white, while on the back of her head was a stiff, ponytail-like appendage, covered in the dull white armoring. The humanoid's feet resembled hooves, while the humanoid's shoulder pads were rounded in shape. Apart from that, nothing special is noticeable from the humanoid, apart from the rounded bust, and a green gem embedded between the humanoid's breasts.

"What do we have here," Wrath chuckled as he saw Alda's transformed state, "The Unicorn Aroka has born."

"Kill it!" yelled a frightened Ellie, "Kill it before it harms us!"

Ellie's clique immediately threw stones at Alda again, hoping that they could at least leave a dent on the Aroka's skin. But much to their horror and shock, the stones did not even leave a scratch on Alda's skin!

"Futile effort girls," Wrath commented from afar, "Aegis Mode's skin is impervious to all but the strongest attacks. You need something better than that to leave a mark on her."

"Is that what you got?" taunted Alda, if she had a mouth she would be smirking right now, "My turn."

Alda curled her fingers into fists and suddenly a pair of white blades came out from her knuckles, one for each knuckle. Alda's body then turned into a white blur, heading straight for one of Ellie's clique members. The poor girl could not do anything as the blur suddenly struck her abdomen, causing her to cough up blood. The blur disappears, leaving Alda standing proudly, her right fist embedding the girl's abdomen. Kicking away the now dead girl's corpse, Alda turned into a blur once again, taking out three more of Ellie's clique members, all of them meeting the same gruesome end – impaled by Alda's knuckle blades. All that was left was Ellie and two clique members, the trio cowering in fear in front of the Aroka, who was formerly a girl that they have bullied a few minutes ago.

"Please! Spare us!" pleaded Ellie, "We will never bother you again! Ever!"

"Bullshit," scoffed Alda, "You're just going to crawl back to school and spread words that I am a monster, would you? **Destroy Mode**."

And with that command, Alda's muscles expanded exponentially, red lines began to appear in between the muscle ridges, forming a vein-like pattern that appears throughout Alda's body. Her chest gem shifted from green to red, and Alda's facial features changed. No longer having the visor-like eye, Alda now has a pair of piercing emerald colored eyes, resembling the eyes of a Gundam. The white armor covering her nose and mouth was removed, revealing a wicked looking smile on Alda's face. Alda's head horn splits apart – the slightly curved one in the middle still exist, but now sandwiched between a V-shaped horn that also came out from her forehead, also dull white in color but in a much more thinner structure. Alda's shoulder pads are now pointed in shape, so do her elbows and knees, they were adorned with dull white spikes. The white armoring covering her ponytail is now gone, allowing Alda to reveal her majestic ponytail to the world to see, the ponytail flaring up in a fiery red coloration. Gone were the knuckle blades, they were replaced by a pair of dull white rapiers, gripped firmly in each hand.

Immediately Alda went to work, stabbing the rapiers through the two clique members near Ellie, skewering them alive. Wrath watched on in sick glee as Alda disposes the skewered corpses, making her advance towards Ellie.

"You are next," Alda lets out a low growl, placing the rapier on her right hand against Ellie's throat. The young girl whimpered as the Aroka pulls her right hand backward, before thrusting it forward again, resulting in the rapier going straight through Ellie's throat.

The young girl choked and coughs for a brief while, blood coming out from her mouth and neck, before she falls limp a few seconds later. Dead.

Slowly Alda pulls out the rapier from Ellie's corpse, before giving the surrounding area a good glance. A scattered pile of corpses lie around Alda, formerly the clique of girls that bullied her endlessly, now she has sent their souls to Hell. As Alda stood silently amidst the corpse pile, the sound of clapping can be heard, attracting Alda's attention.

"Bravo," complimented Wrath as he came out from a nearby building, "You have did yourself pretty well."

"Who are you?" asked Alda, pointing her rapiers at the newcomer, before she took a glance of herself, "Who…am I?"

"Don't worry," Wrath smiled, patting Alda on the back as the two walked away from the gruesome scene, "I'll tell you who you are…"

**xxx**

The funeral of Novi Fitriani and Hasyim Karyadi has gone without a hitch. A few days ago the two were found dead lying in a massive pool of their own blood – Hasyim at his own house in Kampung Melayu, Novi near her damaged car in Kuningan. The police were baffled at the discovery of the two corpses as they were no evidence of a murder weapon or any signs that lead to the culprit; they were simply stabbed to death by an unknown force. These added up to an already tall list of unsolved murders that has been happening for the past few months. The methods were different, but they were all gruesome. And they all leave the police with little evidence apart from the corpses themselves. To add more to the police's bafflement, a group of young girls were found dead at the Cengkareng District in West Jakarta, just a few minutes ago. Like Hasyim and Novi, they all died from a single stab wound.

Dadang Zulfikri stood on front of Novi and Hasyim's grave, his face indicating sheer sorrow. The curly haired and tan skinned young man sobbed softly, the funeral procession has been over for around half an hour, and he was the only one at the Karet cemetery right now. Rain and tears wets his black tuxedo, Dadang's heart is in a state of saddened limbo.

Behind him, underneath a frangipane tree, Anggy stood still, wearing a black hijab, a black T-shirt, and black trousers, her eyes fixed on the sobbing man she once called her boyfriend. She too, like Dadang, felt sad and upset over Novi and Hasyim's demises, but nevertheless, they deserved to die anyway. Taking advantage of an accident that took the lives of her parents and almost took her own life for one's selfish goals is something that Anggy won't forgive, even though the ones doing it were part of her family.

Slowly Anggy walked towards the sad Dadang, her hand starting to caress his cheek carefully. At first Dadang was surprised, as he knew that he was the only one standing in the cemetery. But he was even more surprised as he looked behind, as he saw Anggy embracing him from behind.

"Anggy…you're alive?!"

A few minutes later Anggy and Dadang sat underneath the frangipane tree, shielding themselves from the pouring rain around them. Dadang was still in disbelief that his ex-girlfriend is still alive, after the accident that supposedly killed her.

"How…how did you survived?" asked Dadang.

"Allah didn't wanted me to die, that's all," Anggy gave out the response, a smile included, before it faded away into a much more solemn look, "I'm sorry for your loss. Losing your loved ones is never easy."

"Same for you," Dadang nodded solemnly, "May your father, mother, and uncle rest in peace."

"Thank you," Anggy smiled, wiping away the small amount of tears in her eyes, before embracing Dadang once again, "I miss you so much, you know."

"Me too," Dadang replied, embracing his ex-girlfriend once again, "Will you…become my girlfriend again?"

"Sure thing," Anggy replied, releasing the embrace, "But please…answer this honestly."

"Anything for my angel," Dadang winked.

Anggy giggled, before going on to her question, "When I was in a coma…why did you date Novi?"

That question came as if a Shinkansen has hit Dadang through the heart. He was completely shocked by that question. "_What's going on here?"_ Dadang's thoughts went wild, "_Does she knew…about it?_"

"Please, answer me," Anggy pleads, putting on her best puppy dog eyes, "Why do you date Novi?"

"Because….er…" Dadang stammered, his mind going bonkers as he tries to find the best answer to the question, "She's beautiful like you? She's smart like you? She's a caring person?"

"Liar," Anggy immediately dropped her puppy dog façade, standing up immediately as her body glowed green, transforming into the Crocodile Aroka. Dadang could only watch in shock as his ex-girlfriend grabbed him by the throat, "I said answer me honestly. What you said to me was a bunch of pre-meditated lies."

"What are you?!" gasped Dadang as he struggled to breathe, "What have you done to my girlfriend?"

"I'm still your ex, you piece of shit," Anggy replied, anger can be heard in her tone, "That accident…has awaken a great power within me. The power to punish the ones who have wronged me and my family. Hasyim and Novi, they have wronged my family and have paid for it with their lives."

"You've killed your own uncle and cousin?!" Dadang's eyes widened in horror.

"My Uncle Hasyim…he tried to have me euthanized just so he could use my treatment money to build a villa! And Novi…she's the one that came up with the villa idea!" growled Anggy, tightening her grip on Dadang's throat, causing the man to choke, "And you…you've cheated from me with Novi, haven't you?"

Dadang gasped with shock after hearing that. How did she possibly know that?

"In her minutes leading up to her death Novi has confessed," Anggy said, as if she knew Dadang was about to ask on how she knew about his affair, "She said that you wanted her to replace me in your heart. After I killed her I searched through her Facebook. You two have been doing it behind my back since two weeks before my accident, haven't you?"

Dadang sighed. If he is about to face death right now, might as well confess his crimes.

"I'll admit it," Dadang said, tears slowly forming in his eyes, "You came from a simple family, but Novi…she came from a wealthy one. Her father has arranged us to be together, to unify his company and the company of my family! The villa was planned as our family home later on, we are about to elope together when suddenly…you came. The most beautiful thing that I have ever stumbled upon. You're kind, sweet, gentle…and also humble. I can't afford to break your heart by telling you the news about my arranged relationship…I'm sorry if you have to find out the hard way, Anggy…that accident came just in the right time for me to make my decision. But with Novi dead…I think I could have a chance in having you as my girlfriend…as my future wife? Will you forgive a foolish Dadang and accept me as your boyfriend again? Can we start anew?"

Anggy slowly releases her grip on Dadang's throat, letting the man on the ground by his own feet. Slowly Dadang leaned himself against the frangipane tree, catching his breath. He thought he was spared from Anggy's wrath….

…he was wrong.

Anggy quickly forms her broadsword on her right hand, much to Dadang's horror. Before he could scream, however, a slash has been executed. The slash literally severs all arteries, veins, and bones that linked Dadang's head to his body, in other words, decapitation. A quick and very painful death indeed. Dadang's lifeless head, his eyes permanently fixed in a wide gaze and his mouth agape, slowly rolled on the ground, as the rest of his body collapses. Blood stains from Dadang's severed carotid artery created a red streak on the frangipane tree branch, a silent witness to a sadistic murder.

"All you can say is bullshit," Anggy muttered as she reverts to human form, walking away from Dadang's beheaded corpse, "I have lost all faith on you the moment Novi squealed on your affair. You are nothing but a piece of shit."

After washing away the blood staining her right hand, Anggy decided that it was time for her to leave the Karet cemetery; she couldn't stay there for too long in order to avoid suspicion. Immediately the moment she left the cemetery gates, Anggy hailed for a taxi. But much to her surprise, instead of a taxi, she saw a jet black Cadillac Escalade approaching her. The driver of the car immediately rolled down the window next to her.

"Get in," said the driver, who turns out to be Wrath.

"Why should I?" asked Anggy, "I didn't even knew you."

"Let's just say that I'm a friend of yours," replied Wrath, "I have seen you in action, Anggy Tamara, and must I say I am impressed."

"Are you a cop?" asked Anggy again, fearing that Wrath might be a member of the police who has taken notice of her bloody vengeance quest.

"Nope," Wrath shook his head much to Anggy's relief, "I'm your guardian angel."

Seeing that she has no choice, Anggy opened the door next to her, hopping into the Escalade. Wrath watched on as Anggy fastened her seatbelt, before glancing towards the back seat. There, he saw Alda sleeping peacefully after her whole ordeal.

"Welcome to the Aroka family," Wrath lets out a dark smile as he steps on the gas, driving away from the Karet cemetery.

**xxx**

As with every other afternoon, the Champions Futsal at East Jakarta's Pulo Gadung district is alive with youths trying their hands at the sport of futsal. A form of indoor football, the sport has been quite popular amongst the youths of Jakarta, and Christina Apriani is no exception.

Like Krishna, Christina is 18 years old, and also has just graduated from high school. She has a medium and rather short build and an athletic figure, her skin dark brown, and her silky black hair, shoulder length when let down, is neatly tucked into a ponytail underneath her blue beret. She is now wearing a blue T-shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of turquoise colored sneakers with white accents on them. On her hands is a wooden board, a clipboard to be exact, where she places all of her notes. Her hazel eyes watched carefully at the group of young women, all of them clad in blue, playing futsal in front of them.

Christina was the manager of a fledgling all-girls futsal team, named Inazuma Eleven after the collective favorite anime of the team members. But little does the world know, they are also one of the several Aroka hunting teams assigned by the Astinapura Corporation. Each team has at least one Kamen Rider assigned to them, and for Inazuma Eleven, it's their own manager, who fights the Aroka as Kamen Rider Raigen.

As Christina was busy watching the team practicing, Inazuma Eleven's captain/goalkeeper, 20 year old Ayu "Mangayu" Ardiani, ran frantically towards Christina. Mangayu was a tall and slim young woman, with tan brown skin, long black hair that reaches to the small of her back, and a pair of wide eyes and a luscious red lips, a result of her habit of applying lipstick once every two hours. She was wearing the classic Inazuma Eleven GK jersey – designed by Adidas, and colored yellow with blue stripes as opposed to the team's blue with white stripes jersey. Mangayu quickly approaches Christina, a beeping PDA on her right hand, before she quickly hands over the beeping PDA to a surprised Christina.

"The ATS has just picked this up a couple of minutes ago," Mangayu said, wiping away the sweat from her forehead with a small towel, "An Aroka is currently rampaging at the Pulo Gadung Trade Centre, just nearby."

"On it," Christina nodded, "You'll handle the team's practice session, right?"

"Sure thing," Mangayu replied, "You didn't appoint me as your right hand girl for nothing, right?"

Christina chuckled as she pockets the PDA, handing the clipboard to Mangayu, before making a mad dash towards the futsal arena's parking lot. There Christina hops onto her Suzuki Satria, puts on her helmet before she speeds off.

**xxx**

At the Pulo Gadung Trade Centre, people fled in terror as a platoon of Aroka Soldiers ransacked the stores on the medium-sized shopping mall, with Galatia leading the rampage. The Seahorse Aroka raised up his grey broadsword, beckoning his Aroka Soldiers to do more damage.

"Do it boys!" commanded Galatia, "Search the entire complex for the Kyoryu System!"

The Aroka Soldiers complied and they do just that, breaking into the stores and performing a thorough search. Should the store did not contain the System, the Aroka Soldiers lay waste to it by breaking the merchandises and slicing up the store's infrastructure, causing millions of dollars worth of damage.

"Where is it?" Galatia muttered as the Aroka Soldiers continues their rampage, "Where is the System?"

**xxx**

Krishna and Anne stood in front of a silent tombstone at a cemetery in Pulo Gadung, the words "Putra Siburian and Jane Siburian, now angels in Heaven, may you rest in peace," were engraved on it. A solemn look can be seen on Anne's face, as the young woman struggled to keep herself from crying, while Krishna looked on at the tombstone in front of him blankly. He was confused on why did Anne have brought him there, but something tells him that this has something to do with his abuse of the Kyoryu System lately.

"Are they…your parents?" Krishna asked, breaking the silence.

Anne nodded slowly, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Why..why did you bring me here?" Krishna asked again.

"When the Astinapura Corporation first commissioned the creation of the Prehistoric Drivers," Anne started her story, sniffing in between words, "They recruited some of the best minds in the country to construct them. They believe that the Drivers would allow us humans to traverse ourselves into the Spirit World, to learn more about where the dead will go if their time on our realm runs out. But my parents…they were the first ones to discover that the Drivers were used to pit people against each other…for the Corporation's purposes to seek 'the strongest.' My parents are strong believers in peace. They believe that stopping the Aroka is the duty of humanity together as one. But the Corporation disagreed. They believed only 'the strongest chosen one' can become humanity's sole representative in defeating these creatures. As a result…my parents backed away from the project. The Corporation's higher ups were displeased – they sent people to force my parents to come back into the project, threatening to kill them if they refuse. My parents refused and bravely fought against the death threats…resulting in their deaths…at the hands of a Kamen Rider."

"A Kamen Rider?" Krishna gasped.

Anne nodded sadly, "Kamen Rider Ragnarok, the Corporation's enforcer. He personally executed my parents. Since my parents death, I have been recruited into the project in their place, bearing a grudge against them while waiting for the perfect time to give the Kyoryu System to someone worthy."

"Me?" Krishna pointed towards himself.

"Yeah. But lately your behavior contradicts it. I mean, using the System to do mundane tasks and to peek at girls? That's something that my parents didn't want the System to be used for. They wanted the System to be used for justice, to fight the evils of this world. Whenever someone with the System shouts out the magic word, _henshin_, not only that it strikes fear into the dark hearts of the Aroka, it also announces to the world, 'hey there, I am a warrior of justice. Don't worry, you are safe.' They don't want to die in vain, Krishna. They want you to use this System for justice, to protect people, to ensure that no one dies because of their beliefs like them. Krishna Sadhana, do you want to protect the beliefs of everyone?"

Krishna went silent for a few seconds. His thoughts are racing. He slowly reflects on his behavior lately. Transforming into Kyoryu to do the simplest of task, to satisfy the perverted side of his mind…that is not the duties of a Kamen Rider. That is the duty of an idiotic young man with a powerful belt. He then thought about the people who are willing to sacrifice themselves for the safety of the world. The Kamen Riders of Japan, his idol Shotaro Hidari, his parents, Anne's parents….and then, it hit him.

"I will," Krishna gave out a nod, "I will protect the beliefs of everyone. As Krishna Sadhana, and as a Kamen Rider."

"Good," Anne lets out a smile, wiping away her tears in the process.

Suddenly the two were surprised by the sounds of sirens blaring, as they saw three police cars racing towards the nearby Pulo Gadung Trade Centre. A tall pillar of smoke is seen billowing from the building's roof. At the same time, a beeping noise was heard from Anne's pocket, prompting Anne to take out a PDA device.

"What's that?" asked Krishna.

"An Aroka Tracking System, ATS. One of the equipments that I will supply to your team. These will inform you of an Aroka attack," Anne replied, "And looks like one is attacking right now nearby, at the Pulo Gadung Trade Centre! Krishna, are you willing to fight for justice?"

"I am," Krishna lets out a confident smile, taking out his Prehistoric Driver, "Let's give this Aroka a taste of justice."

**xxx**

At the Trade Centre, a small group of policemen confronted Galatia and his Aroka Soldiers, and much to their horror, the police find themselves severely outnumbered by the Arokas. Nevertheless, the police decided to take action by creating a small barricade near the mall's exit with their standard Glock handguns aimed at the rampaging Aroka horde.

"Fire!" commanded the leading police officer.

Immediately the police rained the Aroka Soldiers in front of them with multiple shots from their handguns. Unfortunately the bullets did nothing but annoy the Aroka Soldiers, their decaying skin merely bouncing off the incoming bullets. Galatia heard the shrieks from his pissed off army, turning his attention towards the police barricade.

"Kill them," Galatia commanded, pointing his broadsword towards the terrified police officers, "Let their blood stain this place!"

The Aroka Soldiers complied, slowly making their way towards the police barricade, their claws ready. The police officers opened fire once again, but like before, their efforts are futile. Slowly the Aroka Soldiers began clawing their way into the barricade, their claws sharp enough to inflict heavy scratches on the barriers used to set up the barricade.

Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle engine being revved echoed in the air, as a blue Suzuki Satria crashes through the mall's window, making a grand entrance as it rammed the Aroka Soldiers attacking the police barrier. After stopping her motorcycle, Christina quickly took off her helmet and takes out her Prehistoric Driver, before taking a glance at the awestruck police officers.

"Run!" Christina commanded, "Run before those creatures regain themselves!"

"What are you doing?" asked the leading police officer, "Are you trying to fight them by yourself? Are you mad?"

"Yes I am," Christina smirked, waving her Prehistoric Driver at the police officers, before placing the device on her waist.

"**DRIVER ON!**" Christina's Prehistoric Driver announced.

Quickly Christina took out a small metallic key, a navy blue _Allosaurus _engraved to it, the code "AL-09" engraved in black underneath it.

"**Henshin!**" Christina exclaims, inserting the key into the Prehistoric Driver and twisting it, before noticing that the Aroka Soldiers that she'd rammed earlier had managed to recover themselves, and are now heading towards her.

"**COME ON! GOD OF THUNDER, ALLOSAURUS PHASE!**" exclaimed Christina's Prehistoric Driver.

A huge lightning bolt suddenly broke through the roof of the Pulo Gadung Trade Centre, striking Christina much to the horror of the police officers. The Aroka Soldiers approaching Christina were instantly vaporized by the lightning's energy.

"Holy crap!" gasped the leading police officer, "That girl just got struck by lightning!"

But instead of turning into a human BBQ, the lightning instead created Christina's Raigen armor, sticking onto her skin and clothes in a blink of an eye. As the lightning dies out, Christina was already clad in armor, before a navy blue holographic _Allosaurus _head appears from behind the young woman and swallows her head whole before biting it, materializing into Raigen's helmet.

Kamen Rider Raigen has arrived on the scene, her Raijin Slayer ready.

"She's a Kamen Rider…" the leading police officer gasped in awe, before turning his attention towards his men, "You heard her, retreat!"

As the police officers left the mall, Raigen immediately engaged the remaining Aroka Soldiers in combat, charging electricity into the blade of her Raijin Slayer as one by one the Aroka Soldiers fell by Raigen's electrified slash. Galatia folded his arms, watching as his army was quickly reduced into ash by Raigen's quick slashes, before she finishes off the final three by firing off three crescent-shaped projectiles made of electricity from her Raijin Slayer's blade, allowing her to have a one-on-one match with Galatia.

"Kamen Rider Raigen," Galatia greeted, brandishing his broadsword, "You may not be my target, but striking down an A-ranked Kamen Rider pleases me as well!"

"What do you Aroka knew about the Battle Royale?" Christina taunted, parrying an incoming slash from Galatia, "Oh, that's right, it ends with us kicking your sorry asses."

"You are going to regret those words, girl!" Galatia growled, executing a merciless flurry of slashes with his broadsword.

At first Raigen managed to parry the slashes with her Raijin Slayer, but within seconds Galatia's mastery of swordplay got the best of her, and eventually the Seahorse Aroka managed to slash Raigen right on the chest, causing sparks to fly as Raigen was sent stumbling back.

"I…will…not…be..beaten…that…easily!" Christina growled, a burst of electricity coming out from her armor with her last two words.

"Really? Humor me," Galatia taunted.

Letting out a rage-filled scream, Raigen charged forward, electricity dancing on the blade of her Raijin Slayer. Immediately Raigen slashed Galatia twice on the chest, but despite the energized slashes, Galatia didn't flinched at all. Raigen slashed Galatia again, aiming for the seahorse on the Aroka's right shoulder, landing a direct hit. The seahorse's head slid off from its place, delighting Raigen, but instead Galatia glared at the navy blue Rider with his eye.

"Really? Is that the best that you've got?" Galatia taunted yet again, as if that slash didn't affected him at all, "You know what? You had your turn. It's my turn now."

Galatia lets out a loud heave as he lifted his broadsword into the air, before executing a powerful slash on Raigen's chest! Raigen stepped back, the slash leaving a mark on her chest armor, with Christina panting heavily underneath her helmet. She had barely sidestepped that slash, if it had hit her head on, her transformation will be undone from the immense damage inflicted.

"Shit…" Christina panted, "Gotta be more careful."

Galatia roared, charging towards Raigen with his broadsword. Raigen saw this coming and tried to lift her Raijin Slayer, but Galatia slashed first, swiftly disarming Raigen, before another slash struck Raigen right on her left shoulder, bringing the Rider to her knees. Galatia swiftly kicked her to the ground, before stepping on her chest, suffocating Christina.

"Any last words?" Galatia asked.

Before Christina could say anything, a red Honda CBR1000RR suddenly broke through the Trade Centre's doors and rammed itself on Galatia's chest, sending the Seahorse Aroka flying backwards. Raigen slowly stood up and saw her savior. It was Krishna, who took off his helmet, before letting out a gasp of shock upon seeing Raigen.

"Another Rider?" Krishna wondered as he saw the battered Raigen in front of him.

"Kamen Rider Raigen," Anne replied from behind Krishna as she took off her own helmet, "An A-ranked Kamen Rider in the Battle Royale. One of the more experienced participants."

"And you are a mere rookie," added Christina, "I saw your fight with the Spider Aroka the other day. It is true that you have the skills, but in the end, you need experience."

"Come again?" Krishna cocked his head, confused by Raigen's words.

"You're just a newbie in this, Kamen Rider Kyoryu," Christina said, pointing towards Krishna, "An E-ranked participant in the Battle Royale. I don't need your help."

Raigen glanced for a moment and saw Galatia regaining his footing. Slowly she clenched her Raijin Slayer, ready to fight once again.

"I got this," Christina said coldly, glaring daggers at the recovered Galatia, "I don't need a rookie bailing me out."

"Stubborn as always," Anne commented as Raigen charged into battle once more, performing a jumping vertical slash on Galatia, which received the full brunt of the attack.

"I don't care if she doesn't want my help," Krishna said, placing his Prehistoric Driver against his waist.

"**DRIVER ON!**"

"What matters the most, is disposing that Aroka before he could claim more innocent victims," Krishna continued, glancing a moment at Anne, "Isn't that right, Anne?"

Anne nodded. Receiving the determination he needed, Krishna inserts his Tyrannosaurus Key into the Prehistoric Driver, before uttering the magic words…

"**Henshin!**"

"**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA, TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**"

Krishna threw his arms apart as he transforms into Kamen Rider Kyoryu, clutching his Shakunetsu no Taiyo once the transformation is completed.

"My blade…will send you demons back to Hell!"

And with that, Krishna gave out a determined yell as Kyoryu marched into battle, the same moment that Galatia is holding Raigen in a choke hold. Christina, struggling to breathe, could only widen her eyes in shock as she saw Kyoryu heading towards her, the flames of determination alive in his eyes.

"You idiot," muttered Christina.

Galatia, on the other hand, was delighted by this turn of events. His superiors have tasked him with retrieving the Kyoryu System and here it is, being used by a man determined to fight him to the death.

"My target is here!" exclaimed Galatia, tossing Raigen's battered body aside, "I will send you to Hell myself before you do!"

Immediately Galatia took out his broadsword, anticipating the incoming slash from Kyoryu's Shakunetsu no Taiyo. The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the damaged mall as the two weapons collided, before the two bladed weapons came apart. Within seconds they collided once again, as Kyoryu and Galatia tested each other's swordsmanship, with neither besting the other.

"You're a worthy fighter, Kyoryu," Galatia complimented as the two combatants backed away from each other, "But My Liege wanted the System right now. Give it to me in peace and I shall leave you no harm."

"If I don't?" Krishna asked in a mocking tone.

"You shall perish!" Galatia roared, charging into battle with his broadsword above his head.

"I'd take that over surrendering," Krishna chuckled underneath his helmet, before he notices something, "Bingo."

Galatia gave an almighty roar as he prepares to perform a powerful downward slash on Kyoryu, the same attack that damaged Raigen earlier, but suddenly his roar was cut short into a squeal of pain. Apparently Kyoryu saw an opening where Galatia left his abs exposed during his run, allowing him to stab the Shakunetsu no Taiyo into the Seahorse Aroka's abdomen.

"How did you…" Galatia gasped in shock.

"Never let your guard down, Sir Dumbsalot," Krishna mocked once again, "You were too confident in performing that slash that you forgot to protect your exposed torso."

Quickly Kyoryu performs a quick succession of punches on Galatia's chest, forcing the fiend to drop his broadsword, before the hero finishes off the combo with a roundhouse kick to the head, sending Galatia to the ground. Before Galatia could recover himself, however, Kyoryu went at it again, forcing the Aroka to his feet as he pulls out his Shakunetsu no Taiyo from Galatia's abdomen, before punching the kaijin's face twice with a quick succession of jabs before an uppercut to the chin sends Galatia to the ground.

"No…" Galatia gasped as he struggled to stand up, the agonizing pain in his head denying him to do so, "It's impossible! I can't be beaten!"

"Nothing's impossible," Krishna replied, activating the lever switch on his belt, "Once you've determined to do something, anything's possible."

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**"

Kyoryu gracefully ran up towards Galatia, performing a jump just a few steps in front of the struggling Aroka, before somersaulting in the air. Kyoryu's right boot bursts into flames as the Rider somersaults, before Kyoryu assumes a flying side kick position. Galatia slowly stood up, shaking his head groggily as he saw Kyoryu descending upon him in Mach speed, his right foot on fire.

"HYAH!"

And with that shout Kyoryu gave Galatia a powerful kick to the chest with his burning right foot, sending the Aroka flying into a nearby pillar. Galatia's prone body smacked hard against the pillar, the force from Kyoryu's Prominence Crush was enough to leave a crater the size of his body on the said pillar.

"I'm sorry My Liege…" Galatia whimpered as his body grew weak, "I have failed you…"

And with that, Galatia exploded in an inferno of grey flames, Kyoryu's _T. rex_ symbol appearing briefly as Galatia's remains, a pile of foul-smelling ash, poured out from the pillar crater, signaling the end of the Seahorse Aroka.

Kyoryu landed gracefully, giving the explosion a brief glance before he turned away from it.

"See you in Hell," Kyoryu muttered as the flames from the explosion dies out.

Kyoryu slowly made his way towards the battered Raigen, pulling the reluctant Rider back to her feet before Kyoryu twists and pulls out his Tyrannosaurus Key from his Prehistoric Driver, reverting back into Krishna.

"You okay?" Krishna asked.

Raigen went silent for a few seconds as she twists and pulls out her Allosaurus Key from her Prehistoric Driver, reverting into Christina. A brief smile was seen on the young woman's face, before it turns into a cold frown.

"F*ck you," Christina simply said that, "I should have taken out that Aroka myself."

And with that, Christina went towards her Suzuki Satria, puts on her helmet and hops onto the bike's seat. She then glared coldly at Krishna from underneath her helmet, before she rides away from the damaged mall.

"Sheesh, a thank you would be appropriate," said an irritated Krishna, as Anne approaches him, taking out her canister to contain Galatia's human spirit before giving Krishna a pat to the shoulder.

"She'll warm up," Anne said as the two watches Christina disappearing from their sights, "Eventually."

"So, back to the Agency?" asked Krishna.

Anne nodded.

**xxx**

Later that night, Syahnaz has cooked an excellent dinner of Spaghetti Marinara, which the team enjoyed very much at the agency's dining room. Anne has been invited to join in the dinner as well. Krishna told his peers about his adventures as Kyoryu today, as well as the words of motivation that Anne has told him. Once he finishes his story, the rest of his team clapped their hands in admiration.

"Looks like we're hunting these Arokas now," Albert said, "At least the true origins of ghosts and other supernatural phenomenon throughout Jakarta have been discovered."

"And these guys sound hostile," added Ranty, a concerned look on her face, "Are you sure that you, Handoyo, and Anne can handle this…by yourselves?"

"Nope," Krishna shook his head, "Anne has told me that the Riders participating in this Battle Royale have teams supporting him or her in battle. That's why she suggested to us that we should make an Aroka hunting team, with the detective agency as a front."

"I suggest Team Kyoryu," added Anne, "I heard that the two of the most successful dance teams in Japan's Zawame City named their Kamen Riders after their teams, signifying that the Rider really represents the teams. How about that?"

A unanimous yes was heard, much to the delight of Anne and Krishna.

"And it's settled," Anne smiled, "Team Kyoryu is now up and running, with their currently D-ranked Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Kyoryu!"

"For Team Kyoryu!" Handoyo exclaims, raising up his glass of apple juice, "And the success that will come to us soon."

"CHEERS!" the entire team exclaims in unison, clinking their glasses together before enjoying their drinks.

Suddenly the agency's metal door was knocked, silencing Anne and the team as Krishna stood up from his chair and went towards the door.

"Who could that be?" Krishna wonders as he answers the door, "Hello?"

Krishna opens the door, to see Mangayu standing outside, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Can I come in?" asked Mangayu.

A few seconds later Mangayu and Krishna are sitting on the lounge, accompanied by their glasses of apple juice.

"My name is Ayu Ardiani, you can call me Mangayu," Mangayu introduces herself, shaking Krishna's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Cokorda Krishna Sadhana, nice to meet you too," Krishna replied, "So what brings you here?"

"An apology," Mangayu said as she took out a small wooden box and gives it to Krishna, "From Kamen Rider Raigen."

"Wow. Are you friends or something with that jerkass?" Krishna asked as he accepts the box.

"Forgive Christina…sometimes her ego gets the best of her," Mangayu smiled sheepishly yet again, "I'm her closest friend, so I knew her very much. Let's just say that the box was her way to say sorry and thank you."

Krishna nodded as he slowly opens the box. Much to his surprise, he has found another Dino Rider Key inside the box – the small metallic key has a yellow _Triceratops _engraved to it, the code "TE-10" engraved in black underneath it.

"Is this…mine?" Krishna asked as he gazed upon the new Dino Rider Key in front of him.

"It's all yours," Mangayu replied.

"Tell Christina…or Raigen….that I say thanks," Krishna smiled.

"Welcome," Mangayu nodded, "And here's another thing…Kamen Rider Raigen has challenged you for a duel, tomorrow afternoon at the Kelapa Gading Jogging Park."

"What?" Krishna immediately shouted that question, attracting the attention of his team.

"Yeah. She says that she wants to settle things with the rookie once and for all," Mangayu said, "I honestly disagreed with her, saying that this is something that you shouldn't do with someone that has just saved your life, but as usual her ego caused her to become deaf. Which brings me to my request Krishna…"

"What is it?" Krishna asked.

"Please knock Christina out of her giant ego throne," Mangayu replied, "I don't want my team, Inazuma Eleven, to be caught in too much trouble because of her ego and stubbornness. That's why I wanted you to snap her out of it."

"You know what?" Krishna lets out a smirk, "I'll accept. It's high time that Raigen learns her lesson."

Mangayu grinned; delighted that Krishna has accepted Christina's challenge.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the Cibubur District in East Jakarta, Wrath has taken Anggy and Alda to a large mansion located right in the border between the DKI Jakarta province and the West Java province.

"Come on in and made yourselves at home, girls," Wrath said gently as he allowed Anggy and Alda into the mansion, the delighted duo bringing their bags into the mansion before they split up into their rooms, "Tomorrow I will explain everything to you."

As Anggy and Alda made themselves comfortable in their rooms, Wrath slowly closes the mansion door behind him, a wicked smile on his face…

**xxx**

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kyoryu**

Kamen Rider Raigen has challenged Kamen Rider Kyoryu into a duel, which Krishna delightfully accepts. But soon the Aroka caught on with the duel and they are planning to release an Aroka to interrupt the duel and to defeat the two Riders once and for all! Meanwhile Anggy and Alda face a dilemma as Wrath explains to them the full detail about their current status as Aroka. Torn between the decision of leading a normal life as a human while concealing her Aroka form or joining the attack on humanity with her fellow Aroka, Anggy will make a vital decision that will affect the war between humans and Aroka! Plus, the debut of Kyoryu's newest Phase, Triceratops Phase!

**Kamen Rider Kyoryu Act 3: Pulverize and Destroy! Strength of a Triceratops!**

**xxx**

**A very lengthy Act 2 has finished! Phew, glad that I have finally cooked up this chapter, this might have been the longest fanfic chapter that I've written! And it is done in only 5 days! Wow, I should have been proud of myself haha xD**

**As usual, tell me what you think about this on the review section, but no flames please! It's okay to tell that this is awesome or this is meh, but please, no flames!**

**Plus I currently need a co-writer right now. My schedules are going up against me with Japanese classes on Tuesday and Thursday and I'll be busy in the weekends. So if you're interested into becoming a co-writer (I see a lot of KR stories here uses them), feel free to PM me. I'll send you the plot outlines for the next few Acts, and once you've finished giving "the meat to the bones," I'll made some adjustments before I publish it here on this site!**

**And another thing – Kamen Rider Kyoryu has made his debut on Eternal Storyteller's Kamen Rider: The Next Generation! Go check out ES' awesome story!**

**This is maxpower02 and I'll see you soon^^**

**P.S: If you are wondering, I _did _based the Unicorn Aroka on Unicorn Gundam. Her Aegis Mode is UG's Normal (Unicorn) Mode, and her Destroy Mode is UG's...well Destroy Mode (or NT-D Mode) :v**


	3. Strength of a Triceratops!

**Previously, on Kamen Rider Kyoryu**

18 year old Krishna Sadhana starts to abuse his newfound identity as Kamen Rider Kyoryu to cause mischief around him, prompting Anne to take the young man to her parents' grave and lecture him on what it means to be a Kamen Rider. Elsewhere 17 year old Alda Galuh Fitria Dewi was accidentally killed by a group of girls bullying her, before she was inexplicably revived as the Unicorn Aroka, who shortly and brutally murders her assailants. She, along with Anggy Tamara, who had also transformed into an Aroka, the Crocodile Aroka to be exact, were taken in by Wrath, a Centipede Aroka and a member of a group of powerful Aroka known as the Executive Aroka, who are essentially generals in the Aroka's quest to cause as much death and destruction on our world. Krishna meets another participant of the Battle Royale, Christina Apriani, who transforms into Kamen Rider Raigen, and soon he received a hostile welcome from her, which continues despite Krishna saving her from the powerful Galatia, the Seahorse Aroka. Meanwhile the Astinapura Corporation has discovered a Dino Rider Key, a sign of something big to come, as Christina challenges Krishna for a one-on-one Rider duel…

**xxx**

The morning Sun slowly rises over the harbor area of Tanjung Priok in North Jakarta, a sign of a beginning of a new day. But since dawn, before the Sun had made itself known, Christina Apriani had been busy.

The user of the Raigen System had been busy since 2am, running several vigorous laps around the Tanjung Priok Harbor, followed up by a grueling session of push-ups, pull-ups, and sit-ups. The memory of her near defeat at the hands of Galatia yesterday stung her repeatedly every time her body starts to show signs of giving up. Christina was determined to be stronger, to let that humiliation to be the last one she'll ever suffer in the Battle Royale. There is no way in the world that she's going to let that rookie Krishna bailing her out again. A very experienced A-ranked Rider saved by a mere E-ranked one, who managed to promote himself to D after that win against Galatia. It was more than enough to put a scar on her dignity. A scar that she would like to heal by defeating Kamen Rider Kyoryu in her duel with him later that afternoon.

Christina collapsed on the ground, clad in only her light blue sports bra, black tracksuit trousers, and white running shoes, her body drenched in sweat. As she struggled to fight against the mounting fatigue, Christina gazed on the morning sky, once again remembering her humiliating near-loss yesterday…

_**Flashback begins**_

"_Kamen Rider Raigen," Galatia greeted, brandishing his broadsword, "You may not be my target, but striking down an A-ranked Kamen Rider pleases me as well!"_

"_What do you Aroka knew about the Battle Royale?" Christina taunted, parrying an incoming slash from Galatia, "Oh, that's right, it ends with us kicking your sorry asses."_

"_You are going to regret those words, girl!" Galatia growled, executing a merciless flurry of slashes with his broadsword._

_At first Raigen managed to parry the slashes with her Raijin Slayer, but within seconds Galatia's mastery of swordplay got the best of her, and eventually the Seahorse Aroka managed to slash Raigen right on the chest, causing sparks to fly as Raigen was sent stumbling back._

"_I…will…not…be..beaten…that…easily!" Christina growled, a burst of electricity coming out from her armor with her last two words._

"_Really? Humor me," Galatia taunted._

_Letting out a rage-filled scream, Raigen charged forward, electricity dancing on the blade of her Raijin Slayer. Immediately Raigen slashed Galatia twice on the chest, but despite the energized slashes, Galatia didn't flinched at all. Raigen slashed Galatia again, aiming for the seahorse on the Aroka's right shoulder, landing a direct hit. The seahorse's head slid off from its place, delighting Raigen, but instead Galatia glared at the navy blue Rider with his eye._

"_Really? Is that the best that you've got?" Galatia taunted yet again, as if that slash didn't affected him at all, "You know what? You had your turn. It's my turn now."_

_Galatia lets out a loud heave as he lifted his broadsword into the air, before executing a powerful slash on Raigen's chest! Raigen stepped back, the slash leaving a mark on her chest armor, with Christina panting heavily underneath her helmet. She had barely sidestepped that slash, if it had hit her head on, her transformation will be undone from the immense damage inflicted._

"_Shit…" Christina panted, "Gotta be more careful."_

_Galatia roared, charging towards Raigen with his broadsword. Raigen saw this coming and tried to lift her Raijin Slayer, but Galatia slashed first, swiftly disarming Raigen, before another slash struck Raigen right on her left shoulder, bringing the Rider to her knees. Galatia swiftly kicked her to the ground, before stepping on her chest, suffocating Christina._

_**Flashback ends**_

As soon as the thought of Krishna saving her from Galatia came into her mind, Christina quickly shook her head, trying to get that moment out from her memory. Remembering that time and time again will worsen the scar on her already wounded pride. Quickly Christina grabbed a bottle of isotonic water and poured its contents all over her sweating body, hoping that it'll cool her down for a while before she proceeds to her next exercise routine.

Slowly Christina approaches a disused warehouse located deep into the harbor, overlooking the proud Jakarta Bay. Silently, looking around to ensure that nobody's there, Christina opens the warehouse's doors, entering the abandoned building before turning on the warehouse's dim lights, revealing a red and black punching bag hanging in the middle of the warehouse.

Within minutes Christina attacked the punching bag repeatedly with a series of jabs, uppercuts, hooks, and kicks. Side kicks, roundhouse kicks, the poor punching bag was left without mercy as Christina performed a variety of martial arts techniques on it, determined to sharpen herself before the afternoon's duel. Hours went by as Christina continues to brutalize the punching bag, sweat drenching her forehead as she looks to wrap up her training before breakfast. Preparing herself, Christina then executes a powerful jab at the punching bag, literally puncturing it and causing its sand contents to pour out.

"Huh, guess training's over then," Christina muttered as she saw the sand piling up underneath the broken punching bag, "Reminder, buy a new punching bag after the duel."

Suddenly a ringing noise was heard, prompting Christina to approach a nearby stack of boxes. She has placed her ATS PDA there and it is now ringing like crazy. Christina thought that an Aroka is on the attack right now, but was relieved to find out that someone is trying to call her through the PDA. Immediately Christina picked up the PDA and answered the call.

"Good morning, Christina Apriani here," Christina greeted.

"_Good morning, Raigen_," replied a male voice from the other side, "_Training again, I see?_"

"Yes, Mr. Vice-President," nodded Christina, as she is now currently in a conversation with the Vice-President of the Astinapura Corporation, "How did you find out?"

"_Don't play dumb_," chuckled the middle-aged man from the phone, "_We know where you are. The Prehistoric Drivers are installed with trackers that allowed us to watch your progress_."

"Figure that you would spy on me," Christina laughed, "By the way, where's the President? Usually when the Corporation wants to talk with me, the President would personally do that."

"_The President is busy today, he's scheduled to meet the Indonesian Police today regarding the Aroka issue_," replied the Vice-President, "_By the way, the reason that I called you….is regarding your training. I have seen the battle footage against the Seahorse Aroka and to be honest, I can tell that you are slipping off_."

"Am not," argued Christina, "It's just yesterday is not my lucky day."

"_You are still lucky that you're alive, Christina_," the Vice-President said, "_That newcomer using the Kyoryu System…you should thank him for saving your life. From his battle footage I could see that he's doing quite well_."

"He's just a rookie," scoffed Christina, "Beginner's luck. We'll see who's luckier when I defeat him in today's duel."

"_You challenged Kyoryu to a duel?_" asked the Vice-President.

"At the Kelapa Gading Jogging Park," replied Christina, "And this afternoon, I will prove myself as one of the Battle Royale's most formidable contestant."

The Vice-President chuckled, before Christina hangs up her PDA. She then once again bathed herself in isotonic water before leaving the warehouse behind her.

**xxx**

**OP: Gaim no Kaze – JUST LIVE MORE**

**(Instruments) **The four main Riders of the story stood side by side on a rooftop somewhere in Jakarta, all of them brandishing their weapons, ready to engage in battle.

**(Got it move…WOW…) **Weapons from the Riders of the story attacks a stone monolith somewhere in the Spirit World, causing it to transform into the Kamen Rider Kyoryu logo, its background changing from the Spirit World to a sunny Jakarta skyline.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)** Shots of the Riders' armors were shown, before the four main Riders poses inside an armory.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!) **Kyoryu points his Shakunetsu no Taiyo at the viewers, while a reflection underneath the Rider shows Krishna pointing the same weapon.

**(Sabaibaru You got move) **Krishna is shown frantically running towards the camera only for a fence to bar him.

**(Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Kyoryu is shown standing in front of the fence barring Krishna, walking away confidently with his weapons in hand as Krishna dissolves into dust behind him.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru)** Christina is watching an all-girls futsal match, looking surprisingly emotionless amongst the cheering crowd.

**(Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** The scene shows a few shots of the futsal match before it changes back to the crowd, where Raigen has replaced Christina as she quickly stood up, ready to accept battle.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)** Kyoryu and Raigen clashed their weapons together, before it shifts to Krishna and Christina still locked in combat, their poses exactly the same as their Rider forms' poses.

**(Doko ni aru?)** Anggy, Alda, and another girl, all of them clad in black, are seen walking away from a burning building.

**(Do tsukau?) **The four main Riders were shown one by one at same armory from before, each of them posing with their respective weapons.

**(Kindan no…)** Krishna is seen holding his Tyrannosaurus Key, posing himself to transform as he inserts the key into his Prehistoric Driver…

**(…kaijitsu?!)** A quick shot of Krishna turning his Tyrannosaurus Key followed by two other people turning their Dino Rider Keys in their respective Prehistoric Drivers were shown.

**(`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame) **Shots of Kyoryu's four forms were shown, each of them using their respective weapons to show off their skills to the viewers.

**(Omae no moto ni fuku) **Alfian holds a locket containing a photograph of a French-Indonesian young woman, his face indicating sadness as he clenches his fist and slams the locket onto the ground.

**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blown' up)** Ragnarok is then shown slashing through an army of Aroka Soldiers, the reflection underneath Ragnarok shows Kyoryu and Raigen struggling to beat their enemies.

**(Ashita ga yume ga)** A shot of a crying young woman is then shown, before the footage was shattered like glass by a punch, the punch being done by a _Pachycephalosaurus_-themed Rider.

**(Mada mienakute mo)** Krishna stood in the middle of his detective agency office, his team working hard to solve a case, his arms folded, a few seconds later it was replaced by a mysterious girl clad in a high school uniform standing in the same office, a supernatural aura emanates from her as she points at the viewers.

**(Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara) **The armor pieces of Tyrannosaurus Phase were shown, before it was cut to Kyoryu slashing at the viewers with his katana. The armor pieces of Allosaurus Phase were then shown, before it was cut to Raigen taking on Alda's Unicorn Aroka form in Destroy Mode.

**(Utsumuku na yo [kao agero]) **The _Pachycephalosaurus_-themed Rider and Ragnarok are shown working together side-by-side, taking out several Aroka Soldiers.

**(Doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku]) **The armor pieces of both Pachycephalosaurus Phase and Giganotosaurus Phase are then shown followed up by armor pieces from Kyoryu's auxiliary forms being laid on the same shot.

**(Shinjita michi o yuke)** The Crocodile Aroka, brandishing her broadsword, charges into battle with a reflection of Anggy screaming underneath the kaijin, making her way towards Kyoryu who remained still.

**( JUST LIVE MORE!) **The Crocodile Aroka lifts up her broadsword and prepares to slash Kyoryu, only for Kyoryu to suddenly retaliate with his Shakunetsu no Taiyo, a blinding flash of light was created by the collision of the two weapons.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!) **The final shot shows Kyoryu riding a modified Honda CBR1000RR around the HI Roundabout, ready to take on the Aroka somewhere in Jakarta.

**xxx**

_**Act 3: Pulverize and Destroy! Strength of a Triceratops!**_

Krishna stared blankly at his newly acquired Triceratops Key, lying lazily on the agency's lounge sofa. The rest of the team is with Anne at the agency's back room, installing what Anne described to them last night during dinner as a "portal linking our world with the Spirit World." During dinner as well Anne told the rest of the team what she told Krishna and Handoyo a few days ago regarding the Aroka and the Spirit World, and much to her delight, everyone has agreed to help as well. As the morning starts off with the team using an unused storage at the back of the agency to build the team's Spirit World portal, Krishna has decided to excuse himself from working for the time being.

_**Flashback begins**_

"_Why?" asked Anne as Krishna asked her permission for him to be excused._

"_I have a lot of things going on in my mind," Krishna replied, "But mostly, I need to clear my thoughts for this afternoon's duel with Kamen Rider Raigen. If what you said about her was true, I'm in for the fight of my life. And I just started fighting!"_

_Anne sighed as Krishna left the back room, before turning her attention towards the rest of the team who are busy setting up the portal._

_**Flashback ends**_

"Better train myself," Krishna said as he got up, pocketing his Triceratops Key before grabbing his Prehistoric Driver and Tyrannosaurus Key as he left the agency.

**xxx**

A few minutes later Krishna was at the backyard of the Casa del Kelapa Gading, already clad in his Kyoryu armor. In front of him were a set of scarecrows that he had built himself, serving as target practice. Keeping the Shakunetsu no Taiyo at its holster for the time being, Krishna decides that he must first brush up his punches. Stepping up towards the nearest scarecrow, Kyoryu let loose with a barrage of punches, varying from jabs, to hooks, to uppercuts, all of them smacking against the scarecrow's hay body. Kyoryu kept on punching and punching, before suddenly, as he prepares an uppercut aimed at the scarecrow's head, his right fist ignited into a ball of fire, energizing the uppercut much to Krishna's surprise.

"Wait! I didn't ask for that!" gasped Krishna.

But it was too late. Kyoryu had already executed the flaming uppercut, setting fire to the scarecrow before the force of the punch severs the scarecrow's head from its body. Since the scarecrow was made out of hay and wood, the resulting attack has caused a small fire to break out.

"Oh shit!" cursed Krishna, trying to extinguish the flames burning the scarecrow by stepping on the burning head and by flailing his arms in front of the scarecrow, hoping that the resulting wind would put out the fire. He was wrong – it got worse.

Suddenly a misty burst was let loose from behind Kyoryu, extinguishing the flames burning the scarecrow, but the fire had already turned the scarecrow into ash. Kyoryu turned around, to see Ranty smiling at him, a fire extinguisher in hand.

"Anne sent me here," Ranty said a few minutes later as Krishna, now untransformed, enjoyed a glass of lemonade that Ranty had brought with her, "She said that the team's Kamen Rider should have something to eat and drink first before engaging his challenger. And there he is training and almost setting fire to the entire backyard."

"Whoops," Krishna giggled as he chomped down on a sandwich, "Guess I miscalculated Tyrannosaurus Phase's pyrokinetic ability."

Ranty laughed, "That's alright. Next time, make a scarecrow from something less flammable."

"I don't think that's possible!" laughed Krishna.

"Well, from what I saw, you're doing great," Ranty said, "Mind if I watch you train again?"

"Sure thing," Krishna smiled, finishing up his sandwich and lemonade.

"Nervous?" Ranty asked, which Krishna replied by shaking his head.

Ranty watched on as Krishna transforms into Kamen Rider Kyoryu once again, resuming his training as he switches to kicking attacks. As Kyoryu repeatedly kicked the scarecrow in front of him, Ranty gripped her hands tightly onto the fire extinguisher, fearing that Tyrannosaurus Phase's fire powers would activate suddenly…

…which did after a few minutes, with Kyoryu accidentally setting another scarecrow on fire again after performing a powerful side kick on its chest.

"I got this!" Ranty said as she sprayed the fire extinguisher all over the burning scarecrow, with Kyoryu scratching his helmet sheepishly behind her.

"And we haven't seen me doing my swordsmanship practice yet," Krishna laughed.

**xxx**

Pride, Envy, Gluttony, and Sloth all bowed down before their mysterious leader, who is communicating with them as usual through the pool in their hideout. Wrath is nowhere to be seen, so do the other two Executive Aroka codenamed Lust and Greed. In fact, ever since they came into the human realm and resided in their hideout, they haven't seen Lust or Greed yet, and Wrath seldom stays in the hideout – he preferred to reside in his personal mansion at Cibubur.

"_My generals, it has come to my attention that Galatia has failed_," the being inside the pool spoke.

"Forgive me for my agent's failure, Leader," Pride bowed apologetically in front of the pool, "I did not calculate that the user of the Kyoryu System has gotten into grips with the gift that he has received."

"_But thankfully I have good news_," the being spoke again, "_Kyoryu is to challenge another Rider this afternoon…Kamen Rider Raigen_."

"The other Rider that Galatia almost defeated?" asked Envy.

"_Exactly. I want you to send one of your agent to interrupt the fight_," the being said, "_Hopefully that Aroka would bring us not only Kyoryu's head, but also Raigen's_."

"I got just your guy," Sloth chuckled.

As Sloth chuckled, a monstrous humanoid steps out from the shadow, bowing in respect to the four Executive Aroka. The humanoid was mostly brown in color and was based on a bison. The Bison Aroka was clad in thick brown fur that kept it warm just like the animal that it was based on, with a red and blue underpants made out of leather covering his crotch. Like the Unicorn Aroka, the Bison Aroka's feet resemble hooves, while sharp claws adorn the Bison Aroka's fingers. The kaijin's arms were muscular, so does his pectoral muscles and abdomen, giving the Bison Aroka an intimidating look. But the most striking feature of the Bison Aroka was his head. The Aroka's head was covered in silver metal; black nails are seen adjoining the numerous metal plating covering the Bison Aroka's head together. Even the Aroka's horns were made out of metal, while his red eyes are made out of camera lenses, which zoom in and out as he gazed upon the four Executive Aroka in front of him. Another peculiar feature in this Aroka was a large cannon made of metal that rests on the Bison Aroka's right shoulder, while two metallic exhaust pipes are seen extending out from the Aroka's shoulder blades.

"**E-le-gi-tron** re-a-d-y to s-e-r-ve y-o-u a-ll," the Bison Aroka introduces himself in a robotic, monotone voice, "I wi-ll n-ot dis-a-pp-o-i-nt M-a-st-e-r Sl-o-t-h! I wi-ll c-ru-s-h t-h-o-se pes-k-y Ri-de-r-s wi-th m-y o-wn tw-o h-and-s!"

"Does he always talks this way?" asked Gluttony.

"Unfortunately yes," Sloth nodded, "But don't underestimate him – despite his stammered speech, I can guarantee that he will get the job done. Elegitron, let's give Kyoryu and Raigen a surprise that they won't forget."

"Af-fir-ma-ti-ve," Elegitron nodded, walking away from the four Executive Aroka, ready to execute his mission.

**xxx**

First Police Inspector Febriani Kusumastuti lets out a slight yawn, placing her head on her folded arms. For the past weeks she and her 5-man team have been investigating the string of strange and violent murders that has broken out throughout Jakarta. These murders left no clues for the police with the exception of the victims' corpses, all of them killed brutally albeit in different manners. Some were mutilated, others beheaded, while some were brutally stabbed. The deaths of Novi Fitriani, Hasyim Karyadi, and a group of high school girls at Cengkareng fell into the third category, and like the other murders no clues were found at the scene of the crime. With the body count piling up, the Jakarta Metropolitan Police are struggling to solve these murders, leaving Febriani and her team with countless of sleepless nights.

The room where Febriani and her team were assigned to was a medium-sized one, and like Krishna's detective agency, it was a conference-type room, only much smaller, but somewhat cozier thanks to the reclining seats and the air conditioning. The cool breeze from the AC has caused Febriani to become even sleepier, taking off her glasses as she prepares to take a nap…

…only for a voice to interrupt her.

"Taking an early nap on the job, I see?"

Febriani groggily woke up to saw her superior, Police Commissioner Ardian Kemala. At 37 years old, Ardian still looked fit and intimidating despite his age, with his tall and muscular physique, dark brown skin, and his buzzcut hairstyle. Meanwhile, 23 year old Febriani has rather tanned skin, an athletic yet rather plump build, and shoulder-length black hair. The two police officers are wearing their standard uniforms – light brown shirt, dark brown trousers for Ardian and dark brown skirt for Febriani, and badges that show the ranks of the two.

"Can't blame me," Febriani laughed, "Didn't have any sleep in like two days."

"Must be working in overdrive to solve those cases, huh?" Ardian said which received a nod from Febriani, "I understand your burden. The culprit of those murders has left no clue whatsoever from the crime scenes, our only lead are the victims' corpses. All of them are killed in a way inhumanly possible. The stab wounds on Miss Fitriani and Mr. Karyadi were all deep stab wounds inflicted by someone very strong. So strong, that their stab wounds went through their bodies. Literally."

"True," Febriani said, "Do you think…that a monster is behind these murders?"

"You're silly," Ardian scoffed, "You do know that monsters don't exist right? But then again…there is a possibility. Someone or something unknown to us is committing these heinous crimes. It's up to us to do what we do best, in order to prevent more victims."

"Speaking of which, why are you here anyway?" Febriani asked, "It is uncommon for you to come by here yourself, usually you sent that aide of yours."

"The Police General requests the presence of your team in his room right now," Ardian replied, "The information that he is about to give to you is so classified, not even my aide is allowed to know."

"Okay," Febriani nodded, quickly drinking a glass of water to kill off her sleepiness, "And the rest of my team?"

"Already there," Ardian smiled, "They're waiting for you, Febriani."

**xxx**

Febriani was escorted by Ardian to the Police General's office, where the rest of her team awaits. Other than Febriani's team, also waiting in the room were two elderly-aged men, and a 24 year old man clad in a business suit. The office is just like your run of the mill office of a superior officer – a simple table and chair office with, complete with a reclining seat for the Police General, a large bookshelf that contains the Police General's reading material, a plasma TV, a lounge sofa and several chairs, where the members of Febriani's team were sitting right now. Another chair was used by an elderly man clad in a business suit, sitting next to the Police General on his recliner, while the young man in the suit has opted to stand up and lean himself against a wall, folding his arms in a slightly cocky manner.

Police General Ahmad Sutopo watches on as Ardian escorted Febriani into the room, his trained eyes (for a 59 year old man) scanning the room, looking right at the seven people in front of him. Like Ardian, Ahmad's physique was unaffected by his aging despite his short white hair, at 180 cm tall he still sports his athletic physique that he had trained since the first day he'd enrolled in the Police Academy around 40 years ago. Like Ardian, Febriani, and the other members of Febriani's team, he is wearing a police uniform, but with more badges compared to the seven policemen and policewomen in front of him. Next to Ahmad was 57 year old Hatta Alamsyah, none other than the President of the Astinapura Corporation himself. Hatta has a slim and athletic figure, thanks to years and years of training to maintain his stamina in running Indonesia's largest corporation, and his face indicates an Oriental descent, light brown skin and all. His greased black hair showed minor signs of graying, while a mustache, not unlike Tom Sellick's, sat nicely between his nose and lips. And finally, the young man standing next to Hatta is Alfian Haris Fauzan Al-Fachrizy, head of the Astinapura Corporation's Research and Development Department, also known as Kamen Rider Ragnarok (but unknown to Ahmad, Ardian, Febriani, and the members of her team).

"You do know why I gathered you all here, right?" asked Ahmad, his tone indicating seriousness.

"No," Febriani shook her head, her team doing the same as well, "Why?"

"As you know your team is currently investigating a string of brutal murders that has been happening all around Jakarta in the past few weeks," Ahmad starts his explanation, "And until today we could not find any evidence on the culprit of those murders….until yesterday."

Ahmad then gives Febriani a photograph, which she immediately examines. After a few seconds looking at it, a shocked look was seen on Febriani's face.

"What's that?" Febriani asked, showing the photograph towards Ahmad, Hatta, and Alfian as she points at a blurred image of a grey knight standing amidst a wrecked shopping mall.

"An Aroka," this time it was Hatta who spoke, "Creatures from a realm parallel to ours, the Spirit World, where the spirit of the death goes before going to the afterlife. Yesterday a small squad of policemen was dispatched to the Pulo Gadung Trade Centre, to find that the place is being attacked by a group of these creatures, led by the grey knight in the photograph, identified as the Seahorse Aroka."

"What does this has to do with the mysterious murders that we're facing?" Febriani asked, "We don't want any more victims!"

"We believe that these creatures are the mastermind behind those murders," this time it was Alfian who answered that, "The victims of the murders that your team are investigating, they all have died in ways inhumanly possible. An Aroka has enough strength, brutality, and supernatural powers to commit those murders. That is why in order for these murders to stop, the Astinapura Corporation recommends the Jakarta Metropolitan Police to do more research in these creatures."

"These Aroka may sound dangerous, but thankfully, we have a solution to that problem," Hatta continued, showing two blurred photographs of Kyoryu and Raigen fighting Galatia yesterday, "These were taken from the Pulo Gadung Trade Centre's CCTV cameras. They are what we call, Kamen Riders."

"Kamen Riders?" asked a member of Febriani's team, a slim bodied and athletically build 22 year old young woman with rather tanned skin and long black hair that extends to the small of her back, Second Police Inspector Rere Sara, "What are they?"

"Masked heroes fighting for justice and the safety of the people of Jakarta," Alfian answered, "We created these heroes with our technology so they could fight the Aroka head on. These creatures can't be killed by conventional human weapons. They needed to be killed with high class technology, our technology."

"So what are you going on about?" asked another member of Febriani's team, a plump bodied 19 year old woman who was the team's newest addition, First Bhayangkara Mia Suminar. Mia has fair white skin and curly shoulder length black hair that is now being kept underneath a dark brown hijab, the same shade of dark brown as her skirt, "Why are you gathering us here in the first place."

"The Astinapura Corporation has offered their help in our investigation," answered Ahmad, "They are providing us with funding to form a special investigative team to track down, research, and hunt these Aroka, and also providing us with the technology necessary to create…the Jakarta Metropolitan Police's own Kamen Rider."

"That's right," Hatta added, "As we speak, we are developing a Prehistoric Driver exclusively for the Jakarta Metropolitan Police. We have already found a necessary material to activate it – the Dino Rider Key."

As if on cue, Alfian shows the photograph of the newly discovered Velociraptor Key, much to the awe and curiosity of Febriani and her team.

"The Velociraptor Key, coded 'VW-11'. A Wind Class key, enabling its user to move at blinding speeds and perform aerokinesis, the manipulation of wind," Alfian explained, "We are planning to name your Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Raptor. Inspired by both the _Velociraptor_, and the F-22 Raptor, one of the world's finest fighter jets. We are hoping that Kamen Rider Raptor would become an invaluable asset for the Jakarta Metropolitan Police in handling Aroka-related cases."

"Interesting," Febriani nodded her head in interest.

"We are also considering mass-producing Raptor's Prehistoric Driver and its Velociraptor Key," added Ahmad, "With the Astinapura Corporation's research, technology, and funding, of course. We are hoping to create an army of mass-produced Kamen Riders working underneath the Jakarta Metropolitan Police, thus enabling us to eliminate the Aroka threat once and for all."

"I see," Febriani said, finally understanding what she and her team are dealing with, "So who will be the user of this Kamen Rider Raptor?"

"We will send someone into your team," Alfian said, much to the disappointment of the team, "That person will use the Raptor System, and your team will assist him or her."

"So we're the Rider's support group then?" asked Febriani, which Alfian answers with a nod,  
"I see."

"I thought that one of us is going to use the Raptor System?" said a disappointed Rere.

"Yes, eventually," Ahmad replied, "But for the first few months, let someone from the Astinapura Corporation use it. He or she will train the police officer chosen to wield the Raptor System later on."

"So, are we clear?" Hatta asked, receiving nods from Febriani and her team, "Alright. Dismissed."

**xxx**

Wrath drove his Cadillac Escalade through the streets of Cibubur, all morning he has left Anggy and Alda by themselves in his mansion as he sets out to find more newly born Aroka to recruit. But much to his dismay, it has been a slow morning, and with Anggy and Alda waiting in the mansion, he must come home early to tend to them. Calmly Wrath navigated through the crowded streets of Cibubur, before making a turn towards a quiet alley, which leads to his mansion.

Inside the mansion, Anggy and Alda were busy chatting happily in the living room, all while watching _SpongeBob SquarePants_ on Wrath's plasma TV. Since their arrival in the mansion, the two young women had bonded with each other quite well, united by the fact that they had suffered premature deaths in their young lives, before being inexplicably revived by a mysterious force, which also turns them into monstrous humanoids. They both also harbored grudges against people who had forsaken them and they have avenged themselves by killing those people. And finally, they were both taken in by a mysterious young man in emo clothing, claiming that he is their guardian angel, who then took them to his mansion. Anggy's parents had died and she has killed her uncle and cousin, and she feels that by abandoning the rest of her family, she is ready to start her life anew. Alda, in the other hand, is still in the care of her kind grandparents, but she and Wrath managed to convince them to let her go, under the pretense that she's going to participate in a "summer camp" program. But right now the two women have a question that had been bothering them for a while – why are Wrath's intentions for them?

Their question is about to be answered soon enough, as Wrath has arrived from his morning stroll, grinning widely as he enters his mansion.

"Hello girls!" Wrath greeted as he approaches both Anggy and Alda, who are sitting on the mansion's couch, "How's my two favorite girls doing?"

"We're fine," replied Anggy, before glaring coldly towards Wrath, "We just got here yesterday night. We are not your favorite girls."

"Fine," Wrath sighed, dropping his grin as he threw himself against a beanbag near the couch the women are sitting on.

"Why?" asked Alda as Wrath drunk a glass of water to refresh his exhausted body, "Why did you take us here?"

"Come again?" Wrath asked back instead.

"We have been waiting to ask you this," Anggy replied, "Why are you taking us in? Why do you take us here? And…to quote Alda's question when I first talked to her yesterday….who are we?"

After Anggy had asked that, her body started to glow green as Alda glowed white, before in a flash of green and white lights Anggy had transformed into the Crocodile Aroka, while Alda assumes her Unicorn Aroka form, in Aegis Mode. The two Aroka looked at each other and themselves in confusion, before turning their attention towards Wrath.

"Who are we?" Anggy asked again.

Wrath lets out a slight sigh. He reaches for the remote and turns off the TV, as his body starts to glow black. And, much to Anggy and Alda's surprise, Wrath's body began to undergo a grotesque transformation, before he had fully transformed himself into his true form, the Centipede Aroka.

"You…." gasped Alda.

"….you're just like us…." continued Anggy.

"The three of us has something in common," Wrath said, his mandibles clicking every time he spoke, "We all have died some point in our lives….and we're all been revived by this mysterious force…with these monstrous forms as a price. You and I are Aroka. Creatures from the darkest reaches of the Spirit World."

"Aroka?" both Alda and Anggy asked in unison.

"Yes," Wrath nodded, "We all die for a reason…and the three of us are revived by the Aroka for the same reasons. To serve our God Deus, to strike terror into the hearts of mere humans, to sire more of our kind, and to cause as much death and destruction possible, to herald Deus' revival."

"Death…and destruction?" asked a confused Anggy.

"You two may have not realized it, but your grudges have caused your revival as an Aroka. The Aroka knew everything, even the personal problems that you two didn't knew," Wrath continues his explanation, before pointing towards Anggy, "Like your boyfriend cheating on your cousin. The Aroka knew about that before you do, and that is why you have been revived as one of us. The killings that you did are not purely your deeds as a former human. It is the deed of your Aroka side, thirsty for blood and destruction"

"Is…that…so?" gasped Anggy in sheer shock and disbelief, "So when I killed my uncle, my cousin, and my ex…"

"Your grudges has manifested themselves in your Aroka form, allowing you to take vengeance," Wrath lets out an evil smirk, before turning his attention towards Alda, "Your desires to be belonged, to be free from oppression, to punish whoever caused misery in your life. That's what revived you as an Aroka. And those desires…were quenched in the blood of your friends whom you have slaughtered."

"Are…you…serious?" stammered a shocked Alda, tears began to form in her eye.

"I've known a lot about you, Alda Galuh Fitria Dewi," Wrath lets out a snicker, "On how your father used to beat you up, how your friends bullied you…deep down you didn't want to hurt them, right? You just wanted them to realize the errors of their ways. But somewhere in that heart of gold of yours, are specks of black, which demanded the blood of the ones who had done wrong to you. And those specks of black manifest themselves in your Aroka form."

"How…how did you know that?" Alda cried, prompting Anggy to hug and comfort the 17 year old.

"Believe it or not, your Aroka side told me," Wrath gave the answer, "Normally when deceased humans are revive by the Aroka, their human side were eradicated completely except for their memories, replaced with the sheer animalistic fury of the Aroka. The Aroka observes their potential hosts, enabling them to know their potential hosts' pain, desires, grudges, and sadness. And when those hosts died, the Aroka will receive a gateway to posses them, reviving them as puppets…serving our almighty God Deus."

"You're sick, you know?! You're the sickest person I've ever known! Even sicker than my uncle, my cousin, and even my ex!" growled Anggy, her eyes glaring at Wrath as she continues to embrace the now crying Alda.

"But the eradication was not done instantly – the revived puppets still retain their humanity. By surrendering their humanity to their grudges, desires, and the things that made them to be revived as an Aroka, they will become fully mature Aroka. That's where I came in," Wrath explains, fully aware of the sheer anger directed towards him by Anggy but deciding to ignore it, "I am an Executive Aroka, generals answering to our Leader, an extension of Deus' will. I recruit new Aroka like you two and accelerate the eradication of their humanity, turning them into full fledged, bloodthirsty Aroka ready to serve our God Deus. My job is to erase such human emotions like what you two are showing to me like now and to make you two fully embrace your Aroka side."

"This is mad," Anggy gritted her teeth in anger as Alda slowly wipes away her tears, "We will never become monsters like you!"

"It's your choice," Wrath smiled, his smile dark and evil, "Either surrender your humanity and join me, or live out your pathetic second lives, branded traitors by our almighty Lord Deus and our Leader? Remember; do not waste your second life away as you did with your first one."

Anggy went silent, slowly reverting into human form with Alda doing the same. The two young women looked at each other, as if conversing with each other in their minds. Wrath looked on as Anggy and Alda stood silently, looking at each other, before after a few seconds, the two young women turned their attention towards Wrath.

"Well, what's your decision?" asked Wrath, his mandibles clicking in enthusiasm, expecting that the two will accept his call to discard their humanity.

"We have decided…" Anggy answered, representing herself and Alda, closing her eyes for a moment after saying that before letting away a sigh. Suddenly Anggy's eyes shot open, anger flaring from them as she glared towards Wrath, "You can forget that, asshole. We will never work for you or your Leader or your so-called God. We've killed too much already. We don't want to shed any more blood. We just wanted to live peacefully, something that Alda here has never experienced at all. We also wanted to start anew by ourselves, not by becoming someone's puppet."

Wrath gasped in shock as Anggy and Alda turned their backs on him, going towards their rooms and packing up their bags. The Centipede Aroka reverted into his human form, slumping to the floor in disbelief as he saw Anggy and Alda leaving their rooms, taking one last glare at the speechless Executive Aroka, before making a hasty run towards the door.

"Let's get out of here," Anggy said, which Alda replied with a nod.

Soon the two young women left the mansion, slamming the door behind them. Their decision is final – even though they were revived as monsters, they refuse to surrender their humanity. Instead, Anggy and Alda will do their best to appreciate the new life that they have been granted with. They have killed too many people and they wanted to start anew. And perhaps, to think a way of preventing these Aroka from claiming more innocent lives.

Wrath knelt there silently, watching as both Anggy and Alda, his two new recruits, abandon him in his mansion. He knew that it was impossible to recruit them directly into the ranks of his species, but as an Executive Aroka, he refuses to give up that easily.

"_Those two bitches will work for the Aroka whether they like it or not_," Wrath thought as he took out his cell phone, dialing a number quickly into it, "Hello?"

**xxx**

"Yes, I will do it, Master Wrath. I will show those two girls the advantages of being an Aroka," a dark being said before he hangs up his cell phone, pocketing it into his jeans pocket. The dark being then lets out a whistle as he walks away from an alleyway, revealing a smoking skeleton behind him, clad in raggedy clothes. Black acidic ink drips down from the skeleton onto the asphalt underneath it, smoke coming out as the ink came in contact with the asphalt…

**xxx**

It is 11.50am. The Sun is shining brightly on the sky, giving the city of Jakarta its typical hot tropical afternoon. The Kelapa Gading Jogging Park was quiet as usual – in the mornings it was typically crowded with joggers, but in the heat of this afternoon, the park was almost deserted as people preferred to stay indoors inside the many malls scattered across the Kelapa Gading District, where it was cool.

Krishna arrived at the park on his Honda CBR1000RR, clad in a green tank top and dark green cargo pants. Seeing that his opponent hasn't arrived yet, Krishna decided to do some warming up, a few laps halfway around the park, some push-ups, and some shadowboxing. All of those underneath the watchful eyes of a blind American tourist, around 50 years of age, sitting on a park bench near Krishna. As Krishna continues his shadowboxing routine, he notices the elderly American near him. Pausing for a while, Krishna decided to approach the elderly man, trying to strike a polite conversation before his battle.

"Hot day, huh?" Krishna asked, wiping away his sweat as he sat next to the man.

"Yup," the American nodded; strangely he was unfazed by the searing heat.

"Waiting for someone?" Krishna asked again.

"Nah, just basking in the sun," the American grinned, "And you?"

"Yeah," Krishna nodded, "Someone challenged me to a fight here. Looks like I came here first, so might as well prepare myself for it."

"Ooh, a fight. Sounds exciting," the American said, his grin strangely attached to his face despite the heat, "Too bad I'm blind. But I'm guessing it's going to be a hell of a fight."

"Agreed," Krishna smiled, before he hears the sound of a motorcycle approaching, "She's here."

True to Krishna's words, Christina has just arrived to the jogging park aboard her Suzuki Satria, clad in a black tank top and navy blue trousers. Parking her bike next to Krishna's, Christina immediately went towards Krishna, who immediately stood up from the park bench.

"Break a leg, kiddo," the American said, clenching his fist towards Krishna.

Krishna nodded at the motivational support, before turning his attention towards Christina, "You ready?"

"More than ready!" exclaimed Christina, punching her left palm with her right fist, "You're going down today, rookie. I'm going to prove to the world that Christina Apriani is strong enough to take on the Aroka on her own!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Krishna said, taking out his Prehistoric Driver and Tyrannosaurus Key, "Let's get this settled with."

Christina nodded enthusiastically, taking out her own Prehistoric Driver and Allosaurus Key.

"**DRIVER ON!**" the two Drivers announced in unison as Krishna and Christina places them around their waists, before the two inserts their respective Dino Rider Keys into their Prehistoric Drivers.

"**Henshin!**" exclaims Krishna and Christina in unison.

"**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA, TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**"

"**COME ON! GOD OF THUNDER, ALLOSAURUS PHASE!**"

Krishna bursts into flames as Christina was struck by lightning, transforming into their respective Rider forms. Kamen Rider Kyoryu clenches his fists, ready to fight as Kamen Rider Raigen prepares to take out her Raijin Slayer, before pausing for a moment.

"You know what?" Christina said, "Let's use our fists instead!"

"Right back at ya!" Krishna exclaimed.

Raigen charges into battle, electricity cackling on her fists as she swung a jab towards Kyoryu, which the Rider gracefully dodges. Kyoryu retaliates by sending a flaming uppercut towards Raigen's mouthpiece, but Raigen saw that coming and easily ducks away, while at the same time landing a chop onto Kyoryu's ribs, causing Krishna to groan in pain.

"First blood," Christina smirked underneath her helmet, "The fight's all mine, newbie!"

Kyoryu was defenseless as Raigen sends continuous jabs onto his chest armor, each shocking Krishna with a payload of electricity. The young man groaned in pain as Raigen continues to wail on him, sending punches after punches charged with electricity, all of them landing direct hits on Kyoryu's torso. Christina cackled madly underneath her helmet as she pounded repeatedly on Kyoryu's chest armor, electrocuting Krishna with each punch, before an electrified side kick to the stomach sends Kyoryu crashing to the nearby bushes.

"Is that what you got, rookie?" taunted Christina as she laughed mockingly, "I can't believe that I was saved from that Aroka by a piece of shit like you."

**xxx**

"Come on Krishna…" Ranty gasped in worry as she, Anne, and the rest of Krishna's team watches the battle anxiously from the video feed coming from Kyoryu's helmet, which was displayed on the team's laptop.

**xxx**

Elsewhere, at the Champions Futsal, members of Inazuma Eleven all cheered at Christina's dominant display so far, watching the video feed from Raigen's helmet on a TV screen located in their changing room. Everyone was cheering, except for Mangayu. She bit her lower lip in anxiety as she saw Krishna being thrashed about by her manager.

"You okay?" asked an Inazuma Eleven player, aware of the goalie's anxiety.

"I'm alright," Mangayu lets out a smile.

**xxx**

Krishna grunts in pain as Raigen forced him to his feet, before executing a powerful knee drive on his ribs. Collapsing to the ground, Kyoryu was at the mercy of Raigen as the navy blue Rider kicked Kyoryu on the ribs again, doing it repeatedly until an exhausted and battered Kyoryu was on his back, flailing his arms in futility as Raigen stomped her right boot onto his chest armor repeatedly.

"A rookie like you should be like this," Christina taunted in every stomp, "They should be down…and stayed down, so they won't interfere with works of professionals like me."

Krishna yelled in pain as Raigen aims her stomp towards his stomach, before Kyoryu was forced back to his feet yet again, a flurry of jabs to his ribs ensues, all of them charged with electricity, before Raigen throws Kyoryu aside, the crimson red Rider groaning in pain as he hits a nearby tree back-first.

"Do you want to give up, rookie?" asked Christina mockingly as Kyoryu struggled to stand up, smoke billowing from his armor, "You know that you can always back away from this fight before it's too late, newbie."

"No," Krishna shook his head as he stood up, "Today I have nothing to prove. I have nothing to fight for. I only fight for the sake of humanity, not for the sake of strength or dignity. It was you who should back down. You are the most cocky, arrogant, loud-mouth person I've ever met. My advice? Give it up before your arrogance cost you this fight and future fights."

"Shut up," Christina spat venomously, her fists cackling with electricity again as she charges towards Kyoryu, preparing to execute a hook straight at the Rider's helmet. But much to her surprise, Kyoryu caught her fist with his right hand, holding it in full nelson as a smile broke out on Krishna's face.

**(Insert Theme: Destiny's Play by TETRA-FANG)**

"Gotcha," Krishna said.

Kyoryu's left fist burst into flames, before the crimson red Rider delivers a powerful uppercut on Raigen's chest! Raigen stumbled back, completely surprised by that attack, but was even more surprised when Kyoryu delivered a merciless onslaught of jabs on her chest armor, all of them infused with fire! Sparks flew as the punches made contact with Raigen's armor and within no time the tide of the battle has shifted entirely into Kyoryu's favor. Raigen was grabbed by her right arm, before Kyoryu delivers a nasty headbutt to Raigen's helmet! The navy blue Rider stumbled back once again, disoriented by that attack, before Kyoryu attacks again with a combination of jabs and hooks, all of them hitting Raigen right on her chest armor!

"How…come….how come…I was beaten…like this?" Christina groaned after Kyoryu had delivered a powerful flaming punch on her face, weakening her even further.

"I didn't beat you," Krishna said stoically, quickly locking Raigen's head with his right arm, "Your arrogance and overconfidence did."

And with a loud yell, Kyoryu performs a judo throw on Raigen, slamming the Rider back-first on the ground. As Christina writhed in pain, Kyoryu quickly grabbed Raigen by the legs, swinging the navy blue Rider around for a few times, before throwing Raigen to a set of bushes, further weakening her.

"The finisher!" Krishna exclaims as he activates his belt's lever switch, "My fist will send your arrogance to Hell!"

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**"

Kyoryu's right fist went up in flames, before he quickly dashed over towards the recovering Raigen. Christina could only look in shock as Kyoryu quickly executes a powerful flaming uppercut on her chest armor, the Prominence Smash. The powerful attack causes Raigen to be sent flying, landing back-first into the waters of a nearby water fountain, writhing in pain as smoke comes out from her armor.

"That's….a…good one," Christina muttered, hating herself from saying that, "You've…beaten me…"

**(Insert Theme Ends)**

**xxx**

"He did it!" Handoyo exclaims excitedly, high-fiving Syahnaz as the other members of Krishna's team cheered in jubilation, with Ranty and Anne letting out warm smiles at each other before they embraced, pleased with Krishna's victory.

**xxx**

Amidst the disappointment in the Inazuma Eleven's changing room, one young woman from the futsal team was seen smiling secretly.

Mangayu.

"_You've done it, Krishna_," said Mangayu in her thoughts, "_You've given Christina a taste of her own medicine_."

**xxx**

"Bravo."

Kyoryu turned around to saw the blind American tourist that he'd conversed with earlier standing up from his seat, "That was an excellent fight."

"But you're blind!" Krishna gasped, "How can you possibly see that fight?"

"Because," the American said, letting out an evil smile as his body glows brown, "I-am n-o-t actu-a-l-ly bli-n-d."

"You!" Krishna gasped again as Raigen recovers herself, limping her way towards Krishna.

"An Aroka…" growled Christina, still wincing in pain after receiving that powerful Rider Punch.

The blind American tourist lets out a distorted, electronic laugh as he transforms into his true form, Elegitron. The Bison Aroka cackled menacingly as he approaches the two weary Riders, ready to finish them off on the spot.

"M-as-t-er S-lot-h w-ou-l-d be so p-roud of m-e r-ig-ht no-w!" exclaimed Elegitron, rubbing his hands together in delight, "Y-ou tw-o f-oug-ht o-h so e-xcel-lently! Y-ou've ma-na-ged to weak-en yo-u-r-sel-v-es so I c-ou-l-d f-ini-s-h yo-u of-f b-ot-h a-t onc-e! N-ow, it-s E-le-gi-tron's t-ime t-o sh-ine!"

"Drat, how does the Executive Aroka knew about our fight?" cursed Christina.

"Execu-what?" a confused Krishna asked.

"I'll explain later!" Christina replied, preparing her Raijin Slayer, "Less talk, more fighting!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Krishna grinned, grabbing his Shakunetsu no Taiyo from its holster, "About time we think the same thing!"

"That does not make us friends," Christina said sternly, "Let's go!"

Kyoryu and Raigen charged towards Elegitron, ready to engage the kaijin. Immediately both Kyoryu and Raigen swung their katanas at Elegitron, the blades of their weapons striking against the Bison Aroka's chest. Much to their shock, the Raijin Slayer and the Shakunetsu no Taiyo had left no scratches whatsoever on Elegitron's chest! Kyoryu and Raigen slashed repeatedly, but knowing that their weapons had no effect on him, Elegitron left himself open for the incoming attacks, laughing manically at the two Riders' failures. Elegitron then punches the two Riders with his fists, before proceeding to thrash the weaker of the two, Raigen. Still weakened from receiving Kyoryu's Prominence Smash, Raigen could do nothing as Elegitron grabbed her by the shoulders, smashing her chest repeatedly with his right knee, before executing a devastating hook with his right fist onto Raigen's helmet. A disoriented Raigen stumbled back, leaving her open for attack.

"Raigen!" Krishna exclaims as Kyoryu once again charged into battle, his Shakunetsu no Taiyo ready.

Elegitron gave out a laugh as he turned around and kicked Kyoryu to the ground, before turning his attention back to the weakened Raigen. The female Rider slowly places her fighting stance, ready to take the fight to the death. Elegitron charged, his horns facing straight towards Raigen, before a solid headbutt sends Raigen flying in pain, sparks flying from where the horns made impact with her chest armor.

"N-ow t-o fin-is-h y-o-u o-ff!" Elegitron exclaims, energy building up inside his shoulder cannon.

"No!" Krishna yelled, quickly recovering himself before making a dash towards Elegitron, trying to attack the Bison Aroka from behind only to receive a scalding blast of smoke from the kaijin's rear exhaust pipes, momentarily blinding the crimson red Rider.

Elegitron cackled manically as he fires a powerful red ball of energy from his shoulder cannon, which hits a recovering Raigen on the chest. The full impact of the attack sends the navy blue Rider flying again, this time hitting a nearby palm tree. Her transformation cancelled by that attack, an injured Christina slumped to her knees, blood trickling from a cut on her lower lip while bruises can be seen all over her body.

"Yo-ur tu-rn," Elegitron said, turning his attention towards Kyoryu who has just recovered from that blinding smoke.

Kyoryu gave out a battle cry as he charges towards his opponent, once again trying to slash his way through the Bison Aroka's tough armor, but to no avail. Elegitron punched Kyoryu on the chest, disarming the Rider, before proceeding to let out a severe beating, punching Kyoryu repeatedly on the torso and shoulders, before grabbing the crimson red Rider by the shoulders and smashing his knee repeatedly against Kyoryu's chest armor, performing the same move that severely weakened Raigen earlier. Kyoryu tried to resist, breaking from Elegitron's grasps and punching the Bison Aroka on the chest twice, but to no avail. A swift chop to the right shoulder brings Kyoryu to one knee, but Elegitron was not finished there yet. Grabbing onto Kyoryu's right arm, the Bison Aroka lets out a distorted roar as he tossed Kyoryu around like a ragdoll, solid proof of Elegitron's immense strength. With a final slam, Kyoryu was down, his armor scratched and battered from all of that punishment.

"Shit…" Krishna cursed, his body struggling to fight against the immense pain inflicted by the Bison Aroka, "How on Earth am I supposed to beat this guy?!"

"Hey…" suddenly Krishna hears Christina weakly calling him, attracting his attention, "Remember that Triceratops Key that was given to you by a person named Mangayu yesterday? Use it."

"Really?" Krishna's eyes widened after hearing Christina's uncharacteristically friendly advice, "Why should I do that?"

"This Aroka's greatest asset is its strength," Christina replied, her tone still weak, "The Triceratops Key is an Earth Class key, it will grant you with superhuman strength, enough to counter the Aroka's own natural strength."

Krishna then was about to ask Christina about the classes on the Dino Rider Keys, but he then notices Elegitron glaring directly at him, energy already building up in his shoulder cannon. Krishna could sense the immense anger and determination burning inside the Bison Aroka, he knew if Elegitron fires that shot and it hits him, it'll be all over for both him and Christina.

"Ti-me to me-et y-our m-a-ke-r!" exclaimed Elegitron, before firing his shoulder cannon straight towards the downed Kyoryu.

Quickly Kyoryu stood up, taking out his Triceratops Key before pulling the Tyrannosaurus Key out of his Prehistoric Driver. As the red ball of energy travels rapidly towards Kyoryu, the Rider quickly inserts the Triceratops Key into his Prehistoric Driver and twists it, causing his crimson red armor to burn away into thin air, leaving behind his black bodysuit. His helmet reverts from crimson red to a dull gray coloring, while his eye lenses turned black, his forehead gem doing the same. The Shakunetsu no Taiyo suddenly disintegrates into ashes, leaving Kyoryu unarmed.

"Eh?" Krishna gasped as he saw his dull gray armor, "How am I supposed to fight that guy looking like this?!"

Suddenly the ground around Kyoryu began to shake, before within seconds several jagged rocks bursts out from the ground and attach themselves onto Kyoryu's gray armor, wrapping the Rider into a rocky cocoon from the neck down. At the same time, Elegitron's energy ball blasts the cocooned Kyoryu, blanketing him in a large explosion much to Elegitron's delight.

"Ye-s!" Elegitron exclaims, "I've don-e i-t! I've ki-l-led t-ha-t r-ed Rid-er!"

"Don't get too excited yet," Christina muttered, a brief smile is seen on her face.

As the smoke and dust from the explosion disappears, Elegitron was surprised to see Kyoryu still intact and unscratched; he is even now covered in a brand new set of armor! His fists and forearms are twice their normal size, covered in yellow armor with silver accents on the wrists and elbows. Kyoryu's shoulder pads are now raised and dome-like in shape, colored yellow with silver accents as well, with a single silver spike coming out from the hollow chamber created by the shoulder pad. His chest armor is now bulkier in shape, with larger pectorals and harder abs, also colored yellow with silver accents in the muscle ridges. The orb in the middle of the Prehistoric Driver now glows yellow, so do the gem on Kyoryu's forehead. Finally Kyoryu's anklets are now bright yellow in color and lose the claw decorations from Tyrannosaurus Phase.

"**BREAK OUT! PULVERIZE AND DESTROY, TRICERATOPS PHASE!**" announced Kyoryu's Prehistoric Driver, as a yellow holographic _Triceratops _head came from behind Kyoryu and engulfs his gray helmet, giving the helmet a bright yellow coloration and adding the color red to his eye lenses.

Kamen Rider Kyoryu has transformed into his second, strength-oriented form, Triceratops Phase.

"My fists…will send you demons to Hell!" exclaims Krishna.

Elegitron roared in anger, enraged that his attacked had failed to kill Kyoryu, before the Bison Aroka charges towards the newly transformed Rider, his horns aimed straight towards Kyoryu's chest. Kyoryu saw the incoming attack and immediately retaliates by lifting his massive right fist, landing a punch onto Elegitron's head that actually sends the hulking Aroka off his feet! A surprised Elegitron could only watch as Kyoryu slowly walked up towards him, grabbing him by the horns before executing a series of powerful blows that broke the Bison Aroka's ribs with his massive fists, each blow was felt by Elegitron like a large sledgehammer being slammed onto his chest.

"Take this!" Krishna yelled, executing a powerful uppercut with his left fist that sends Elegitron flying, before finishing the combo with a powerful jab to the Aroka's stomach with his right fist, sending Elegitron crashing to a nearby palm tree, with the tree broken in half from the impact.

Elegitron shook his head groggily as he recovers himself, before he suddenly found himself being lifted to the air by Kyoryu, who has grabbed a firm hold onto his chest.

"Le-t m-e dow-n!" cried Elegitron, his arms and legs failing as Kyoryu lifts the Aroka over his head.

"As you wish," Krishna said flatly, using his newfound superhuman strength to throw Elegitron towards a set of bushes, landing with a loud thud in the process.

Standing up, Elegitron lets out an enraged yell of pain, before firing his shoulder cannon straight towards Kyoryu.

"DIE!" Elegitron yelled in sheer anger as he fires his weapon, his voice no longer stammered.

Krishna smirked underneath his helmet as he saw the red energy ball heading towards him, knowing that such an attack would not work against Triceratops Phase's tough hide. Slowly Kyoryu reaches out his right arm, yellow light beginning to materialize on his right fist. The yellow light transforms itself into a _Triceratops_ head-shaped gauntlet, which covers Kyoryu's right hand and wrist. The Tricera Gauntlet is yellow in color, with silver on the three horns and red on the eyes of the _Triceratops_ head, black markings can be seen on the gauntlet's mouth and nose. Immediately Kyoryu thrusts the Tricera Gauntlet forward, using it as a shield to protect himself from the incoming energy ball which broke apart upon hitting the Tricera Gauntlet.

"It ca-n't b'e!" gasped Elegitron.

Kyoryu quickly activates his Prehistoric Driver's lever switch, ready to finish off the battle once and for all.

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**"

Immediately Kyoryu stomped on the ground with his right feet, sending a row of jagged rocks towards Elegitron. The rocks immediately wrapped themselves against Elegitron's legs, pinning the Bison Aroka in place. Yellow energy began to gather around the three horns of the Tricera Gauntlet as Kyoryu prepares to perform a devastating punch with his right fist.

"Take this!" Krishna yelled.

And with that yell, Kyoryu thrusts his right fist forward, releasing the energy accumulated on the Tricera Gauntlet. The energy took shape of a _Triceratops_ head, roaring for a brief second before it rams through the immobile Elegitron, the Aroka screaming in pain before he exploded into brown flames, utterly destroyed by Kyoryu's Tricera Seismic Impact attack. Kyoryu's yellow _Triceratops _symbol appeared briefly as the flames died out and the stone cocoon that envelops the late Elegitron's legs crumbled away, leaving behind a pile of ash and a glowing yellow orb.

Remembering how Anne advised him to carry her Spirit Catching Canister with him in case of sudden Aroka attacks, Kyoryu makes his way towards his motorcycle and opens up its seat, taking out the canister before opening it, sucking in Elegitron's human spirit before Kyoryu slams the canister shut.

"Glad that's over with," Krishna muttered as he places the Spirit Catching Canister back on his motorcycle, cancelling his transformation at the same time, before noticing the injured Christina lying nearby. Krishna quickly runs towards Christina, immediately helping her back to her feet.

"I'm okay," Christina said as Krishna helped her, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Krishna nodded, "You should see a doctor about that injuries."

"I'm alright," Christina replied, "Been through much worse."

Krishna nodded, before his eyes glanced upon the pile of ash that was Elegitron. Even though most of the flames had died out minutes after the Bison Aroka's destruction, a few patches of fire can be seen burning the ash pile, still fueled by the day's searing heat.

"By the way, I would like to thank you," Christina suddenly spoke, her tone uncharacteristically warm as a smile broke out on her face, "For yesterday…and this afternoon. I realize that sometimes even the most experienced of fighters needed some help…even if it comes from a rookie like you."

"Hey, don't mention it," Krishna smiled back, "Even though we're rivals, sometimes we need to help each other for the greater good."

"Christina Apriani," Christina introduces herself, reaching out her right hand towards Krishna, "I never get your name, though."

"Cokorda Krishna Sadhana," Krishna shook Christina's waiting hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Christina nodded, releasing the handshake before heading towards her motorcycle, her helmet in hand, "But remember, it's a Rider against Rider world out there. The Battle Royale pits us Riders against not only the Aroka, but also against each other. One day, I will surpass you, Krishna."

"And I'll be waiting for that day," Krishna smirked.

Christina lets out a warm smile as she slides her visor shut, before revving her motorcycle and riding away from the jogging park. As he watches Christina disappearing around the corner, Krishna hops onto his own motorcycle, glancing at the bruises littering his body.

"Man, my team's gonna kill me for these," Krishna muttered as he places on his helmet, before driving away back to the Casa del Kelapa Gading.

**xxx**

Later that night, a fight had broken out inside a quiet alleyway in South Jakarta's Pasar Minggu District, between several Aroka Soldiers and an unknown warrior. The Soldiers tried their best in attacking the warrior, but instead received several bone-crushing punches and kicks to their heads and bodies, before the bodies of the Aroka Soldiers were piled up on top of each other, dead. The unknown warrior dusts off its hands as the Aroka Soldiers pile dissolves into ash, before pulling out something from its waist. A flash of yellow light ensues and the warrior's armor disappears, revealing a tall and muscular, yet somewhat feminine figure, her features hidden by the darkness of the night. Slowly the figure takes out a small photograph…a photograph of Anne.

"I hope you've found the one worthy enough to wield Kyoryu, sempai," the figure spoke as she disappears into the night.

**xxx**

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kyoryu**

Wrath is still pursuing his goals of having Anggy and Alda joining forces with the Aroka, so he enlists the aid of his subordinate, Maelstrom the Kraken Aroka, to show the two what the Aroka life is supposed to be, taking the two girls in a path of destruction that they won't forget! Things got complicated as another Aroka rampages his way through Jakarta, a Shrew Aroka to be exact, forcing Krishna to step in. Facing two Aroka at once, can Kamen Rider Kyoryu beat his opponents and save the day or die trying? And what connection does Krishna's newest intern have with a mysterious female Rider who suddenly interferes with the battle? Is she friend or foe? And another newly born Aroka joins Anggy and Alda – but will they fight for humanity or succumb to Wrath's temptations?

**Kamen Rider Kyoryu Act 4: The Mysterious Rider! Kamen Rider Breaks**

**xxx**

**A minor writer's block affected me midway through, but glad to say that the 3****rd**** chapter has finally been finished! I hope it was worth your wait :p Feel free to leave your review and I still haven't got any word in my co-writer offer, it's still open! Just PM me if you are interested in helping me in this story :D**

**First an amateur detective agency, then a futsal team, and now the freaking Police are involved in the Battle Royale as well? How will things go for Krishna and his friends?**


	4. The Mysterious Rider! Kamen Rider Breaks

**Previously, on Kamen Rider Kyoryu**

Kamen Rider Raigen challenged Kamen Rider Kyoryu to a one-on-one duel to salvage her scarred dignity. Kyoryu accepts, and was overwhelmed by Raigen's experience and electrical powers for the first few minutes of the fight. But Krishna's determination and resolve turns around the tide, and he manages to defeat Raigen with a Prominence Smash. The duel was then interrupted by Elegitron, a Bison Aroka, who quickly dispatches Raigen and would have finished Kyoryu off if Christina hadn't intervened in time by telling Krishna to transform using the Triceratops Key, unlocking Kyoryu's new strength oriented Phase, the Triceratops Phase. Using this new power, Kyoryu easily destroys Elegitron. Meanwhile Anggy and Alda, having discovered the true nature of their Aroka abilities from Wrath, declares that they would not play into Wrath's plan of attacking humanity with their Aroka abilities, resolving to live off their lives instead as normal humans, but Wrath would not let the two young women to get away that easily. Calling his friend, Wrath sets up a plan that would entice both Anggy and Alda into abandoning their humanity and join his cause in destroying the human race. Elsewhere, the Jakarta Metropolitan Police has received funding from the Astinapura Corporation to set up their anti-Aroka task force, enabling them to participate in the Battle Royale…

**xxx**

A rundown Suzuki Carry pickup truck slowly pulled itself into a stop right next to a bank, located right in the heart of the Kelapa Gading District. The bank was the Indonesian branch of Korea's Hana Bank, and it was heavily guarded. Several million worth of Korean Won and Indonesian Rupiah are stored behind the bank's steel vault doors, which explains the heavy guarding around the place. The guards stationed in the front of the bank are oblivious of the rundown pickup parked next to the bank, unaware that two evil minds are plotting something inside the vehicle.

Andri Risdriyanto and Wahyu Risdriyanto are twin brothers, and they are notorious bank robbers. Robbing banks all across Jakarta and the provinces of Banten and West Java, they have managed to elude themselves from the police for the past five years. And now, they are on the verge of their biggest job yet.

"You ready bro?" Andri, the older one of the duo by two minutes, asked his younger twin.

"Ready as I am," Wahyu grinned, placing a ski mask over his face.

"Security's quite tight," Andri muttered as he saw the guards in front of the bank, "Gonna have to wait a while before they got distracted for their coffee break."

As Andri and Wahyu watched on, they saw a black SsangYong Musso parking itself just a few meters away from their vehicle, with a tall shadow emerging from the black SUV. Fearing competition, Wahyu slowly reaches for the glove box, taking out a pistol as Andri brandishes a knife from the back of his seat. The being made its way towards the pickup, its features obscured by the darkness of the night before the street lamp above the pickup reveals the being's features. It was a young man, around 26 years of age, with a tall physique and pale white skin. His face indicates a Nordic descent, with his long blonde hair done in a ponytail, and he is now currently wearing a business suit. The man smiled as he approaches the pickup, only to have Andri and Wahyu pointing their weapons at him. Unfazed by the twin's threatening gesture, the man retains his smile, much to Andri and Wahyu's surprise.

"What do you want?" asked Andri, "We don't want any competition. We saw this bank first and it's ours!"

"Great minds do think alike," the man replied softly, "I was thinking about robbing this place as well. I heard you two are very notorious around here and that is why I idolize you two. My name's Sven by the way, and I want the three of us to rob this place together, and I will split our earnings in three, each of us receiving a fair share. What do you think?"

"Alright Sven, how can we trust you?" asked Wahyu, his pistol still pointed at Sven, "How can we know that you are not an undercover cop?"

Sven chuckled, clapping his hands three times as a response. Suddenly the doors of the parked Musso burst open and several Aroka Soldiers jumped out of the SUV and marched towards Sven, bowing obediently at Sven. Andri and Wahyu are surprised by this, their weapons dropped as a result.

"Who…are these guys?!" gasped Andri as he saw the Aroka Soldiers around the pickup, "They're…hideous! Are they zombies or something?!"

"Undead henchmen would be the more appropriate term," Sven replied calmly, "They will obey each and every command that I…I mean we gave them. The best part? They're absolutely free! That means we don't need to pay them with the money that we'll get from this bank."

"Sounds interesting," Wahyu said, "But can they go and rob the bank without the guards knowing?"

"I can't guarantee that," chuckle Sven, annoying both Andri and Wahyu, "But what I can guarantee is, they could get the job done 100%. All of the money inside that bank? With the help of my henchmen, it'll be gone in less than 10 minutes."

"Really? Prove it," Andri said, taking out his knife again, "If you lie, you're as good as dead."

"Woah, easy there," Sven said, before turning his attention towards his Aroka Soldiers, "Drain that bank dry."

The Aroka Soldiers chirped in unison, before they marched their way towards the bank. The bank's guards were surprised by the sudden appearance of these Aroka Soldiers, opening fire with their M-4s only to have their bullets bouncing off harmlessly on the Aroka Soldiers' decaying skin. Immediately the Aroka Soldiers ganged up upon the guards, with three of them taking on one guard. The guards yelled in pain as the Aroka Soldiers bit through their skin, before they all underwent a grotesque transformation. Within seconds the guards has been converted into Aroka Soldiers, who, using the memories of the guards that they'd taken over, easily opens the bank doors for the other Aroka Soldiers.

Inside the bank, the other guards stationed around the vault were caught off guard by the incoming Aroka Soldiers and soon they followed the fate of their comrades stationed outside, with some of the guards being reduced into ash by the Aroka Soldiers due to their bodies' incompatibility with the Aroka Soldier conversion process. Soon the growing army of Aroka Soldiers reached the vault, and thanks to the guards' memories that the Aroka Soldiers kept intact during the assimilation process, the horde managed to open the bank's steel vault with ease. Entering the vault, the Aroka Soldiers quickly and efficiently looted the room, seizing every Won and Rupiah they could find, as well as the numerous gold bars stored within the vault. After making sure that the vault has been purged of all its contents, the Aroka Soldiers marched outside, their loot in tow.

Andri and Wahyu could only look in shock as they saw the Aroka Soldiers carrying boxes of money, valuable letters, and gold bars out from the bank, the kaijin horde loading them up into the Musso's baggage and the Carry's pickup bed.

"Seven minutes," muttered Wahyu as he glances at his wristwatch, "Wow, just wow."

"What did I tell you?" Sven grinned, "My undead henchmen will do the job very well."

"And our share?" Andri asked.

"Already loaded up on your pickup bed," Sven replied, "Now be a gentlemen, get out of the car, and give me a handshake to seal this profitable deal."

Andri and Wahyu looked at each other, exchanging brief whispers with one another before they nodded. The twins then stepped out from their pickup, unaware that two Aroka Soldiers had perched themselves on the pickup's roof.

"Gentlemen," Sven said as Andri and Wahyu stood in front of him, the three men ready to exchange handshakes, "For a brighter future, for the three of us."

Just as Sven shook Andri and Wahyu's hands, the two Aroka Soldiers perched on the twins' pickup roof leaped into action, executing two chops on the twins' necks, knocking them out before they could even realize it. Sven lets out a chilling evil laugh as the Aroka Soldiers tied the Risdriyanto brothers up, placing a gag over their mouths and sealing their eyes shut with duct tapes.

"So gullible," Sven laughed as his Aroka Soldiers brought the captured twins to his SUV, with two more Aroka Soldiers now commandeering the twins' pickup, "Easy targets, easily deceived by their desires of wealth. Now I have the perfect guinea pigs for my experiment."

Sven's laugh echoed into the darkness as the man boarded his SUV, before driving away from the scene with the pickup following him, leaving behind a surprisingly tidy yet ransacked Hana Bank.

**xxx**

**OP: Gaim no Kaze – JUST LIVE MORE**

**(Instruments) **The four main Riders of the story stood side by side on a rooftop somewhere in Jakarta, all of them brandishing their weapons, ready to engage in battle.

**(Got it move…WOW…) **Weapons from the Riders of the story attacks a stone monolith somewhere in the Spirit World, causing it to transform into the Kamen Rider Kyoryu logo, its background changing from the Spirit World to a sunny Jakarta skyline.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)** Shots of the Riders' armors were shown, before the four main Riders poses inside an armory.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!) **Kyoryu points his Shakunetsu no Taiyo at the viewers, while a reflection underneath the Rider shows Krishna pointing the same weapon.

**(Sabaibaru You got move) **Krishna is shown frantically running towards the camera only for a fence to bar him.

**(Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Kyoryu is shown standing in front of the fence barring Krishna, walking away confidently with his weapons in hand as Krishna dissolves into dust behind him.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru)** Christina is watching an all-girls futsal match, looking surprisingly emotionless amongst the cheering crowd.

**(Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** The scene shows a few shots of the futsal match before it changes back to the crowd, where Raigen has replaced Christina as she quickly stood up, ready to accept battle.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)** Kyoryu and Raigen clashed their weapons together, before it shifts to Krishna and Christina still locked in combat, their poses exactly the same as their Rider forms' poses.

**(Doko ni aru?)** Anggy, Alda, and another girl, all of them clad in black, are seen walking away from a burning building.

**(Do tsukau?) **The four main Riders were shown one by one at same armory from before, each of them posing with their respective weapons.

**(Kindan no…)** Krishna is seen holding his Tyrannosaurus Key, posing himself to transform as he inserts the key into his Prehistoric Driver…

**(…kaijitsu?!)** A quick shot of Krishna turning his Tyrannosaurus Key followed by two other people turning their Dino Rider Keys in their respective Prehistoric Drivers were shown.

**(`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame) **Shots of Kyoryu's four forms were shown, each of them using their respective weapons to show off their skills to the viewers.

**(Omae no moto ni fuku) **Alfian holds a locket containing a photograph of a French-Indonesian young woman, his face indicating sadness as he clenches his fist and slams the locket onto the ground.

**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blown' up)** Ragnarok is then shown slashing through an army of Aroka Soldiers, the reflection underneath Ragnarok shows Kyoryu and Raigen struggling to beat their enemies.

**(Ashita ga yume ga)** A shot of a crying young woman is then shown, before the footage was shattered like glass by a punch, the punch being done by a _Pachycephalosaurus_-themed Rider.

**(Mada mienakute mo)** Krishna stood in the middle of his detective agency office, his team working hard to solve a case, his arms folded, a few seconds later it was replaced by a mysterious girl clad in a high school uniform standing in the same office, a supernatural aura emanates from her as she points at the viewers.

**(Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara) **The armor pieces of Tyrannosaurus Phase were shown, before it was cut to Kyoryu slashing at the viewers with his katana. The armor pieces of Allosaurus Phase were then shown, before it was cut to Raigen taking on Alda's Unicorn Aroka form in Destroy Mode.

**(Utsumuku na yo [kao agero]) **The _Pachycephalosaurus_-themed Rider and Ragnarok are shown working together side-by-side, taking out several Aroka Soldiers.

**(Doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku]) **The armor pieces of both Pachycephalosaurus Phase and Giganotosaurus Phase are then shown followed up by armor pieces from Kyoryu's auxiliary forms being laid on the same shot.

**(Shinjita michi o yuke)** The Crocodile Aroka, brandishing her broadsword, charges into battle with a reflection of Anggy screaming underneath the kaijin, making her way towards Kyoryu who remained still.

**( JUST LIVE MORE!) **The Crocodile Aroka lifts up her broadsword and prepares to slash Kyoryu, only for Kyoryu to suddenly retaliate with his Shakunetsu no Taiyo, a blinding flash of light was created by the collision of the two weapons.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!) **The final shot shows Kyoryu riding a modified Honda CBR1000RR around the HI Roundabout, ready to take on the Aroka somewhere in Jakarta.

**xxx**

_**Act 4: The Mysterious Rider! Kamen Rider Breaks**_

Several police lines had been set up in an alleyway in East Jakarta's Kramat Jati District. Just twenty minutes ago the calm morning was broken by a woman's shriek that echoed throughout the district. While she was out and about selling vegetables, the woman had struck upon a burnt skeleton of a homeless man, having died the previous evening. Smoke can still be seen billowing out from the man's blackened bones, with a sickly black acidic ink dripping out from the man's skeleton. The hobo's raggedy clothes also felt the mercy of the acidic ink; they were now tattered and stuck to the man's skeleton by the black liquid. The Jakarta Metropolitan Police were quick to respond to the woman's report and soon Febriani's team has been dispatched on scene.

A Mitsubishi Lancer draped in the Jakarta Metropolitan Police's olive green and yellow livery, slowly pulls up to the scene, where several other police cars and an ambulance has been waiting. Febriani and Rere stepped out of the car, wearing bulletproof vests over their uniforms and for Febriani, a baseball cap was present on her head. Immediately the two officers went towards the scene of the crime, where they are welcomed by the scene's supervising officer.

"Morning ladies," greeted the supervising officer, saluting at the two higher ranking officers before him, "The scene's all yours."

Febriani and Rere slowly stepped into the crime scene, crouching underneath the police line and going pass several police photographers and medical examiners, before they could catch a good glimpse of the corpse in question.

"Yikes," Rere grimaced as she saw the skeleton in front of her, "Talk about being burnt to crisp. Definitely puts me off roast chicken for a while."

"Seems like the skeleton has been burnt in high temperatures for more than twelve hours," Febriani said as she inspects the skeleton, before glancing on the walls around the corpse, "Strangely enough no signs of burn marks."

"And what's with this liquid anyway?" Rere asked, swabbing some of the acidic ink from the skeleton's bones with a cotton bud, "Looks like ink to me…oh shit!"

Rere cursed as she throws the cotton bud on the ground, the acidic ink on its tip had eaten its way through the object, reducing it into a blackened strip of plastic.

"What just happened?" Febriani asked as Rere had recovered herself from that shock.

"The cotton bud…I just swabbed the ink from the skeleton's bones and that ink literally ate and burn the cotton bud into nothingness!" replied Rere, still terrified from her ordeal.

"Ink? Burn?" Febriani blinked, before she realized something, "Can somebody give me a test tube?"

A police officer hurriedly gave Febriani a test tube, which she uses to collect some of the acidic ink dripping from the skeleton's bones.

"Better send this to the crime lab," Febriani said as she gives the test tube to a police officer.

As Febriani and Rere watches the medical examiners carefully loading the acidic skeleton into the ambulance, with the examiners protecting themselves with hazmat suits first, Febriani's cell phone began to ring, prompting the young woman to answer it.

"Yes, Inspector Kusumastuti here. What? An unusual robbery? We're on it," Febriani spoke, before she hung up her phone.

"A new case?" Rere asked.

"Yeah," Febriani nodded, "The Hana Bank building in Kelapa Gading just got robbed. Surprisingly with no signs of forced entry. Everything inside the bank has been ransacked, and there are piles of ashes on the bank floor that might hide evidence. A case as mysterious as this fall underneath our jurisdiction."

"Sure, we'll go there," Rere said, "But how about this case?"

"We're going to work on this as well," Febriani replied, "Something tells me that the Aroka that the Astinapura Corporation has told us the other day are behind these incidents…"

**xxx**

At the McLaren's Café, Jeremy has spent the entire morning lounging himself in a table located on the café's far right corner, just a few meters away from the bar table. Accompanying Jeremy is a luke warm cup of cappuccino, and Jeremy's trusted Sony Vaio. Right now Jeremy is surfing online using the café's Wi-Fi, corresponding himself with several of his online friends. One friend in particular struck Jeremy's attention for the past few weeks. A 17 year old girl, abused by her deceased father and friends, and is constantly living in fear despite her being in the care of her thoughtful grandparents. Only her grandparents and her chat with Jeremy has kept this girl from committing suicide due to depression, and over time Jeremy started to feel sympathetic for this girl. Someday he will meet her and promise to her that he will do anything he could to ease off her pain. He doesn't know her yet, apart from her nickname, "Aldagaluhfitria."

For the past few days Aldagaluhfitria has not chatted with Jeremy yet, and due to his duties at the Mahabharat Detective Agency, Jeremy has not noticed that the girl he's interested in has not chatted with him for a few days. Only after Jeremy has decided to open his Yahoo! Messenger, then he realized that Aldagaluhfitria, who usually spends around 2 hours chatting with him, has not chatted with him for days. Out of curiosity (and concern), Jeremy decided to open Aldagaluhfitria's chat. Just as he was moving his cursor towards his chat box, a beeping noise was heard.

For the first time in days, Aldagaluhfitria has asked him to chat with her.

_**Aldagaluhfitria: **__"Sorry I didn't chat with u for days __ was too busy clearing my head from all the shit that has been going on."_

A warm smile on his face, Jeremy decided to reply the girl's message.

_**jer_faust:**__ "Nah, that's alright __ got too busy with things at work as well __ missed chatting with u ;)"_

After a few seconds, Aldagaluhfitria replied.

_**Aldagaluhfitria: **__"Missed u too ;;) Gosh sometimes I wish I could find the right time to meet up with u __ feeling so lonely right now."_

_**jer_faust: **__"Wished I had the time too, sadly I'm too busy __ that's okay, you've got me and ur grandparents, surely either of us will do."_

_**Aldagaluhfitria: **__"Thanks. For always being there for me :3 btw I just got out of my old school…"_

_**jer_faust: **__"Really? You got out from that bully infested school? That's great! What happened btw?"_

_**Aldagaluhfitria:**__ "Some unicorn monster barged into school, massacred a lot of students there."_

_**jer_faust: **__"OMG :o are u alright? That monster didn't get u, did it?"_

_**Aldagaluhfitria: **__"A young woman saved my life. Think she's very kind…as kind as u or my grandparents. Owed my life to her."_

_**jer_faust: **__"Has ur grandparents knew about this?"_

_**Aldagaluhfitria: **__"Not yet…I'm still with my savior right now. Gonna tell 'em today."_

_**jer_faust: **__"You shuld tell 'em…they're probably worried sick about u. Glad that you're alright. Just…please don't run into more dangers, okay?"_

_**Aldagaluhfitria: **__"Don't worry. I'll always stay strong for u :3"_

"Woooow, someone has a new girlfriend now."

Jeremy was so shocked by that sudden noise; he immediately slammed his laptop shut, the resulting vibration splashing some of the cappuccino on the table. He turns around and saw Cindy grinning ear to ear behind him.

"Jesus H. Christ! Cindy, you scared me!" gasped Jeremy.

"You looked so intense, so I decided to tease you up a bit," Cindy giggled, "And oh my, you're chatting with a girl all this time! Ah young love…"

"Shut up," said an embarrassed Jeremy, his face blushing red.

"How old is she? How does she look? Have you met before? How do you two meet?" Cindy immediately bombarded the blushing Jeremy with questions, leaving the young man exasperated.

"We just met online, okay?" Jeremy replied, his face blushing even more, "We're just YM friends, that's all."

"YM friends? After that you two will meet up, get to know each other, hook up, and eventually date each other."

Ratih giggled as she approaches Cindy and Jeremy, having overheard the conversation, one of Krishna's adopted older sisters decides to join in the fun as well, poking and teasing at the embarrassed Jeremy.

"Have you even tried to meet her?" Ratih asked, "I mean come on Jeremy, you spent your life after high school rooted to the detective agency with my lil bro. Go out and get a life for yourself. Don't be too serious."

"Well…I do plan to meet her sometime….but unfortunately neither of us are available for each other," Jeremy said, his face looking rather glum.

"Then go get her, Jeremy Faustino," smiled Ratih, patting Jeremy on his back, "Don't stop on being close online friends. Try to meet her. And be careful. There are lots of people who disguise themselves as women online to extort unlucky netizens. Make sure that you get to know this Aldagaluhfitria in person first."

"Thanks, Ratih," Jeremy nodded.

"Jeremy!"

Jeremy, Ratih, and Cindy turned their attention towards Krishna, who is walking towards the stairs with two young women following him.

"We have two new interns today. Let's interview them," Krishna said as he went upstairs, "Oh, and Ratih? Don't forget to tell Jeremy about the case you've just texted me!"

"Case?" Jeremy blinked, "What case?"

"A friend of mine just told me that her father's bank just got robbed last night," Ratih told Jeremy, "No signs of forced entry, the entire bank had been wiped clean overnight, and there are no signs of the guards, as if they vanished into thin air or something. I told her about your supernatural detective agency thing, and she told her dad, and her dad made the request to you."

"A supernatural bank robbery?" Jeremy scratches his goatee, "Sounds interesting. Payment?"

"Dunno about the exact numbers…but it's in Korean Won," Ratih replied.

"Won?" Jeremy's eyes widen, "We'll take the case!"

Jeremy immediately grabbed his laptop and ran upstairs, astonishing both Cindy and Ratih.

"Men these days," Cindy shook her head.

"And I thought girls are the textbook stereotype for money diggers," Ratih added, "I was wrong."

**xxx**

Alda gave out a slight sigh as she pocketed her phone on her jeans pocket. It has been around three days since she and Anggy had ran off from Wrath's mansion, having refused to participate in the Executive Aroka's plan in adding them to the ranks of his Aroka army. The two had been on the run ever since, hitchhiking various vehicles throughout Jakarta to get them around the city and most importantly, avoid Wrath's territory of dominance in Cibubur. They had been sleeping underneath a toll bridge in their 1st night on the lam, before calling an abandoned stall inside the Gondangdia Market home in the 2nd night. A good Samaritan came on the 3rd night and provided them with a place to sleep in her house at the Tomang District, but both Anggy and Alda knew that they could not stay there for a long time. They could not trust anyone right now – they could either be Wrath's Aroka henchmen, or members of the Jakarta Metropolitan Police, who are possibly hot on their trails since they are now investigating the gruesome murders of Hasyim Karyadi, Novi Fitriani, Dadang Zulfikri, all three of them are murdered by Anggy's Crocodile Aroka form, as well as the group of high school girls murdered by Alda's Unicorn Aroka form, among others.

Right now the two are resting at a McDonalds in South Jakarta's Kemang District, with Alda holding fort on a table overlooking the bustling Kemang Highway while Anggy purchases lunch for the two.

"_How long…are we going to be like this? How long…are we going to treat ourselves as fugitives?_" Alda's thought went wild as she blankly stared at the cars passing in front of her, "_Oji-san…Obaa-chan…Alda misses you…_"

"Hey!" Anggy called, snapping Alda's train of thought as she quickly approaches the younger girl, "Got our lunches. Better eat 'em fast."

Alda nodded as she accepted the cheeseburger from Anggy, with the latter enjoying her McChicken burger. The two of them needed to eat quickly, since they're still on the move. Where are they going next? Only God knows.

"Hey Anggy," Alda said as Anggy swallows her lunch, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," replied Anggy, still munching on her burger.

"We've been running away for the past three days," said Alda, her tone indicating sadness, "When are we going to stop running? My grandparents must be worried sick about me. I haven't been home for three days…I miss them…"

"Better you than me," Anggy sighed, drinking her Coca-Cola before she gazed at the saddened Alda, her eyes tearing up as well, "I lost my parents in the crash that turned me into an Aroka. I've killed my uncle and my cousin. My family has probably disowned me and think that I'm dead. I have nowhere else to go, Alda. Nowhere."

Alda slowly drops her cheeseburger on the table, before embracing Anggy in a warm hug, tears streaming from the two women's eyes.

"Thank you," Anggy spoke softly as she and Alda released their embrace.

"My mom divorced my dad and I ended up underneath his abusive care for a few years," Alda explains, wiping away her tears as she said so, "The only family I had is my grandparents…so I was thinking…how about we stay at my grandparents' house for the time being? You know, until everything clears up?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Anggy nodded, "But will they agree with me staying with them?"

"I'll tell them that you saved me when an Aroka attacked my summer camp program," Alda said, "They'll understand."

As Anggy nodded, a black SsangYong Musso SUV suddenly appeared out from a corner, pulling to a stop right next to the two young women. The SUV honked its horn, gaining the attention of both Anggy and Alda, as the driver's window rolls down, revealing Sven behind the wheel.

"Are you guys Anggy Tamara and Alda Galuh Fitria Dewi?" Sven asked.

"Yeah," Anggy nodded, representing herself and Alda, "Who are you?"

"Call me Sven," Sven replied, "Master Wrath sent me here."

Immediately Anggy and Alda stood up, their bodies glowing green and white as they transformed into their respective Aroka forms, with Alda in her Aegis Mode. This causes the other customers of the McDonalds to flee out of the restaurant in terror, the employees doing the same thing as well.

"Tell your master that we're not going into his bullshit plan of his," Anggy growled, pointing her broadsword at the surprised Sven.

"Wow, wow, easy there," Sven said, his eyes wide and his hands raised in shock, "He sent me here to tell you guys that he's sorry."

"Sorry?" Alda asked, brandishing her knuckle blades, "Sorry for what?!"

"Sorry for telling you guys everything waaay to early," Sven said calmly, "He realizes that you two are not mature enough to comprehend what's happening, so he sent me here to guide you in embracing your Aroka powers. I come in peace."

"What's in it for us?" asked Anggy, her sword still pointed at Sven.

"Wrath promised that you two are free to decide what to do after I have finished teaching you the basic Aroka lessons," Sven replied, "He will no longer bother you anymore. As long as you tag along with me for the rest of the day."

Anggy and Alda slowly lower their weapons, looking at each other for a few seconds, before they nodded in unison.

"Deal," Anggy said, "But if you try to indoctrinate us into Wrath's army…you're as good as dead."

Sven nodded, a wicked smirk appearing on his face, unnoticed by the two Aroka in front of him.

**xxx**

"Gradini Fathoni Ilmi and Irnasya Shafira Hadi, am I correct?"

Krishna, Handoyo, and Jeremy are now sitting at the Mahabharat Detective Agency's lounge room, along with two young women, their bodies slightly larger than average, around 170 cm at least. They were bulky, but not as chubby as Ranty (who is also present on the room, leaning against a nearby cupboard) and Anne (who is sitting on the dining room nearby). These women have tall, athletic, and rather muscular builds, a bit too muscular for your typical women, probably a result of them training their bodies in some way to look like that. Despite their masculine-looking bodies, these women still retain their feminine looks and mannerisms. But certainly, they are not the type of women perverts would mess with.

19 year old Gradini Fathoni Ilmi has white skin, shoulder length curly black hair, a set of braces on her teeth, and an adorable-looking face. She is now wearing a casual blue T-shirt, blue denim jeans, and black sneakers.

18 year old Irnasya Shafira Hadi has light brown skin, shoulder length brown hair with yellowish streaks between them, and like Gradini, she also has an adorable looking face. She is now wearing a black T-shirt, blue denim jeans, white sneakers, and on her right side, a green Sophie Martin Paris purse.

"Please, call me Fani," Gradini, or Fani as she would like to call herself, spoke, before pointing at Irnasya next to her, "And call her Ines."

"Or Nessie," grinned Ines, "Nice to meet you two."

"So you're here for the internship program at the Agency, right?" asked Handoyo again.

"Right!" Fani nodded, "A friend of ours recommended this place actually."

"And who's this friend of yours?" this time it was Krishna who asked the question.

"Me, of course."

Krishna, Handoyo, and Jeremy turned their attention towards Anne, who had entered the lounge area with a wide grin on her face.

"Can't believe you two found me that quickly," Anne smiled as Fani and Ines stood up, the three girls hugging each other as if they hadn't seen each other in a very long time, which surprises Krishna, Handoyo, Jeremy, and Ranty.

"Wait, you guys know each other?!" asked Krishna.

"Yeah," Anne nodded, "Fani and Ines here are my closest friends from my days in the Astinapura Corporation, Fani's in charge of testing the Prehistoric Drivers, while Ines here is an intern in the Corporation. Can't believe you guys actually made it out!"

"Well it was tough," Ines said, before punching Fani on the shoulder in a comedic manner, "But thanks to Fani here, we've made it out alive and kicking!"

"Don't thank me," giggled Fani, "Thank Anne-sempai here for inspiring us to escape that wretched company. I mean, turning Jakarta into a Sengoku-era battlefield to determine the one who will save the world? Please, that is so…who wrote that cheesy rip-off of Koushun Takami's _Battle Royale_?"

"Suzanne Collins?" Ranty spoke.

"That!" Fani clapped her hands, grinning from ear to ear.

**(Author's Note: no offense to you Hunger Games fans out there *peace)**

"Agreed. The Prehistoric Drivers' users must band together to face this Aroka threat," Anne said, "If left unchecked, the Aroka may will take over our planet before the Battle Royale even finished! By the way, did Professor Calvin make it out as well?"

Suddenly an eerie silence struck the room for a few seconds, as the joyous looks on Fani and Ines' faces were forcefully robbed by Anne's question.

"We tried to convince him to get out of the Corporation…" Ines said slowly.

"…but he insisted to stay there, to act as our spy to know the agenda of the Corporation's higher ops…" finished Fani.

"That's too bad…" Anne said, her tone indicating a mix of disappointment and delight. Disappointed that a dear friend of hers didn't make it, but delighted that she has a mole within the Astinapura Corporation, "Hope he's okay…"

"Professor Calvin?" Krishna raised his eyebrows, "Who's that?"

"A great man," Fani replied, "Professor Michael Calvin. One of Indonesia's brightest young minds. One of the men responsible for the creation of the Prehistoric Drivers, and also the first person realizing the pointlessness of the Battle Royale."

"He's the one that got me, Fani, and Ines to escape the Astinapura Corporation," added Anne.

"I see," Krishna nodded, "Hopefully with him there we could get a valuable ally within the Corporation."

"By the way sempai, have you got the perfect user for the Kyoryu System?" asked Fani.

"Unfortunately I do," Anne sighed, pointing at Krishna.

"NANIIIII?!" Fani gasped as she rushed towards Krishna, "You're a Kamen Rider? A freaking Kamen Rider?!"

"Yeah, why?" Krishna asked back, shrugging off Fani's hysterical attitude.

"It's just…you don't look combat worthy," Fani replied, looking around at the lounge room, "You're the one who designed this room, right?"

"Yeah, it IS my detective agency," Krishna said flatly.

"No offense, but I don't think you look like a detective," Ines said, "I think you look like…a nerd lord."

"WHAAAAAT?"

"Kamen Rider Nerd Lord sitting in his Nerd Lord Palace," giggled Ines, earning glares from a shocked Krishna, who needed to be restrained by both Handoyo and Jeremy in order to prevent him from wailing on her.

"Guys, we have a case, remember?" Ranty reminded.

"Oh, right," Krishna suddenly calmed down as he releases himself from Handoyo and Jeremy's grasps, "Give me the case file, please."

Ranty obliged, giving a brown clear folder to Krishna, with the latter examining it in detail.

"The robbery of the Jakarta branch of Hana Bank, owned by a certain Mr. Hyolsun Kim, father of a Ms. Chaisun Kim, a friend of Ratih's from college," Krishna said as he looked through the clear folder, "Shouldn't they get the police to investigate this?"

"Look at the photos first, Krishna," Handoyo reminded, "This is no ordinary robbery."

"No signs of a break in, the safe was literally swept clean, the mysterious piles of ashes inside the bank, not to mention that the CCTV cut into black the moment the robbery happened and it turned on again…7 minutes later! How on Earth can someone clean an entire bank out of cash and valuables in just 7 minutes?" said a surprised Krishna.

"Aroka Soldiers," Fani said as she saw the photographs, "The ash piles, telltale sign of those demonic bastards. Seems like those Koreans are right to entrust us with this, the police have no idea on what they're dealing with here!"

"But we need to gather some intel first," Krishna said, "Jeremy, you'll stay here with Dinda, Syahnaz, and Albert to analyze whatever we can find in the bank. Ranty, Handoyo, you'll come with me. Anne, take Fani and Ines with you and join me at the bank. We'll be going in 5 minutes. Bring as much equipment as possible, cameras, thermal cameras, ectoplasmic readers, everything."

"Roger!"

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the South end of Jakarta, Sven had taken Anggy and Alda to his personal two floor mansion, located at the Pondok Indah District.

"_Jeez, do guys driving black SUVs have a penchant of these mansion-type buildings?_" Anggy's thought muttered as Sven parked his Musso on the mansion's drive way, "_Rich bastards_."

"Come into my humble abode," Sven smiled as he lets Anggy and Alda enter his mansion, albeit unenthusiastically after what happened back at Wrath's own mansion, "Don't be shy; I won't bite you or anything. Just sit there on the living room."

Anggy and Alda reluctantly obliged, sitting on Sven's velvet red sofa as their host headed towards his personal corners located on the mansion's second floor. After a few seconds of waiting, an Aroka Soldier suddenly came out from the kitchen and made its way towards the living room, shocking both Anggy and Alda.

"Don't worry, he's harmless," Sven said as he went downstairs and saw the shock of the two young women, he is now clad in a casual blue T-shirt and khaki pants, replacing his formal business suit from before, "He's a servant of mine."

The Aroka Soldier grunted softly as it presented two cups of tea to Anggy and Alda, who uneasily accepts them.

"T-thanks," Alda stammered in gratitude.

The Aroka Soldier nodded, before it retreats back to the kitchen, the same time Sven arrived at the living room, grabbing a chair and sitting in front of Anggy and Alda.

"To repeat what Wrath told you the other day, you are no longer humans," Sven starts his explanation, "You two are now…participants in the raging battle between humans and Aroka."

"I knew it," Anggy growled, curling up her right hand into a fist, only for Alda to stop her from punching the daylights out of Sven.

"Hold it," whispered Alda, "Let the Nordic guy finish first."

"We Aroka are the weaker ones now," continued Sven, "The number of humans on this planet is overwhelming. But, we can gather more allies for our side."

"Gather…more allies?" Anggy asked, confused by what Sven just said.

Sven immediately clicked his fingers, prompting two Aroka Soldiers to come before him and the two young women, bringing with them the bound and gagged Risdriyanto twins, the two of them struggling within their restraints. Anggy and Alda were surprised by this, but Sven remained calm. As the two Aroka Soldiers retreated into the shadows, Sven calmly opens up the gags on the Risdriyanto twins, prompting a pair of screams to echo throughout the mansion.

"Please don't kill us!" pleaded Andri, "We'll do anything!"

"Yeah!" added an equally terrified Wahyu, "Just spare us!"

"I will spare you two," Sven said, his cold eyes locking in on the two captives in front of him as he stood up, his body glowing crimson red, "But first, let me bless you with new lives!"

And with that, Sven underwent a grotesque transformation that not only shocked the Risdriyanto twins; it also shocked both Anggy and Alda. As the crimson light enveloping Sven dies out, a bulky humanoid octopus stood in Sven's place, colored crimson red on his head, thighs, and forearms, while the rest of his body was covered in black Viking armor. The humanoid's head was literally shaped like an inverted octopus, with the mantle part acting as the humanoid's forehead and braincase, two stiff red tentacles adorned with suction cups are seen sticking out from the sides of the mantle, acting as the humanoid's "horns." The humanoid has a pair of pale yellow eyes, with three black pupils in each, lacking a nose while his mouth is tube-shaped, a hideous beak filled with sharp teeth hidden within the tube. A cluster of slimy red tentacles, all of them adorned with suction cups, are seen slithering around the humanoid's chin. A pair of black stiff tentacles, also armed with suction cups, are seen sticking out from the humanoid's shoulders, while suction cups also adorn the humanoid's exposed forearms and thighs, while a pair of holes can be seen on the humanoid's palms, a reddish tentacle dancing inside it. The humanoid's Viking armor was made out of rotting leather and rusting metal, all black in color with the exception of a round, red and white buckle around his waist, and a foul smell of brine emanating from the humanoid's body.

"They call me Sven in my human form, but in this form, my name is….**Maelstrom**," Maelstrom, the Kraken Aroka introduces himself, which terrifies Andri and Wahyu even more, "And now my Aroka brothers, time for you to be awakened!"

With that Maelstrom lashes out a reddish tentacle from his right hand, which severs the binds that restrained the Risdriyanto twins, before spitting out a black liquid from his mouth that landed straight on Andri's face!

"Brother!" Wahyu called out in despair as smoke began to come out from Andri's covered face.

"MY FAAAACEEEEE!" cried Andri as he experiences a severe, inhuman pain on his face, "IT BUUUUURRRRNSSSS!"

The black liquid that Maelstrom spit out was actually acidic ink, the same type of ink that Febriani and Rere encountered earlier this morning. The ink slowly eats its way through Andri's skin and flesh, burning his skull at the same time as it slowly spreads down his body and into his mouth and nose. Andri's internal organs were literally dissolved by the ink, ensuring a slow and painful death for the older Risdriyanto. Anggy and Alda watched on in horror as the ink completely engulfs Andri's body, the thrashing young man suddenly came to a dead still as the acidic ink finally swallowed up his feet. A few seconds later the ink dissipates into a cloud of smoke, revealing a blackened skeleton in Andri's place. His flesh, skin, muscle tissue, and internal organs were utterly destroyed by the acidic ink, his clothes ravaged by the corrosive material. His bones also felt the merciless onslaught of the acidic ink, as the material literally burned the bones to black, as black as ash.

"Holy shit!" cursed Anggy as Alda restrained herself from vomiting, with Wahyu screaming in terror.

"What's wrong?" Maelstrom asked, his voice surprisingly calm despite the ongoing horror show, "Why are you two surprised? You've done this before. You've done this even three times, Ms. Tamara."

"Is he….dead?" Alda asked as she pointed at Andri's burnt skeleton, her tone stammered from the sheer terror that she's experiencing right now.

"Unfortunately, yes," Maelstrom replied, "In a lottery, this guy's a failure. A dud. The Aroka energy contained in my ink is too much for his body to handle." Maelstrom then turned his attention towards a terrified Wahyu, ready to do the same thing with him, "Your turn."

Maelstrom spat his ink at Wahyu's face, causing the younger Risdriyanto to scream out in pain as he dropped to the ground, convulsing. The acidic ink slowly covers his body, just like what it did to his brother, but unlike Andri, the ink acted differently as smoke was absent from Wahyu's body, being replaced with flashes of grey light.

"Wait for it…" Maelstrom said as Anggy and Alda watches on anxiously.

Wahyu lets out a loud scream of pain as he suddenly shot back up to his feet, screaming so loud that his vocal cords literally snapped from it. Wahyu's head suddenly morphed into something different, no longer retaining its shape, it slowly took shape of a rodent's head. A tail suddenly bursts out from between Wahyu's buttocks, before sharp claws began to make themselves known on Wahyu's fingers. A flash of grey light bursts out from Wahyu's body, breaking off the cocoon of black acidic ink to reveal the younger Risdriyanto's grotesque transformed appearance.

Wahyu now resembles a grey humanoid shrew, with wide red eyes and razor-sharp teeth, colored light brown. Sharp claws are seen on Wahyu's fingers and toes, while a pink, whip-shaped tail can be seen lashing around on Wahyu's behind. Apart from that, Wahyu's transformed appearance lacked any distinguishing armor whatsoever.

"Welcome to the world, **Sorico**," Maelstrom greeted.

The former Wahyu Risdriyanto, now Sorico, the Shrew Aroka, let out a feral roar before he jumped up, assuming a diving position as he literally dove into the floor as if it was water, quickly digging his way out of the mansion before Maelstrom, Anggy, and Alda's eyes.

"We Aroka don't just kill for fun," Maelstrom spoke after Sorico had disappeared from sight, "We kill to turn humans into our kind, into Aroka. Normally natural Aroka were born as Aroka Spirits, possessing deceased humans as their hosts, acting based on their desires, vengeance, or matters unresolved by the time of the host's death, effectively maturing into Evolved Aroka once we possessed a host. We kill, but we kill to increase our numbers. Sadly Aroka born by us Evolved Aroka is quite rare, a one in a million chance. Most will die in vain, due to the incompatibility of Aroka energy with the human body. That's why most Evolved Aroka is born from Aroka Spirits possessing human hosts. The Aroka Spirits who didn't do this will instead become Aroka Soldiers, immature Aroka who are condemned into a life of being grunts because they could not possess anyone. They could only turn other humans into other Aroka Soldiers. That's now we Aroka live."

"Increasing our allies…" Anggy said, "Is this the only way?"

"Sadly, yes," Maelstrom nodded as he reverts back to Sven, once again sitting in front of the two young women, "We Aroka are trying to open portals from the Spirit World to this very realm, but unfortunately it will take a long time before it could finish. If that happens, then Aroka Spirits would easily possess anyone that they can find, no matter they're living or deceased. Then we can kill and cause as much despair and destruction possible to welcome the arrival of our God, Deus. But before that happens, we must resort to this tactic."

Sven clapped his hands once again, prompting three Aroka Soldiers to come out from the shadows, taking away with them Andri's skeleton.

**xxx**

A middle-aged, balding Korean man in a business suit waited anxiously in front of the now vacated Hana Bank building, a yellow police line seen in front of the building. The man lets out a sigh of relief as he saw a red Honda CBR1000RR and a silver Toyota Avanza stopping in front of the bank, knowing that the people that he's been looking for has finally come.

Team Kyoryu has arrived, ready to tackle the case in front of them.

"Thank God!" the Korean man, 59 year old Hyolsun Kim, a South Korean national, greeted in jubilation as he saw Krishna and his team disembarking from their vehicles, "I've been expecting you!"

"Let's just cut to the chase," Krishna said as he approaches Hyolsun, "We promise that we will catch the one that has robbed your bank, Mr. Kim."

"I'm grateful that you came!" Hyolsun said excitedly as he took Team Kyoryu into the bank, "The police have been here for three hours straight but they left a few minutes ago after they could not find any significant evidence. They said that this case is too hard for them!"

"Nothing's too hard for us," Handoyo said, a grin on his face, "Trust us and we can solve this in no time!"

"Set up the equipment!" Krishna commanded.

Within minutes Team Kyoryu are inside the bank, examining every inch of the building. Anne, Ranty, and Handoyo are seen examining the ash piles near the bank's vault, while new recruits Fani and Ines are taking pictures of the vacated vault. Krishna, on the other hand, looked at thermal records of the building from yesterday, approximately from when the bank closes down to the end of the 7 minute robbery.

"Holy shit…" Krishna muttered as he saw last night's thermal recordings, which saw a large army of cold humanoids marching through the bank undetected.

"No doubt about it," Anne said as she examines an ash pile with a Portable DNA Scanner (which resembles a mechanized test tube that analyzes the DNA composition of whatever material being placed inside the tube), "An army of Aroka Soldiers did this."

"You getting this?" Ines asked as she aimed her camera at the empty vault.

**xxx**

"Loud and clear!" replied Albert from the safety of the Detective Agency, as he, Syahnaz and Dinda are watching the video footage from Albert's laptop, while Jeremy is examining the photos that Fani had sent to him in real time on his laptop.

"Like what the case file said," Jeremy muttered as he examines the photographs, "No signs of a break in. It's like the guards knew the people who did this!"

"People?" a confused Dinda lifted her eyebrows.

"Definitely the work of a gang or something," Jeremy replied, "No one in Jakarta, let alone Indonesia is strong enough to lift several hundred kilograms worth of money and valuables and took them away in just 7 minutes. This must be the work of a group of people."

"_A group of Aroka Soldiers to be exact_," Krishna added from the video footage, "_Anne, Handoyo, and I have confirmed that the ash piles were a hybrid mess of human and Aroka genetic materials. The same materials found in the piles of ashes found in the McLaren's Café when that Spider Aroka…Arachne if I'm not mistaken, attacked the place._"

"From your first fight as Kyoryu," Syahnaz commented.

"_Bingo_," Krishna nodded.

**xxx**

"What are you guys doing in the crime scene?"

Team Kyoryu turned around to saw Febriani and Rere entering the crime scene with a small team of policemen, the former asking them the question.

"I asked you again, what are you guys doing in the crime scene?" Febriani asked again, "You all know that this place is restricted to the members of the Jakarta Metropolitan Police."

"The owner of this place asked us here to investigate," Krishna answered, "Who are you?"

"I'm First Police Inspector Febriani Kusumastuti," replied Febriani, before she pointed at Rere, "And this is Second Police Inspector Rere Sara. We are from the Jakarta Metropolitan Police's Aroka Investigation Unit (AIU). And you are?"

"I'm Cokorda Krishna Sadhana, and these are Sryanne Siburian, Handoyo Hendrawidjaja, Ranty Gita, Gradini Fathoni Ilmi, and Irnasya Shafira Hadi. We're paranormal detectives from the Mahabharat Detective Agency. And out of curiosity, did you say Aroka?"

"Yes," Febriani nodded, "We have received reports of inhuman creatures slaughtering people all across Jakarta; they are believed to come from a dimension parallel to ours…"

"…the Spirit World," finished Anne.

"Wait, how did you know about that?!" gasped Febriani, shocked that the group of amateur paranormal detectives in front of her and Rere actually knew a thing or two about the Aroka.

"We have been investigating them for a long time, even longer than you guys," Anne replied, "We actually fought against three of those things and defeated them all. I'm afraid that despite you guys realizing that these dangerous creatures exist; you will be powerless to stop then."

"And why did you say that?!" asked an angered Rere, enraged that Anne had doubted the credibility of the Jakarta Metropolitan Police, only for Febriani to restrain her.

"Because you don't have a Kamen Rider," finished Anne, "The Aroka can't be killed using conventional weaponry. You are as good as dead without a Kamen Rider by your side."

"Kamen Rider? You mean those armored heroes popping up all over Jakarta?" Febriani scoffed, "We actually have a Kamen Rider…it's just he or she is unavailable right now."

"See?" Anne smiled, "Before you can prove to us that you have your own Kamen Rider, I'm afraid this is outside the jurisdiction of the police. You should leave, for your own safety."

"Why you…" growled Rere, "You should be arrested for talking like that to the police!"

Before the debate could get any heated, however, suddenly the ground underneath them began to shake, before within seconds a loud squeal was heard. At the same time, Anne's ATS began to beep, as well as Febriani's (given to her by the Astinapura Corporation during the formation of the AIU). The two young women immediately took out their ATS devices, their faces mortified by the warnings that the devices had given to them.

"Oh shit…" Anne cursed.

"We better run," muttered Febriani underneath her breath, before she turned her attention towards Rere, "Better evacuate our troops from here, Rere."

"Why's that?" asked Rere.

"An Aroka's coming," answered Febriani and Anne at the same time.

And with that, a nearby patch of floor suddenly exploded, covering the entire room in ceramic dust. A pair of red eyes can be seen coming out from the source of the explosion, a loud squeal following suit.

"Evacuate!" yelled Rere, "Everyone, evacuate!"

**xxx**

Hyolsun was shocked as he heard the explosion from outside the bank; a worried look was carved to his face.

"My bank!" yelled Hyolsun as he tried to make his way towards the Hana Bank building, only for two police officers to restrain him, "My beautiful bank!"

Smoke and dust blew out from the bank as Team Kyoryu and the AIU police personnel leaped out of the building, quickly making their way to safety behind the police line. Several policemen aimed their pistols at the bank's entrance, waiting for whoever had caused the explosion. A loud screech was heard, and Sorico leaped out into the open as the smoke and dust cleared away, letting out a loud feral squeal to announce its arrival.

"An Aroka!" Krishna gawked, quickly making his way towards his motorcycle.

"Krishna! What are you doing?" Handoyo yelled, "You could get yourself killed!"

"I don't care!" Krishna yelled as he took out the Prehistoric Driver and the Tyrannosaurus Key from his motorcycle, "People are going to be hurt if I don't act soon!"

True to Krishna's words, the policemen guarding Team Kyoryu, Febriani, Rere, and Hyolsun were struggling to handle the former human, as Sorico easily shrugs off every bullet fired by the policemen. Squealing loudly, Sorico lashes out his tail, sending clouds of dust that disoriented the attacking policemen.

"Keep firing!" commanded Rere, "Make sure that the Aroka doesn't go beyond our police line!"

The policemen kept on firing, trying to find a weak spot on the Shrew Aroka, only for Sorico to roar in rage as the bullets struck its gray furred skin. Deciding to retaliate, Sorico fired several blasts of energy from his eyes, aiming them at the policemen that fired at him. Team Kyoryu, Febriani, Rere immediately ducked down, with the latter forcing Hyolsun to duck as well, but the policemen accompanying Febriani and Rere were not so lucky. They were vaporized into clouds of red dust after being struck by the energy blasts, causing Febriani to bit her lower lip in desperation.

"At least they didn't die in vain…" muttered Febriani, before she notices Krishna running towards the battlefield, the Prehistoric Driver already around his waist.

"Out of my way!" Krishna yelled, "I'm going to send this guy to where he belongs!"

"Are you crazy?!" Rere suddenly stood up as she grabbed Krishna by his arms, stopping him, "You could get yourself killed out there!"

It was then Febriani notices the Prehistoric Driver around Krishna's waist. Knowing the significance of the device from the Astinapura Corporation during the AIU's formation, she slowly stood up, walking up towards her subordinate and releases Rere's grip on Krishna.

"Go," Febriani said, her tone gentler than usual, "Do what you believe is right."

Krishna nodded, and immediately he jumped over the police line, immediately challenging the rampaging Sorico.

"Febriani, are you mad?" Rere gawked as she saw Krishna assuming a fighting stance in front of the enraged Sorico, "Are you going to get him killed?"

"He has a Prehistoric Driver," Febriani calmly said, "Remember our meeting with the Astinapura Corporation? You need a Prehistoric Driver to become a Kamen Rider. That means we have to rely on him for a while until the person who will become Kamen Rider Raptor comes."

"That's right," added Anne, approaching the two policewomen, "Krishna maybe a brash, somewhat hotheaded person, but he always leap into battle to protect others. To protect us. You should never doubt him. Until you guys have a Kamen Rider, I'm afraid the Jakarta Metropolitan Police will have to rely on Krishna for a while."

"**Henshin!**" Krishna yelled as he inserts his Tyrannosaurus Key into his Prehistoric Driver.

"**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA, TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**"

Febriani and Rere watched in awe as Krishna went up in flames, transforming into Kamen Rider Kyoryu. Immediately the Rider takes out his Shakunetsu no Taiyo, ready to engage the feral Sorico.

"_Krishna…the protector of mankind in Indian mythology…the representation of the mighty Vishnu in abolishing evil…I hope you live up to that name_," thought Febriani.

Kyoryu immediately leapt into battle, swinging his Shakunetsu no Taiyo, but Sorico easily avoids the incoming katana slash. But Kyoryu didn't give up just yet, kicking Sorico twice to the jaw with his right foot and left foot respectively, before a powerful left hook sends Sorico stumbling back. Disoriented and in pain, Sorico felt the mercy of a couple of powerful slashes from the Shakunetsu no Taiyo on his chest, with each slash sending an intense burning sensation throughout his body. Kyoryu did not stop there though, as he kicked Sorico on the stomach once before slashing the Shrew Aroka's right shoulder, leaving a noticeable scar on the impact site.

Screaming in anger, Sorico fired his eye blasts, keeping Kyoryu preoccupied as he tried to slash the blasts away from him. As Kyoryu was too busy fending off his eye blasts, Sorico decided to make a hasty retreat, diving underground yet again.

"Wait!" Krishna yelled as he had finished dealing with the Shrew Aroka's eye blasts, only to find a large hole on the ground where Sorico had stood a few moments before, "Damn it!"

Kyoryu pulls out his Tyrannosaurus Key out of his Driver, causing his armor to burn away, revealing Krishna in the Rider's place. The young man sighed in exasperation as he stared at the hole in front of him. Immediately Team Kyoryu, Febriani, and Rere went towards him, with Handoyo putting a hand on Krishna's shoulder to calm him down.

"That's alright Krishna," Handoyo said in an assuring tone, "We're going to get this guy."

"He's right," added Anne, "Our ATS can track that Aroka down for the next couple of hours or so. We'll just follow him and intercept him when he decides to show himself."

"Don't worry, Krishna, you've got our full support. " This time it was Rere who spoke, "Consider yourself to be an ally to the Jakarta Metropolitan Police."

"A thank you from us for saving our butts back there," added Febriani, "Until our Kamen Rider arrives; we'll help your team in investigating the Aroka, while you'll kick butt."

"You're welcome," Krishna smiled, "Now, what are we waiting for? Let's get ourselves an Aroka!"

The newly formed alliance between Team Kyoryu and the Jakarta Metropolitan Police's AIU cheered together as they went towards their respective vehicles, Krishna riding solo on his CBR1000RR, Anne, Handoyo, Ranty, Ines, and Fani on the Avanza, while Febriani and Rere gathered their remaining policemen and got into their respective police cars. However, Fani and Ines decided to have a little chat before they went into the Avanza…

"Hey," Ines called as Fani is about to get into the Avanza, "Why didn't you do it?"

Fani sighed, before proceeding to give Ines the explanation, "I wanted to gauge how worthy Krishna is to wield the Kyoryu System. To make sure that Anne-sempai didn't make a stupid choice in giving the Kyoryu System to that…what did you call him again?"

"Nerd lord," Ines replied.

"That," Fani clapped her hands silently, "Looks like Anne-sempai has made the right decision, though…"

"But if nerd lord gets into trouble, you'll do it, right?" Ines asked.

Fani only gave a smile as a reply as she boarded the Avanza, Ines following suit.

Seconds later a convoy consisting of a motorcycle, an MPV, and several police cars are seen driving through Kelapa Gading, following the signal on Anne and Febriani's ATS devices that indicated Sorico's location. They are determined to intercept the Aroka before he could cause more damage.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at another part of Kelapa Gading, Sven's Musso is seen pulling up to a stop next to a Central Asia Bank building, the Kelapa Gading branch of the bank. Sven turned off the car engine, gesturing Anggy and Alda, who are sitting on the passenger seats behind him, to come out of the SUV with him. The two young women reluctantly obliged.

"I'm going to withdraw some cash before treating you two for an afternoon snack at Mall Kelapa Gading," Sven said, "Normally I would let you two stay in the car, but unfortunately Master Wrath said that I'm not allowed to let you two off my sights. You got that?"

Anggy gave a reluctant nod, before turning her attention towards Alda, who kept on looking at her phone sadly. Repeatedly Alda shifted between photos of her two grandparents and her chat with Jeremy, before two drops of tears landed on the phone's screen. Anggy sighed sadly at this sight, knowing that like her Alda is also reluctant to tag along with Sven, especially after what he did to Andri. Dissolving an innocent man in order to create more Aroka, that is just too harsh. And with that, Anggy decided that enough is enough.

"No more," Anggy suddenly spoke, surprising Sven who is currently queuing in one of the three teller tables inside the bank.

"Eh?" Sven widened his eyes in surprise, "What do you mean no more?"

"We can't do it," Anggy replied, "We don't know why we have to make more allies, and why we attack people who we don't hate. I killed three people whom I despised very much after they had left me to die, while Alda has killed a group of her friends who bullied her every day."

"Don't say such pointless things," Sven said, his tone still calm and cold, "You will never learn on how to be an Aroka unless you started to make allies."

"Wrath said that we are free to do anything after you'd shown us the Aroka way of life, right?" Anggy said, her tone indicating slight anger, "We've made up our minds. We are bailing out of this. We are not going to kill innocents just to add more allies. It's just…disturbing! We're going to make our allies on our own way. The civilized way! We're out!"

"Alright then, fine if you say that," Sven said, slowly losing his cool as his body started to glow crimson red, "Let me show you the power of an Aroka!"

Growling in rage, Sven transforms into Maelstrom, frightening everyone inside the bank. Maelstrom immediately set his sights for a 19 year old young woman of an Arabian descent standing in a queue next to him. The woman has light brown skin, a medium build, curly and long black hair that is done in a ponytail, a pair of cylinder glasses on her beautiful face, and is now wearing a denim shirt, black trousers, and black Crocs. The woman lets out a shriek of terror as she saw Maelstrom glaring at her.

"What's your name?" Maelstrom asked, his tone is pure in malice.

"Rista," the frightened young woman answered, "Rista Delina. Please spare me; I'm still pursuing a career as a doctor!"

"Let me tear that future apart," Maelstrom snarled, spitting out his black ink that envelops Rista's face, causing the young woman to collapse and convulse in pain. The Kraken Aroka then turned his attention towards the frightened Anggy and Alda, his eyes glaring in anger, "Transform now! Let's convert this entire bank into an Aroka nest!"

Maelstrom continues to spit out his ink at everyone in the bank, dissolving them into blackened skeletons. The tellers and security guards were attacked as well, all of them meeting a gruesome end thanks to Maelstrom's acidic ink. The rest of the bank fled the scene in terror, breaking through the bank doors as they poured out into the streets.

"Run!" Anggy yelled, taking Alda with her as they ran out of the bank.

At the same time, Krishna had arrived at the bank as well, having followed Sorico's Aroka signal to the place, only for him to almost collide with both Anggy and Alda as they frantically escape the building.

"What's with them?" Krishna muttered as he barely avoided the frightened Anggy and Alda, watching as the two disappeared into the streets. He then turned around and saw a scene straight out of a horror movie unfolding in front of his eyes, "SHIT!"

Maelstrom laughed evilly as blackened skeletons lie all around him, kicking some of the skeletons as they literally disintegrated into ash from the Kraken Aroka's kick. The Kraken Aroka then notices Krishna standing in front of him; an evil chuckle was released from Maelstrom's tube-shaped mouth.

"What a coincidence," Maelstrom chuckled, "The user of the Kyoryu System is in front of me. Master Wrath would be so pleased if I could claim the System for him."

"You bastard," Krishna cursed, "I haven't finished dealing with that shrew guy and now you had to come along and kill innocent lives?! That's it! I'm sending you back to Hell right here, right now!"

Krishna takes out his Prehistoric Driver, slapping it around his waist as he takes out his Tyrannosaurus Key.

"**DRIVER ON!**"

"**Henshin!**" Krishna yelled as he inserts and twists the Tyrannosaurus Key in his Prehistoric Driver, transforming into Kamen Rider Kyoryu in a rage-filled pillar of fire.

"**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA! TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!"**

**(Insert Theme: Destiny's Play by TETRA-FANG)**

"My blade will send you demons back to Hell!" Krishna yelled out his catchphrase angrily as he brandishes the Shakunetsu no Taiyo, pointing the katana at Maelstrom, "Let's settle this outside, like men!"

**xxx**

The rest of Team Kyoryu and the AIU arrived just in time to see Kyoryu tackling Maelstrom into the street, slashing the Kraken Aroka repeatedly with his Shakunetsu no Taiyo while he was down. Letting out an angry roar, Maelstrom kicked Kyoryu away from him, standing up as he lashes out two tentacles from his hands, using them to mercilessly bash Kyoryu. Sparks fly as the tentacles impacted against Kyoryu's crimson red armor, but Krishna's anger is nothing compared to the stinging pain inflicted by the two tentacles. As Maelstrom prepares to whip Kyoryu again, the Rider swiftly allowed Maelstrom to wrap his right wrist with his tentacles, shocking Maelstrom. With a gentle tug, Maelstrom was dragged towards Kyoryu, the Kraken Aroka's eyes widening in shock as Kyoryu executes a powerful punch on its forehead, sending Maelstrom flying into a group of trash bins.

"Alright!" exclaimed Handoyo as Team Kyoryu and the AIU disembarked from their respective vehicles, with Kyoryu noticing them.

"Stay away from here, it's dangerous!" yelled Krishna as he saw Maelstrom standing up, his hands tightening around the handle of the Shakunetsu no Taiyo, "Evacuate the bank! Bring any survivors away from here!"

Handoyo and Febriani immediately commanded their respective groups to help the evacuation of the bank, as Kyoryu and Maelstrom went at it again, with the former slashing his Shakunetsu no Taiyo repeatedly on the Kraken Aroka's chest, which Maelstrom replies by smacking Kyoryu numerous times on the chest.

As they headed towards the bank, a disturbing thought came to Anne.

"_Wait, the Aroka signal we catch belonged to a Shrew-type Aroka, Kyoryu's now fighting a Kraken-type Aroka, previously undetected by the ATS…that means…_"

**(Insert Theme Ends)**

Anne's thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud explosion from the bank, which startles both Team Kyoryu and the AIU. As the smoke from the explosion settles, Team Kyoryu and the AIU are horrified to find Sorico stepping out of the bank, bags of money in his hands.

"That Aroka… did it just robbed the bank?!" gawked Rere.

But everyone was then horrified by what's coming next. Sorico threw the two bags of money into the air, opening his jaws widely as the money bags came between them. Sorico slammed his jaws shut the moment the money bags landed inside his mouth, chewing for a few seconds before swallowing the money bags much to the disgust of everyone.

"Shit…did it just…" Handoyo stammered.

"…eat the bank's money?" finished an equally shocked Ranty.

Sorico squealed loudly, burping out a few torn pieces of money, before he notices Maelstrom battling Kyoryu. The Kraken Aroka had trouble landing a hit on the Rider's body, as Kyoryu utilizes his Shakunetsu no Taiyo to slash Maelstrom every time he tried to land a hit on Kyoryu. Seeing that it's comrade is in trouble, Sorico lets out a feral squeal as he jumped into the battlefield, pushing Kyoryu aside much to the Rider's surprise.

"Shit!" Krishna cursed, "You again?!"

"Thank you very much my Aroka brother," Maelstrom said in gratitude as Sorico stood next to him, the Kraken Aroka giving the Shrew Aroka a nice pat to the head, "Now let's get Master Wrath the Kyoryu System."

Kyoryu slowly stood up, his head still dizzy from that sudden push, when he suddenly see both Maelstrom and Sorico ganging up on him. Kyoryu's in for an unfair fight – he'd never fought two Evolved Aroka at once, and this puts him in a severe disadvantage.

Sorico struck first, using its blinding speed to slash his claws against Kyoryu's torso armor. Krishna yelled in pain as the slashes went coming and coming like rainfall, sparks flying out from the slashes. After he had finished slashing Kyoryu, Sorico snuck up from behind and bit Kyoryu on his right arm, causing Krishna to groan in pain. Blood can be seen seeping out from Kyoryu's bodysuit as the Rider dropped his Shakunetsu no Taiyo to the ground.

"Yeesssss!" Maelstrom smiled wickedly as he saw Sorico immobilizing Kyoryu, "Hold him there boy! I'm going to finish this fight myself!"

Kyoryu could only watch as Maelstrom repeatedly spits out his acidic ink, all of them hitting the Rider right on his chest armor. Even though the armor has protected him from the ink's corrosive effects, Krishna could still feel the inhuman burning sensation that the ink had given to him, which, combined with Sorico's bite, has weakened him considerably. His armor scarred from Maelstrom's acidic ink, Kyoryu fell down to one knee as Sorico releases his bite, badly weakened by the attack. Maelstrom and Sorico laughed victoriously as they saw Kyoryu collapsed, pleased that they had finally beaten the Kamen Rider.

While they are busy evacuating the last remaining people from the bank, Handoyo, Ranty, Anne, Ines, Fani, Febriani and Rere could only watch in horror as Maelstrom and Sorico took turns in kicking the downed Kyoryu, with Krishna screaming in agony each time a kick landed on his body. Silently Fani and Ines looked at each other, before they nodded. Quickly and unnoticed, Fani slips away from the group, taking out something from her jeans pocket…

Kyoryu struggled to stand up on his feet, only for Maelstrom to kick him on the stomach, sending Kyoryu lying back-first on the ground yet again. Laughing maliciously, Maelstrom gestured something to Sorico, to which the Shrew Aroka replied with a nod. Immediately Sorico went towards Kyoryu, forcing the crimson Rider to his feet, before punching Kyoryu repeatedly on the stomach, with a laughing Maelstrom watching.

"Do it my brother!" exclaimed Maelstrom, "Finish him off! Bring his head to Master Wrath!"

"_This is it…_" Krishna thought as agonizing pain racked through his body endlessly, "_The end of my Rider career…and my life…_"

As Sorico poised himself to perform the finishing punch, suddenly a swift punch to the face sends Sorico flying, groaning in pain as he hits the ground. Maelstrom's eyes immediately went wide as he saw the one who did the punch, so do Team Kyoryu and AIU, who were shocked by the turn of events.

"It can't be!" gasped Maelstrom, "You're…"

"Another Rider?!" Ranty gasped, as Handoyo widens his eyes in shock.

A second Kamen Rider has arrived to the scene, saving Kyoryu just in the nick of time. Like Kyoryu, it also uses the Prehistoric Driver, albeit with an illustration of an ancient Indonesian warrior's helmet instead of a Japanese samurai's. It wore a black bodysuit and grey, rock-like armor that covers the shoulders, chest, knees and elbows. Silver chains are seen wrapped around the Rider's gauntlets and anklets. The helmet has the traditional Kamen Rider bug-eyes, colored yellow, while its mouthpiece is plain-looking. A silver-colored carving of a Barong's face is seen on the Rider's chest, a smaller, turquoise one is on its forehead, just above the eyes. The Rider lacked the traditional crest, horn, or antennae that a Kamen Rider has; they were replaced by a silver dome on the top of its head, resembling a_ Pachycephalosaurus_, the dinosaur that this Rider is based on. The orb on the Rider's Prehistoric Driver is yellow in color, similar to Kyoryu's in Triceratops Phase, indicating that the Dino Rider Key this Rider uses is from the Earth Class.

"Thanks," Krishna panted in gratitude, coughing off his pains away as he stood up, "You really saved my life."

"A 2-on-1 fight is never fair," the Rider replied, its voice female, "That's why I have decided to aid you."

"Thanks again," Krishna smiled, reaching his right hand towards the new Rider, "I'm Kamen Rider Kyoryu."

"Kamen Rider Breaks," the new Rider introduces herself, accepting Kyoryu's hand as the two Riders shook hands, "Now let's take out the trash. I'll take on octopus breath; you'll take on shrew guy."

"Got it!" Krishna nodded, immediately grabbing his dropped Shakunetsu no Taiyo as he charged towards the recovering Sorico.

"You bitch!" cursed Maelstrom as Breaks stood in front of him, "You've ruined my master's plans!"

"You don't deserve to live, scum," Breaks spat venomously, "Time to return to that hellhole you called home."

"Die!" Maelstrom yelled, lashing out his right hand tentacle towards Breaks, only for the new Rider to calmly grab the incoming tentacle with her left hand, before slicing it off with a karate chop from her right hand, "Oh crap."

"HOWATCHAAA!" Breaks yelled as she charged into battle.

Kyoryu, in the other hand, was busy slashing his way on Sorico's torso, the latter having been weakened by Breaks' earlier punch. As Breaks and Maelstrom took their fight to a nearby alleyway, Krishna takes out his Triceratops Key, removing the Tyrannosaurus Key from his Prehistoric Driver in the process.

"Time to up the ante," Krishna said as he inserts the Triceratops Key and twists it.

"**BREAK OUT! PULVERIZE AND DESTROY, TRICERATOPS PHASE!**"

Transforming into his Triceratops Phase, Kyoryu immediately bashed Sorico repeatedly with the horns on his Tricera Gauntlet, each blow breaking a bone on Sorico's body. Puncture wounds can be seen on Sorico's chest, with black blood dripping out from them. A quick uppercut with the Tricera Gauntlet scarred Sorico's face, two of the Tricera Gauntlet's horns ripping out flesh on the Shrew Aroka's face. Ditching the Tricera Gauntlet, Kyoryu clasped his hands together and performed a powerful two-handed punch on Sorico's back, weakening the kaijin.

"**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA! TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**"

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**"

Back in his Tyrannosaurus Phase, Kyoryu charges fiery energy into the blade of the Shakunetsu no Taiyo, just as a severely injured Sorico recovers himself. Squealing in anger, Sorico immediately jumped, trying to tackle Kyoryu to the ground, only for the Rider to draw a fiery circle in the air with the Shakunetsu no Taiyo, the circle launching itself towards Sorico and latches itself on the Shrew Aroka's neck, immobilizing it in mid-air. Letting out a determined yell, Kyoryu leapt towards the immobilized Aroka, the blade of the Shakunetsu no Taiyo on fire. With a single slash, the Corona Buster has decapitated Sorico, ending the Shrew Aroka's life. Sorico's head exploded into grey flames first, his body following suit.

Quickly taking out his Spirit Catching Canister, Kyoryu swiftly captures Wahyu's spirit before it could go anywhere, sucking the spirit in before sealing the canister shut. After Wahyu's spirit has been captured, Kyoryu lets out a sign of relief as he sat on the ground. His fight finally over, and he had finally emerged victorious. Silently, Kyoryu thanked Breaks for saving him a few minutes ago. By the way, how's Breaks doing?

**xxx**

Breaks and Maelstrom continued their fight, each of them exchanging blows with their fists. After shrugging off a couple of punches from the Kraken Aroka, Breaks went all out in delivering a flurry of jabs onto Maelstrom's chest, with each punch being performed seconds apart. Breaks then executed a powerful chop on the right side of Maelstrom's neck, before jumping upwards; kicking Maelstrom twice on the face, before finishing the combo with a heel kick to the head.

"WHATCHA!" Breaks yelled as she slammed her heel against Maelstrom's head, injuring the Kraken Aroka.

"You're finished!" yelled an angered Maelstrom, rubbing his head in pain, before he spits out his acidic ink.

"UUUH…." Breaks lets out yet another kiai, before she swiftly navigated her way through Maelstrom's ink barrage, the acidic ink hitting the asphalt harmlessly instead.

"WHAT?" Maelstrom's eyes went wide as he saw Breaks literally sidestepping his attacks, "My acidic ink is supposed to be unavoidable!"

"Avoid this!" Breaks yelled, swiftly performing a chop to Maelstrom's neck which critically injures the Aroka.

As Maelstrom stumbled back, foam leaking out from his mouth, Breaks places her hand over her Prehistoric Driver's lever switch.

"The finisher!" Breaks yelled as she pressed on the switch.

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**"

A mini earthquake began to erupt around Breaks as her right foot slowly glowed with yellow energy, as the chains wrapping her right ankle shatters away, revealing a pair of grey bars that sandwiches her ankle. The bars slowly glowed yellow, turning white as the energy focused on the bars increased. Feeling that she had charged enough energy, Breaks immediately made a run towards the weakened Maelstrom, swiftly jumping into the air once she felt that she had created enough distance between her and the Kraken Aroka.

"HAIIIYAAAH!" Breaks yelled as she performs a jumping roundhouse kick, dubbed the Gaia Force.

Breaks' energized right foot made direct contact with Maelstrom's skull, sending him flying several meters away before he exploded in a brilliant wall of crimson fire as he impacted against the ground. Breaks landed gracefully after performing the Gaia Force, taking out her Spirit Catching Canister to contain Sven's spirit. Once the spirit has been contained, Breaks sealed the canister shut, before noticing that as the flames died out, there were no piles of ashes. Maelstrom had simply disappeared. Shrugging off any suspicion that Maelstrom might have survived that attack, Breaks decided to check up on Kyoryu's condition.

**xxx**

"You okay?"

An exhausted Kyoryu looked up as he saw Breaks standing over him, her hand reached towards him. Quickly Kyoryu accepted Breaks' hand as she helped the crimson Rider to his feet, with Krishna smiling underneath his helmet.

"I can't stop saying thank you for what you did today, " a grateful Krishna said, "How can I repay my debt to you?"

"Simple," Breaks replied, "I want you to fight alongside me. The Battle Royale is pitting Riders against one another, and I wish to have it stop."

"Tell me about it," Krishna said.

"Yeah," Breaks nodded, "We Kamen Riders must unite together because a single Rider could not defeat the entire Aroka race alone. But sadly most Riders I saw are egoistical, power mad individuals who wished to be the strongest. It is good to see someone on the same page as I am."

After she had said that, Breaks takes out a small metallic key, with a green _Tupuxuara_ engraved on it, the code "TW-06" engraved in black underneath it. She then places the key on Kyoryu's right palm.

"For me?" Krishna asked.

"As a sign of our alliance," Breaks nodded as she slowly backed away from Krishna, "Now I must go. May our paths cross again, who's your name again?"

"Kyoryu, Kamen Rider Kyoryu," Krishna replied.

"That," Breaks clapped her hands cheerfully, "Till we meet again, okay?"

Kyoryu nodded. Underneath his helmet, Krishna smiled warmly as he watches Breaks walking away from him, disappearing into a corner.

**xxx**

After she had assured herself that she has distanced herself quite far from Krishna, Kamen Rider Breaks came to a stop at a quiet alleyway. Slowly she pulls out a small metallic key, with a yellow _Pachycephalosaurus _engraved on it, the code "PE-01" engraved in black underneath it. Taking out the Pachycephalosaurus Key from her Prehistoric Driver, Breaks' armor crumbled away in a flash of yellow light as she reveals herself to be…..Gradini Fathoni Ilmi.

"Looks like I did well in saving your butt, Krishna," Fani giggled as she went back towards her friends.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Anggy and Alda are still running through the alleyways of Kelapa Gading when suddenly Sven's Musso barred their path. The Nordic man himself limped out from the vehicle, his skin surprisingly darker in color than earlier, his blonde hair now chalk white. Sven chuckled as he slowly limped his way towards a frightened Anggy and Alda.

"Your final lesson," Sven said as he approaches the two young women, "I'm going to teach you…about an Aroka's death. The human spirit that I possessed has been extracted…that means I have only a few moments left…before death claims my life. Our death…to put it short…is complete annihilation. That….is our…death!"

Anggy and Alda looked on in horror as Sven's weakened body suddenly bursts into crimson flames, before he collapses in front of the two. The flames ate away at Sven's body, disintegrating him into a pile of ash.

"Shit…" cursed Anggy as she saw Sven's final moments in front of her eyes, while at the same time Alda uneasily bit her lower lip.

Suddenly Anggy and Alda heard a loud groaning noise coming from behind them. Turning around, they saw Rista, the young woman Maelstrom attacked earlier in the bank, limping slowly towards them. A feral look is etched on her face, glaring at both Anggy and Alda as Rista weakly leaned herself against a nearby lamp post. Rista's body slowly began to glow orange much to Anggy and Alda's shock.

"No way…" gasped Alda as she and Anggy saw Rista transforming into something frightening.

As the orange light dies out, a humanoid crab stood in Rista's place, breathing heavily as she looked at both Anggy and Alda with her green compound eyes…

**xxx**

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kyoryu**

One by one, students of SMAN 7 Jakarta (National High School 7 Jakarta) are being attacked by what could be described as a supernatural creature. After a mysterious accident involving a SMAN 7 student and a mysterious "suicide" of another, Team Kyoryu and the AIU decided to take action. But as they investigated deeper, they discovered that the dark past of the SMAN 7 students are related to a very dangerous Aroka. For the very first time, Krishna Sadhana will have to fight for his life…

**Kamen Rider Kyoryu Act 5: Vengeance from 10****th**** Grade**

**xxx**

**Ines and Krishna's Know Your Dino Riders!**

Ines and Krishna are seen waving happily at the viewers at what could be describe as a talk show set, with a pair of black reclining chairs and a small coffee table in between, a flat screen TV and two cups of tea can be seen on the table. Behind Ines' chair was a large bookshelf. After the audience had finished clapping their hands, Ines and Krishna take their seats on the chairs.

"Why didn't the author thought of making this segment since Act 1?" asked Krishna.

"Because I haven't made my debut yet, nerd lord," replied Ines.

"But what about Anne? Isn't she the more knowledgeable one on this stuff?" Krishna asked again.

"She's too busy for this," Ines giggled, "Plus the author have only thought of making this segment when he's finishing this Act."

"_ONORE_ AUTHOR!" Krishna yelled angrily at the ceilings, causing both Ines and the audience to laugh.

"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we," Ines said as the TV screen displayed the image of the Prehistoric Driver, "Let's talk about the Prehistoric Driver, shall we?"

"The Prehistoric Driver, this is the main transformation item for the Kamen Riders in this story," Krishna explains, "To use it, you must have a **Dino Rider Key**."

"Dino Rider Keys are special keys that harness the powers of the dinosaurs," Ines continued, "Proud creatures really; sadly they went extinct before we humans arrive. There are around 40 natural Dino Rider Keys in existence, all of them divided into 7 **Classes **based on the elements – 7 keys goes to the **Fire Class**, 7 keys goes to the **Wind Class**, 7 keys goes to the **Aqua Class**, that's water for you, 7 keys goes to the **Lightning Class**, 7 keys goes to the **Earth Class**, 4 keys goes to the **Hikari Class**, that's light for you, and finally only 1 key goes to the **Darkness Class**."

"Fire and Lightning are pretty much like a roulette machine," Krishna said, "You can become anyone if you use Keys from these Classes. A Jack of All Trades, a Mighty Glacier, a Fragile Speedster. Literally anyone."

"Earth Keys give the user super strength," said Ines, "They're really durable, close combat experts, and their defenses are pretty strong. The only drawback? They are not as fast as other Classes and are not as agile."

"Wind Keys are the Fragile Speedsters," said Krishna, "They grant the user with super speed and agility, at the expense of strength and defense. But to compensate that, some Wind Keys have illusionary powers!"

"Aqua Keys will give the user super senses," said Ines, "Faster reaction time, better hearing, and better eyesight. That's why most Aqua Keys will turn their users into gunslingers. But that doesn't mean there's no melee fighter using Aqua Keys."

"Hikari Keys are the crème of the crop, the strongest of all Dino Rider Keys, with superior speed, superior strength, and superior power, superior everything!" said Krishna, "But sadly, there's nothing known about the sole Darkness Key…other than it's evil, I guess."

"Back to the Prehistoric Driver, the user must insert the Dino Rider Key into the slot above the Driver, called the **Drive Slot**," Ines explains, "In some Riders, you'll hear a certain standby music, while in others, the music is heard after the user twists the Key to activate it. It depends on the **Rider Faceplate** that shows what Rider the Driver will transform the user into."

"After twisting the Key, the Driver will announce a phrase unique to the Key, voiced by legendary _seiyuu _Mamoru Miyano, before the user's body was enveloped in the Key's respective element that forms the armor, before a holographic head of the dinosaur represented by the key appears and chomps down on the user's head, forming the helmet," Krishna added, "The **Palette View** orb on the Driver's front will show the color of the Key's Class – red for Fire, yellow for Earth, green for Wind, purple for Lightning, blue for Aqua, white for Hikari, and obviously black for Darkness."

"And finally, the **Maximum Switch**," Ines said, "This silver lever switch on the right side of the Driver will activate a **Maximum Charge**, the Rider's finisher, which pulls out the Key's fullest potential for either a kick, a slash, a punch, a slash, or a shot energized with the maximum potential of the element contained within the Dino Rider Key."

"This brings us to the first Rider reviewed in this segment," Krishna grinned as the TV displays an image of Kamen Rider Kyoryu in his default Tyrannosaurus Phase, "**Kamen Rider Kyoryu**!"

"**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA, TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**"

"Kyoryu's standby tune resembles Kamen Rider Gaim's, a mix of Japanese horagai and techno music. And what's with the **Blazing Warrior of Candradimuka** thing?" asked Ines.

"**Candradimuka** is the legendary crater where Ghatutkaca, a heroic character from the _Mahabharata_ epic, was placed in, thus giving him his legendary strength and speed," Krishna answered, "Since then Indonesians has always relate Candradimuka as the birthplace of heroes. And **blazing**? Dude, he's using a Fire Class Key!"

"Sounds good enough," Ines nodded, "In this form Kyoryu is a balanced fighter, his speed and strength stats are at an equal, thus makes him the perfect default form for you, nerd lord."

"Awh, thank you," Krishna blushed, "In this form, Kyoryu is armed with the **Shakunetsu no Taiyo**, once again a reference to Tyrannosaurus Phase's Fire Class Key because that's Japanese for **Blazing Sun**! It is very sharp, so you must beware of its attacks."

"In all of his forms, Kyoryu's helmet is called **Tyrant Kabuto**, since _Tyrannosaurus_ means tyrant lizard and _kabuto _is a word referencing to Japanese samurai helmets," Ines said, "And in Tyrannosaurus Phase, Kyoryu's eye lenses are called **Corona Eyes**!"

"Once activating his Maximum Charge, Kyoryu has three finishers in this form depending on how I focus all of those fire energy," Krishna said, "Either I could trap foes in a fiery circle and slash them away in my **Corona Buster** Rider Slash, perform a powerful flying side kick after a series of wicked somersaults in my **Prominence Crush** Rider Kick, or simply a powerful uppercut, the **Prominence Smash** Rider Punch."

"Don't forget Kyoryu's Rider Machine," Ines added, "Called the Prehistoric Runner Tyrannosaurus, it is a modified Honda CBR1000RR mixed with a _T-rex_ motif, it is a balanced motorcycle, sadly we haven't seen that in action yet…"

"Which brings to us Kyoryu's second form…" Krishna continues, as the TV screen now shows Kyoryu's Triceratops Phase.

"**BREAK OUT! PULVERIZE AND DESTROY, TRICERATOPS PHASE!**"

"**Pulverize and destroy** indeed, nerd lord!" Ines gasped as she saw the screen, "Look at the size of your fists!"

"True," Krishna nodded, "**Triceratops Phase** is a strength oriented form, its strength, power, and defense is much more improved than Tyrannosaurus Phase, practically turning Kyoryu into a walking panzer. The only drawback is his speed, agility, and jumping height is severely reduced."

"**Boulder Eyes** are the name of Kyoryu's eye lenses in this form," added Ines, "And his weapon is the **Tricera Gauntlet**, a gauntlet shaped like, well, a _Triceratops _head! It can be used as a brass knuckle, an effective stabbing weapon, and a shield!"

"My only finisher in this form is the **Tricera Seismic Impact**, where I trap my opponent's legs in a prison of sharp rocks, before I launch an energy projection of a _Triceratops_ head from the Tricera Gauntlet, which mercilessly rams my opponent into oblivion. But since I only used that twice, I don't know whether it has other finishers."

"Looks like we're out of time here, nerd lord!" exclaimed Ines as she looked at her wristwatch, "Tune in next time as we discuss about **Kamen Rider Raigen**, the Secondary Rider of the story!"

"Ja ne!" both Krishna and Ines stood up, waiving at the audience in unison.

**xxx**

**As usual, don't forget to leave your reviews, but no flames please! And enjoy today's first edition of Know Your Dino Riders!**

**And if you're interested in becoming a co-writer for this fic, just give me a PM :D**


	5. Vengeance from the 10th Grade

**Previously, on Kamen Rider Kyoryu**

A mysterious bank robbery has attracted the attention of both the police and Krishna's Team Kyoryu at the Mahabharat Detective Agency. Working together, they deduced that an Aroka was behind the robbery. Elsewhere, in an attempt to persuade Anggy and Alda to join his cause, Wrath has enlisted the help of his subordinate Maelstrom the Kraken Aroka to show the two young women the way Aroka live, but nevertheless both Anggy and Alda refused to cooperate with the other Aroka. In a fit of fury, Maelstrom went on a killing spree, which came into Krishna's attention. But just as Kamen Rider Kyoryu takes on Maelstrom, another Aroka, Sorico the Shrew Aroka, joins the fray. Outnumbered, Kyoryu was losing until a mysterious Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Breaks, came to his aid. Together the two Kamen Riders defeated their Aroka opponents, with a new alliance between them blossoming. Meanwhile Anggy and Alda, on the run from the Aroka, came across Rista, a young woman turned into an Aroka by Maelstrom…

**xxx**

Anggy and Alda watched on in shock as Rista limped her way towards them, leaning against a lamp post as she glared the two young women in a feral manner. Suddenly an orange glow erupted from Rista's body, shocking both Anggy and Alda.

"No way…" gasped Alda as she and Anggy saw Rista transforming into something frightening.

As the orange light died out, a humanoid crab stood in Rista's place. Her segmented armor was orange in color, with the exception for the armored plating covering her breasts, chest, and abdomen, which are light brown in color. Her head was designed after a crab, with light brown on the mouthparts, and a pair of green compound eyes. Three segmented spikes stuck out from her muscular right shoulder, whilst her right hand is normal, her left hand is a large crab's pincer, armed with razor-sharp spikes. Spikes also adorn her gauntlets and anklets, while an orange and green loincloth is seen wrapped around her waist. Strapped on her back is a large claymore, with an orange crab-themed hilt and a silver blade, adorned with green Sanskrit runes.

The newly born Crab Aroka lets out a heavy hiss, her eyes staring at both Anggy and Alda. The two women braces themselves, in case the feral Rista suddenly attacks them, but the expected didn't happened. The transformed Rista slowly lifts up her hands to her face; a horrified look can be seen on her expression. And then, before a surprised Anggy and Alda, Rista fled, retreating into the streets as she reverts back to her human self.

"Wait!" Anggy called, but it was too late. Rista has already disappeared into the bustling streets.

Both Anggy and Alda sighed, knowing that they must find Rista as soon as possible…before Wrath's forces could find her first…

**xxx**

**OP: Gaim no Kaze – JUST LIVE MORE**

**(Instruments) **The four main Riders of the story stood side by side on a rooftop somewhere in Jakarta, all of them brandishing their weapons, ready to engage in battle.

**(Got it move…WOW…) **Weapons from the Riders of the story attacks a stone monolith somewhere in the Spirit World, causing it to transform into the Kamen Rider Kyoryu logo, its background changing from the Spirit World to a sunny Jakarta skyline.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)** Shots of the Riders' armors were shown, before the four main Riders poses inside an armory.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!) **Kyoryu points his Shakunetsu no Taiyo at the viewers, while a reflection underneath the Rider shows Krishna pointing the same weapon.

**(Sabaibaru You got move) **Krishna is shown frantically running towards the camera only for a fence to bar him.

**(Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Kyoryu is shown standing in front of the fence barring Krishna, walking away confidently with his weapons in hand as Krishna dissolves into dust behind him.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru)** Christina is watching an all-girls futsal match, looking surprisingly emotionless amongst the cheering crowd.

**(Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** The scene shows a few shots of the futsal match before it changes back to the crowd, where Raigen has replaced Christina as she quickly stood up, ready to accept battle.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!)** Kyoryu and Raigen clashed their weapons together, before it shifts to Krishna and Christina still locked in combat, their poses exactly the same as their Rider forms' poses.

**(Doko ni aru?)** Anggy, Alda, and Rista, all of them clad in black, are seen walking away from a burning building.

**(Do tsukau?) **The four main Riders were shown one by one at same armory from before, each of them posing with their respective weapons.

**(Kindan no…)** Krishna is seen holding his Tyrannosaurus Key, posing himself to transform as he inserts the key into his Prehistoric Driver…

**(…kaijitsu?!)** A quick shot of Krishna turning his Tyrannosaurus Key followed by two other people turning their Dino Rider Keys in their respective Prehistoric Drivers were shown.

**(`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame) **Shots of Kyoryu's four forms were shown, each of them using their respective weapons to show off their skills to the viewers.

**(Omae no moto ni fuku) **Alfian holds a locket containing a photograph of a French-Indonesian young woman, his face indicating sadness as he clenches his fist and slams the locket onto the ground.

**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blown' up)** Ragnarok is then shown slashing through an army of Aroka Soldiers, the reflection underneath Ragnarok shows Kyoryu and Raigen struggling to beat their enemies.

**(Ashita ga yume ga)** A shot of Fani crying is then shown, before the footage was shattered like glass by a punch, the punch being done by Breaks.

**(Mada mienakute mo)** Krishna stood in the middle of his detective agency office, his team working hard to solve a case, his arms folded, a few seconds later it was replaced by a mysterious girl clad in a high school uniform standing in the same office, a supernatural aura emanates from her as she points at the viewers.

**(Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara) **The armor pieces of Tyrannosaurus Phase were shown, before it was cut to Kyoryu slashing at the viewers with his katana. The armor pieces of Allosaurus Phase were then shown, before it was cut to Raigen taking on Alda's Unicorn Aroka form in Destroy Mode.

**(Utsumuku na yo [kao agero]) **Breaks and Ragnarok are shown working together side-by-side, taking out several Aroka Soldiers.

**(Doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku]) **The armor pieces of both Pachycephalosaurus Phase and Giganotosaurus Phase are then shown followed up by armor pieces from Kyoryu's auxiliary forms being laid on the same shot.

**(Shinjita michi o yuke)** The Crocodile Aroka, brandishing her broadsword, charges into battle with a reflection of Anggy screaming underneath the kaijin, making her way towards Kyoryu who remained still.

**( JUST LIVE MORE!) **The Crocodile Aroka lifts up her broadsword and prepares to slash Kyoryu, only for Kyoryu to suddenly retaliate with his Shakunetsu no Taiyo, a blinding flash of light was created by the collision of the two weapons.

**(Don't say no, JUST LIVE MORE!) **The final shot shows Kyoryu riding a modified Honda CBR1000RR around the HI Roundabout, ready to take on the Aroka somewhere in Jakarta.

**xxx**

_**Act 5: Vengeance from 10**__**th**__** Grade**_

That night, Winda Hapsari was alone.

The 17 year old is at her room on the 2nd floor of her personal flat at East Jakarta's Jatinegara District, doing her Trigonometry homework all by herself. Her parents are away to the city of Madiun in East Java to visit her ill grandfather.

"Ah _mou_!" sighed Winda, throwing her book and pencil case to the floor in frustration, "I'm so going to get yelled at tomorrow morning!"

A frustrated Winda threw herself to her bed, where she could relax her mind for a few seconds. For a moment she regretted not doing her homework earlier, having being assigned to her class just a week ago. But then again she was busy with other school stuff, especially with her modern dance extracurricular at her school, SMAN 7 Jakarta.

"_Perhaps a little Facebook would ease my mind_," Winda thought as she reached for her MacBook, perched comfortably on her desk.

Bringing her MacBook with her to her bed, Winda immediately turned on the Wi-Fi on her room before proceeding to open her MacBook. Logging in her computer, she was surprised to find her Facebook eerily deserted. Normally as a popular girl in school, she would have received at least 15 messages, 50 notifications, and 100 friend requests, most of them from guys who are attracted to her beauty. She has to be selective in confirming those 100 requests, making sure she adds the right person to her already growing friends list, with 4.817 persons already there. But much to her surprise, none of her 4.817 friends are online today. Not even Retno Ekayanti, her best friend in class!

Winda sighed in exasperation. Not only has she been driven to frustration by her Trig homework, she's also all alone in her thoughts. No friends, no family, just herself. As Winda lie down on her bed, letting out another sigh, she is unaware that a strange yellow gas is being pumped through her air vent, which vanishes into thin air once it enters the room.

Suddenly a beep attracts Winda's attention. A new message has arrived on her Facebook. Grinning excitedly, Winda checks her messages, only to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"_Arwah…Penasaran_?" Winda wondered as she saw those two words as the one who had sent her that Facebook message. She knows all too well. _Arwah Penasaran _means Wandering Spirit in Indonesian, and with the recent spikes of Aroka-related incidents throughout Jakarta, her school is going gaga over the supernatural.

Curious, Winda decided to check the strange message out. After clicking the message, Winda's eyes went wide in bewilderment as she saw its content.

"_Ready for my payback?_"

"What?" Winda gasped in shock as she saw the message, before she lets out a slight chuckle, "No biggie, could be some prick trying to scare the shit out of me. Or maybe Retno trying to do some pranks on me. Whoever you are, you're too dumb to play pranks on Winda Hapsari."

"_What did I do to you to deserve your payback? :p:p:p_" Winda typed, before pressing the SEND button. The young woman chuckled, hoping that her reply would deter any would-be pranksters from continuing his or her prank.

Suddenly Winda felt something strange. Her body is now beginning to sweat. But not just sweat, she's cold sweating. The feeling of someone watching her from a distance also came to her mind. As if by instinct, Winda slowly looked out her window, before she lets out a horrified shriek.

Standing outside her window, was a humanoid figure draped in a white nightgown. The gown was stained with patches of blood, adding a frightening aura around it. The figure was female, with long, unkempt hair hung low. Her face was deathly pale, with a pair of blood red eyes with black markings around them. The figure looked at Winda with pure malice, an angry intent burning inside her. And then, the figure suddenly lifted its right arm, pointing its decaying finger at Winda!

Shrieking loudly, Winda quickly closes her binds and slammed herself against her bed, shivering in fear. Her breathing and heart rate accelerating, Winda quickly places her MacBook on her desk, before she curls up into a fetal position, her head hidden underneath her pillow.

"Go away! Please! Go away!" Winda screamed, hoping that it would keep the figure away from her. A few minutes of tense silence ensues, as fear completely overwhelms Winda.

Winda knew that she needed to get out of her room immediately. Who knew perhaps that figure is now inside her room right now? She needed to get some help, immediately. Leaping out of her bed, Winda raced towards her room's door, which she has locked just before she starts doing her Trig homework. But just as Winda touched the doorknob, a thought came into her. What if the figure is waiting for her just outside her doorstep?

Slowly, gathering courage within her, Winda makes her way towards her window. Bracing the worst, Winda slowly opens her blinds, before much to her relief; she found that there was no one there. But then…if the figure is not outside her window…she could be _anywhere_. A wet liquid went between Winda's legs; she had unconsciously wet herself from her fright.

Fighting away her fears, Winda went towards her MacBook, only to be horrified to what she saw. The words "_Ready for my payback?_" are now written in blood red, starting from "_Ready_" and ending with "_payback_." Shrugging away all of her fears, Winda bravely clicked Arwah Penasaran's Facebook account, determined to discover who is behind all of this. Much to her shock, it turns out to be a regular Facebook account. No scary pictures, frightening videos, or spooky surprises. Just your regular, run of the mill Facebook account. But something strikes Winda's eyes. The photos on the account, they all displayed a familiar person. She knew all of the people in the photos, but one particular person stood out, its face and pose is all too familiar for Winda.

"No way…" Winda gasped, "Could it be…"

Before Winda could say anything else, a foul-smelling yellow gas suddenly seeps through her door and into her room, shocking the young woman to the point that she fell on her knees. The gas converges in front of Winda, materializing into the white figure that terrorized Winda earlier, now complete with maggots eating away at her decaying flesh on her face. The figure glared at Winda, pointing her skeletal finger at the horrified young woman in anger, as Winda could only scream in retaliation. Suddenly a yellow glow began to erupt from the figure as she transforms into something else – an Aroka. This Aroka was a male, sand brown in color with burgundy Egyptian hieroglyphs tattooed all over his arms and legs. A muscular Aroka, a colorful loincloth is seen wrapped around his waist, while on his chest rests a single red eye with a black pupil, rolling around its socket until it fixed its gaze on the frightened Winda. The Aroka's head was metallic black in color and resembles a jackal's, only much more ornate in appearance with pointed ears, closed eyes, and a perpetual closed mouth with several sockets along the jawline, yellow gas can be seen flowing out from these sockets. On the Aroka's right hand was a long ceremonial halberd, black in color with some blood red Egyptian hieroglyphs carved to its handle, and a jackal's head on its tip. A black crescent-shaped object is seen sticking out from the sides of the jackal's head, the object's blades glistening in the darkness.

Winda whimpered as she was being cornered by the Aroka, who lets out nothing but a series of unrecognized angry growls. Suddenly the Aroka swipes its halberd towards Winda, who manages to avoid the weapon at the nick of time, only for the Aroka's left fist to punch the young woman right on her chest. The punch was so strong; the force from it was enough to send Winda flying out from her room's window, plummeting into the pavement below with a loud thud.

The Aroka slowly approaches the now shattered window, looking down to see Winda's motionless body lying in a pool of her own blood and shattered glasses. Seeing that Winda has ceased to move, the Aroka lets out a deep laugh, pleased with his own work.

**xxx**

The next morning, a small crowd has assembled just outside Winda's flat; a police line has been set up outside the building. Medical officers lifted up Winda's dead body and carried her into an ambulance, as police officers are seen examining the crime scene. Other police officers are trying to explain what has happened to the assembled crowd of neighbors and journalists.

The AIU had arrived to the scene in their Mitsubishi Lancer, and as usual Febriani and Rere are the ones sent to the scene. The two young women are immediately welcomed by the commanding police officer stationed there, who immediately took them to the second floor. There they saw a policeman trying to console Winda's grieving mother, and a few others trying to break into Winda's locked room.

"So that's why we're called here," Febriani said as the policemen managed to break into Winda's room.

"We have found no signs of forced entry into the house and instead found Ms. Hapsari's room locked tight," the commanding officer said, "Either this is pure suicide, or worse, an Aroka."

"Objects here are just like the way Winda left them every night," sobbed Winda's mother as she guided the police officers into her daughter's room, "She always does her homework at night and checks her Facebook afterwards."

"Nothing out of the ordinary here," Rere said as she looked around, before she stepped onto something wet, "Except for this puddle of water."

"Or this yellow stuff around the air vent," Febriani added as she swabbed a yellowish powder found around the room's air vent, "Could be sulfur."

"And this is urine," a disgusted Rere said, as she had taken a whiff from the puddle of water that she'd just stepped onto, "Gotta take this to the lab for analysis."

"Have Winda's blood tested for any toxins," Febriani said to a nearby policeman, who nodded in response and quickly went downstairs to inform the medics of the command, "My guess something in this room made her go insane and jump off her own window."

"My daughter would never do such a thing," cried Winda's mother, causing the surrounding police officers to calm her down.

"It's just a hunch, Ma'am," Febriani said, consoling Winda's mother as well, "There's no suicide note, so that could be a possibility."

"Hey, should we involve Krishna's team on this as well?" asked Rere as she gave the room another examination, "This case seems to be out of the ordinary."

"We'll involve Team Kyoryu once an Aroka is positively involved in this," replied Febriani, wiping away the tears from Winda's mother's eyes, "But until then, we'll treat this case as suicide."

Rere nodded.

**xxx**

"You f*cking bitch!"

Envy was surprised to see Wrath barging into her hideout, the two of them is in their respective Aroka forms of Mantis and Centipede respectively. Envy could sense pure anger coming out from her fellow Executive Aroka. Immediately the Mantis Aroka was pinned against the wall by the angered Centipede Aroka.

"Whoa there," Envy said calmly as Wrath pinned her, "What seems to be the problem?"

"You stole one of my boys," Wrath growled, "You stole him and treat him as if he's your agent!"

"Oh, that?" Envy chuckled, causing Wrath to tighten his grip on the Mantis Aroka.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Wrath growled again, this time throwing Envy aside, with the Mantis Aroka chuckling even louder instead of squealing in pain.

"Wrath my boy," Envy calmly said as she stood up, dusting herself off, "Do you realize that you've gone astray for far too long?"

"What are you talking about?!" asked Wrath.

"You are too busy out there building your little army, you're forgetting that you need to look after your agents for time to time," Envy replied, "Your Anubis Aroka was feeling lonely, that's why I decided to take him in for my schemes."

Wrath went silent. It is true that he had been too busy recruiting new Aroka to become his agents, he had forgotten to look after his already existing agents. When he contacted Maelstrom a few days ago, it was the first time in months that he has actually struck conversation with one of his own agents. And as a result, his existing agents became prime picking targets for his fellow Executive Aroka to be used as their personal pawns.

"Fine," Wrath scoffed as he walked away from the scene, "Have it your way. Just make sure nothing happens to him, okay? It's bad enough that I've lost one agent, and then I lost those two good for nothing bitches. Don't make my day even worse!"

"That's alright Wrathy boy," Envy chuckled as the Aroka that murdered Winda last night appears from the shadows, walking towards her side, "I'll make sure that your Aroka is taken care of really nice."

Envy then gave the Aroka next to her, the Anubis Aroka, a good rub to the head, which the Anubis Aroka replied with a pleasured hiss.

**xxx**

At SMAN 7 Jakarta in Central Jakarta's Bendungan Hilir District, Class 11-IPA-1 are having their usual activities, chattering amongst each other as they waited for the bell to ring. Suddenly they all went silent as Mr. Ridwan Himawan, the principal of SMAN 7, enters the class room, along with Mrs. Martha Tandiyono, their homeroom teacher. A glum look can be seen on the two, which raises questions from the class. Ridwan slowly makes his way to the front of the class, from the saddened looks on his face; he's ready to deliver a somber announcement.

"What happened?"

"Did something terrible happen?"

"If the Principal usually delivers his announcement straight to the students, it means something really bad has happened!"

"Oh my God!"

"Maybe…this is about what happened to Nungki last night," whispered a 16 year old athletic looking young woman with light brown skin and long, straight dark brown hair styled into a ponytail, Riris Novitasari. She was whispering to her seatmate, 17 year old Sandra Murniwati, a rather chubby yet athletic young woman with fair white skin and curly, shoulder-length black hair.

"Ssst!" hissed Sandra immediately, her eyes bulging from their sockets which shocked Riris a bit. It is common knowledge around SMAN 7 that Sandra is not someone to mess with, as her tomboyish ferocity, tenacious attitude, and somewhat "bitchy" personality has earned her a leading position in a gang feared by almost all of the SMAN 7 students, name "Sandra and Her Gang" in a nice touch, "We ought to not talk about Nungki that way, Ris!"

"Last night Nungki crashed her motorcycle into a wall, Sandra," Riris whispered again, "She broke her arm after that. Could it be that her condition got worse?"

"Riris!" Sandra snapped, "We shouldn't pray bad things for Nungki!"

"I'm not praying for bad things to happen to her," Riris shrugged, "I'm just saying. Just being concerned, that's all."

"Will you two be quiet?" whispered another young woman, a petite looking 16 year old with white skin and shoulder-length straight black hair, Asri Yastika, "The Principal is going to speak!"

"Yeah, yeah," both Sandra and Riris nodded in unison.

Whilst Sandra acted as the leader in Sandra and Her Gang, her members are all female students of SMAN 7, spread evenly between grades 10 and 11. Two of her members sat near her in class, Riris Novitasari and Asri Yastika. The young woman that they're talking about, Nungki Yuitaningrum, is also a member of Sandra and Her Gang. There's also another classmate of theirs who is also a gang member, Winda Hapsari, who is strangely absent today.

"You know what? You're right," Sandra whispered to Riris, "Maybe the wounds Nungki sustained from her accident are serious. To think we're going over to the hospital to check up on her. Ah, let's hope Nungki's alright."

"Sssst!" hissed Asri, causing Sandra to immediately perform a zipping gesture over her mouth, a sign that she's shutting up right now.

"My beloved students, around 10 minutes ago, I have received a saddening news," Ridwan began to speak his announcement, "A beloved friend from this class…has passed away."

Everyone immediately froze in shock after hearing that. Even Sandra, Riris, and Asri. Not a single soul could comprehend what is happening right now. A deathly silence blankets Class 11-IPA-1. Only the sounds of heartbeats and ticking clocks can be heard at the moment. After exchanging solemn nods with Martha, Ridwan decides to continue his announcement.

"The student who has passed away…" Ridwan cleared his throat before he continued, "…is Winda Hapsari."

Another deathly silence struck Class 11-IPA-1. They are shocked to hear that their friend Winda has passed away so soon. It's like just yesterday she was still her normal cheerful self, but now, she's gone. Riris, Sandra, and Asri could not help but wept over the death of their friend, even though inside they're relieved that Nungki is alright. But Retno had it worse – the plump bodied young woman literally dropped from her seat like a stone into water. She had fainted.

"Retno…" Asri gasped as she saw some of her male classmates helping Retno up her feet. She knew that Winda and Retno had been the best of friends ever since junior high, and this sudden loss is too much for her.

"Excuse me Sir," suddenly Rudi Arifin, the class' tallest student, raised up his hand and asked, "What kind of illness did Winda has? I mean, she was healthy the other day and today…she's taken from us…"

"I understand your concern, Rudi," Ridwan nodded, "Winda died…after she had fallen off from her room on the 2nd floor of her flat. This morning her neighbors found her slumped right outside her flat. She was alone yesterday night; her family had gone to Madiun to look after a sick relative."

"I see," Rudi nodded, wiping away his tears as he said so.

"Let's hope Winda could rest in peace in Heaven, may God absolve her sins," Ridwan continued, wiping away his tears as well, "After school this class will go to Jatinegara to pay our final respects. She will be buried tomorrow at the Karet Bivak Public Cemetery. I'm hoping that you all can attend her funeral. Thank you very much."

And with that, Ridwan and Martha left the class, leaving the grieving Class 11-IPA-1 to themselves. Soon news of Winda's death spread like wildfire and some representatives from the other classes has volunteered to come with Class 11-IPA-1 to Jatinegara to pay their final respects. As class captain Aldi Rahardian is away to handle the students' permits to leave school for the day, the three Sandra and Her Gang members decided to discuss about Winda's untimely death.

"I can't believe it," Riris said as she picked up her helmet, pinching herself on her right arm after placing the object on her head, "This is not a dream. This is reality. Our friend Winda is gone! She fell off the 2nd floor and died! Oh my God! How strange is that?"

"Save it, Ris," interrupted an 18-year old young man, with slightly tanned skin, a tall and muscular build, and short, spiky black hair, "This is not the right time for those comments."

Normally Riris would snap after hearing such comments, if those words didn't come from Bimo Faisal Djurahman. The school heartthrob, the most handsome student in SMAN 7, an idol in the eyes of the female students. But since Bimo had said that, Riris went silent. She has feelings for the young man, and she will try her best to behave as good as possible in front of him. Both Sandra and Asri, notorious for their flaring tempers, also went silent in the presence of Bimo. Like Riris, the two young women also harbor feelings for him.

"Hey, should we tell Nungki about this?" Asri quickly diverts the subject before things could get even more intense.

"Ah yes!" Sandra slapped her own forehead in realization, "I forgot! Of course we must tell her."

As Riris warms up a hot pink Yamaha Mio and Asri warms up her dark blue Suzuki Shogun, Sandra stood by her white Yamaha Mio Fino as she takes out her cellphone, texting Nungki about the sudden death of Winda Hapsari.

**xxx**

Somewhere in East Jakarta's Pulo Gadung District, a Moose Aroka stumbled back into a nearby wall; its dark brown body is heavily bruised while its bronze Roman gladiator armor is severely damaged. One of the Aroka's proud bronze antlers has been sliced off.

"Please, have mercy!" cried the Moose Aroka.

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**"

"Go to Hell."

The Moose Aroka shrieked in terror as he saw Kamen Rider Raigen jumping towards him, her right foot fully charged with electricity. Performing the Lightning Cannon, a flying side kick technique similar to Kamen Rider Kyoryu's Prominence Crush, Raigen easily destroys the weakened Moose Aroka, her _Allosaurus _symbol appearing on the Aroka's body as it exploded into dark brown flames. Landing gracefully on the ground, Raigen quickly took out a Spirit Catching Canister and opens it, trapping the Moose Aroka's human spirit into it.

"_And that's number 6_," Christina thought as she cancels her transformation, reverting back into civilian form before she pockets her Prehistoric Driver and Allosaurus Key.

Ever since her defeat at the hands of Kamen Rider Kyoryu and Elegitron, Christina and her Inazuma Eleven team has been busy lately, killing Evolved Aroka who are rampaging all around East Jakarta. The Moose Aroka was Christina's sixth catch in a week, a great improvement from last week's three.

"_Still, I need to find an answer on how to become stronger_," Christina thought as she places her Spirit Catching Canister in a box strapped to the back of her motorcycle, where five other Canisters await, before she rode off from the scene.

**xxx**

Christina stops at the Champions Futsal, parking her Suzuki Satria at her usual spot before she immediately heads towards the Inazuma Eleven's changing room. That day the team is off their practice regime, but for the time being Christina has asked Mangayu and Nadya Kembang Seranting, the team's ace defender, to stay behind to help her with something.

Christina enters the Inazuma Eleven changing room with her box of Spirit Catching Canisters in tow, immediately heading towards a secluded corner located at the back of the room. Waiting for Christina there are Mangayu and an athletic-looking 23 year old young woman with tan brown skin and shoulder length black hair, wearing a purple T-shirt, khaki shorts, and a light brown baseball cap.

"Mangayu, Nadya, thank you for waiting for me," Christina said, greeting the two young women.

"So why are you asking us to stay behind here again?" Nadya asked.

Christina places her box on the floor, before approaching a nearby group of lockers. Tweaking the keys of four lockers until the numbers "8774-5443-7745-0081" is displayed on the doors of the lockers, Christina steps back as Mangayu and Nadya immediately approached the lockers, with the two girls pulling two lockers each on the opposite sides. With a loud heave and tug, the four lockers split apart, revealing a small portal that links this realm with the Spirit World, similar to the portal found inside Astinapura Corporation's Research and Development lab.

"Thanks girls," Christina smiles as she takes out her Prehistoric Driver, placing it on her waist.

"**DRIVER ON!**"

"What are you going to do?" Mangayu asked.

"The one solution that will keep me alive in this Battle Royale," Christina replied as she enters the portal, bringing with her the Spirit Catching Canisters box.

"Good luck!" Nadya said as she and Mangayu waved their hands in unison, with Christina replying the waves as she disappears into the Spirit World.

**xxx**

Inside the Spirit World, Christina opens up all six of her Spirit Catching Canisters, causing six yellow orbs to fly out of them. The yellow orbs transform themselves into ghostly images of six human males, all of them bowing in gratitude in front of Christina.

"Don't worry; you're all free to go," Chrstina said, "You can now proceed to the afterlife."

The men nodded, before they vanish into thin air. As she packs up her Spirit Catching Canisters, Christina suddenly notices something glimmering at the corner of her right eye. Quickly proceeding to a small pile of rubble, Christina inspects the pile, to find something metallic buried underneath it. Digging into the rubble, Christina threw aside a few bits of rocks and metal before she gasps in awe upon her discovery.

A Dino Rider Key, metallic like the others, with a purple _Ankylosaurus _engraved to it, the code "AL-14" engraved in black underneath it.

"Holy shit," Christina grinned as she picks up the Ankylosaurus Key, "Why didn't I think of this sooner? Didn't know that Dino Rider Keys are abundant in the Spirit World."

Suddenly Christina heard the noise of rocks being kicked, prompting her to hide behind a heavily damaged car nearby. As she peeked out from her hiding place, she saw several men in silver hazmat suits inspecting the area around them, most likely to find Dino Rider Keys buried underneath the rubbles. They are being led by Kamen Rider Ragnarok, who looks around the area for any signs of threatening intruders. Suddenly Ragnarok's lime green eyes made contact with Christina's own, alerting the white Kamen Rider. Picking up his HelheimCalibur, Ragnarok slowly made her way towards Christina's hiding place, ready to attack whoever's hiding behind it.

"_Looks like I'm going to fight my way out of here_," Christina thought, pocketing the Ankylosaurus Key and taking out her Allosaurus Key.

**xxx**

Cipto Mangunkusumo General Hospital looked as bustling as usual as Sandra and Riris arrived there. Having paid their final respects to their late friend Winda, the two Sandra and Her Gang members decided to visit their friend Nungki who is hospitalized there. Asri also came with them to Jatinegara as she paid her final respects to Winda, but she splits up with them, having to do some errands before catching up with them at the hospital. With Riris carrying a large care package for Nungki, the two young women enter the hospital as it approaches its visiting hours.

**xxx**

At the same time, Asri has arrived at where she is going to do her errands – Casa del Kelapa Gading. Having met Krishna a few months earlier when they watched a Chelsea FC match together, Asri has heard a lot about the young man's prowess in the supernatural, and she has decided to seek his aid in solving the mysterious death of Winda.

"Hey," Asri greeted as she enters McLaren's Café, meeting up with Cindy behind the bar table, "Is Krishna here?"

"You're lucky," Cindy smiled, "He just got back from his grocery shopping around fifteen minutes ago. He's upstairs right now."

"Thanks," Asri nodded as she quickly went towards the 2nd floor.

**xxx**

"Let me get this straight – your friend, who has a happy life, not depressed, and having nothing to hide from her family and friends, suddenly decided to jump off her room and kill herself?" Krishna asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Asri nodded sadly, "I've known Winda since junior high. She is a straight, honest person. She always tells us her problems. So what could have happened? Why does a cheerful young woman suddenly decided to take her own life?"

"Don't know," Krishna shook his head, "But this is definitely worth investigating. Even though we're a bit lacking in man power right now…"

Krishna was right. Syahnaz and Dinda are away on a fishing trip to Sukabumi, Albert's still college searching in Singapore, while Ranty is doing her University of Indonesia entrance test at Depok. That leaves him with Jeremy, Handoyo, Anne, Ines, and Fani to deal with this peculiar case.

"And then there's your friend, Nungki. You said that she's quite capable with handling motorcycles, right?" Krishna asked again.

"Yeah, she wanted to be a motorcycle racer when she grew up," Asri nodded, "But somehow…she got caught in an accident that she could have easily avoided."

"Okay then," Krishna nodded, "We'll take this case. You're going to Nungki's right after this? Maybe you should ask her about what happened yesterday. Then we'll determine if she's having a really horrible luck or if there's foul play involved. I'll also inform you if my associates in the police have anything to say about Winda's death."

"Thank you so much, Krishna Sadhana," Asri smiled, "I know that I can count on you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Krishna smiled back.

**xxx**

Having finished with her errands with Krishna, Asri finally catches up with Sandra and Riris at the hospital. As she enters the room where Nungki is being treated, she was greeted with her fellow Sandra and Her Gang members chattering happily over some black forest that Nungki's mom had bought earlier. Right now Nungki's mom is away to the stores again, this time shopping for basic necessities for Nungki's hospital stay.

"And then that wolf decided to play leapfrog with that sheep!" Sandra said, prompting laughter to erupt from her, Nungki, and Riris as Asri enters the room.

"Hey guys," Asri greeted, taking a seat next to Riris, "How's your right arm, Nungki?"

"Broken in two places," said Nungki, a 17 year old young woman with an athletic build, slightly tanned skin and chin length dark brown hair, giving her a tomboyish appearance, "Had to be casted. My ankles sprained too, but luckily nothing's broken."

"I see," Asri nodded, glancing at the cast supporting Nungki's right arm, "So what happened last night? How did you run afoul into that wall near your house?"

"Girls…is it true that Winda's gone?" Nungki asked back, deciding to withhold herself from answering Asri.

"Sadly yes," Sandra answered, her face looking solemn, "Can't believe she's gone…"

"Yeah…" Nungki nodded sadly, remembering her times with Winda that dated back to primary school, "I can't believe yesterday she's still eating meatballs with us…but today she's gone…"

"Our lives are a huge mystery," Asri said, "We may never know what lies ahead for us. We didn't expect that Winda would be gone as sudden as this. We also didn't expect that you out of all people got an accident and have to be treated here."

"That's right," Nungki nodded, "I'm sorry that this incident has made me unable to pay my respects for Winda."

"That's alright, we already did that for you," Sandra said.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the corridor just outside Nungki's room, Fani is seen sitting just outside Nungki's room, quietly eavesdropping at the conversation inside. Having received orders from Krishna to investigate Nungki, Fani had followed Asri to the hospital and had sat there for the past five minutes. Her personal ATS device is nicely tucked on her jeans pocket, with her Prehistoric Driver also safe in her jacket. She hadn't told Krishna or any other member of Team Kyoryu about her identity as Kamen Rider Breaks yet, but she decides of an Aroka is really after Nungki, she must transform to protect her.

As she eavesdrops, Fani glanced several times to the room across her, where a young, slim-bodied woman with tanned skin is seen sitting in front of it. The woman is wearing a lavish looking black dress, carrying a black paper fan and wearing a black sunhat. Something is off about this woman, and Fani knew it.

**xxx**

"Come to think of it, I think there's something strange about Winda's death," Asri said, deciding to share her suspicion with her friends, "I mean come on. She's the most cheerful girl that we'd ever known. She always tells us and her family if she has problems. What could have driven her into a suicidal state of mind?"

"You know what? You have a point there," Nungki said, "Why on Earth Winda suddenly decided to jump out her room? Maybe…there's something in her room that driven her to do that?"

"_Nani_?" Sandra's eyes widen, "There's no one in her house yesterday night apart from Winda herself. Her family's away to Madiun. She has locked her room, meaning that no one could get in or get out. Her neighbors also said that no one came into Winda's yesterday night. Her house is also locked and when her mom came this morning, she had found nothing suspicious. The police had to break into Winda's room because it was locked from inside!"

"Maybe…one of those creatures that we saw on the news is responsible for this?" Nungki asked.

"The Aroka?" Sandra lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Asri nodded, "Mysterious murders have broken out throughout the city, and the ones responsible for it are monsters calling themselves the Aroka. Is it possible that Winda was killed by one?"

"Maybe," Nungki bit her lower lip, an anxious look etched on her face. Something about Asri mentioning the Aroka had struck something in her mind.

"What's wrong, Nungki?" asked Riris, "You haven't told us on why you crashed that wall near your house. Did you ride your motorcycle too fast? Or are your brakes faulty?"

Nungki sighed, her eyes tearing up as she looked at her friends sadly.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell us," Sandra said, "Let's just focus on your recovery, okay?"

"Wait!" Nungki exclaimed, attracting attention from her friends, "Last night my mom sent me out for some donuts. I rode my motorcycle, and bought the donuts from my usual place. All went well on my trip there, but on the return trip, I saw something, near the Kebon Kosong District Office. I saw someone crossing the road. When I shone my motorcycle light towards the person, it was a young woman. Wearing our school uniform! Suddenly that young woman stopped in the middle of the road, as if she's barring my path. I narrowly avoided her, but as I passed her…she lets out this…bloodcurdling laugh. Creepy."

"A ghost?" Riris gasped, her face indicating sheer fright.

"And then?" Sandra urges Nungki to continue.

Nungki sighed, her face looking pale. Closing her eyes, she decided to continue her story, "From my rearview mirror, I saw that the laughing young woman has suddenly disappeared from my sight. Dunno where she went." Opening up her eyes, Nungki continues, "Suddenly I smelt something foul from my rear. It's like a rat has died on my motorbike, only worse. I almost threw up because of that smell. What's strange is that as I went farther from where I almost ran into that young woman, the smell went on and on, getting stronger even! As if that foul decaying smell is following me."

"Then?" Asri said, now intrigued by Nungki's story.

**xxx**

As Nungki told her story to her Sandra and Her Gang friends, Fani continues to eavesdrop in interest. Suddenly she felt that someone is watching her. Fani slowly turned around, to see that the woman in black behind her is glaring daggers at her.

"You know, that naïve friend of yours deserved it," the woman said, shocking Fani, "She had done wrong to my friend, and she must pay for it."

Fani's eyes widened in shock, but her gut says that she must stay calm. Especially as her ATS device slowly lets out a beeping noise.

"That young woman that your friend almost ran into? That's my friend. And she's seeking vengeance for the wrongful deeds that your friend…I'm sorry, your friends has committed," the woman in black said again.

"Who are you?" Fani asked.

The woman in black lets out an evil smirk, "The world of man has created a lot of mythologies on the concept of sin. Dante's Inferno, the nine circles of Hell. And the more infamous, Seven Deadly Sins. You can call me…Envy."

"The sin of Envy?" a confused Fani asked.

"My friend is envy of your friends," Envy replied, "She's envy that they're still alive, and she's not. I helped her in fulfilling her envious desires."

"Don't tell me…you're…" Fani growled, ready to take out her Prehistoric Driver right away.

Envy lets out a devious smile.

**xxx**

Nungki sighed, placing her hands over her eyes as she sobbed softly. Asri and Riris went towards her sides, comforting their injured friend.

"It's okay Nung," Sandra said in a comforting tone, "You don't have to continue. You don't have to scare yourself."

"I have to!" exclaimed Nungki, wiping away her tears, "You, Asri, and Riris should know this. I must fight my fear…to tell you this."

"Go on," Asri said, as she gave Nungki a glass of water, which the latter drank until it was empty.

"Thank you," Nungki said, before she continues her story, "Turns out that foul smell really came from behind me. From something…or someone…who's riding with me! God! When I turned around…I saw this frightening figure. The same young woman from before, only this time, her face is completely decayed! I can swear to God that I saw bones sticking out among her rotting flesh. Like a zombie! I was so scared; I speed up my motorcycle, as fast as I can. And then suddenly, I saw this muscular man with a jackal mask, carrying this weird staff! The man swiped his staff at me but I managed do dodge it in time. But unfortunately because I went too fast, I couldn't apply the brakes on time. Bingo, I crashed into a wall. I didn't remember anything else since that. All I know, I suddenly woke up in this hospital, with a cast on my right arm."

Sandra and Riris held their hands each other, their faces frightened by Nungki's story. Asri, in the other hand, showed no fear at all. She instead gave an understanding nod.

"I see," Asri said, "You have run afoul with an Aroka, Nung."

"Looks like I did," Nungki nodded, "And looks like…maybe that thing has killed Winda…."

"What should we do?" Sandra asked, "We're not safe as long as this Aroka is running around hunting us one by one."

"That's why I've enlisted the help of a friend of mine," Asri replied, "Kamen Riders. Have you heard about them?"

"Armored warriors fighting against these monsters?" Riris wondered, "Heard a lot of them from the news lately…"

"Exactly," Asri nodded, "A friend of mine knew a Kamen Rider. He'll do his best in keeping us safe."

Sandra and Riris nodded, "Agreed. Let the tragedies that happened to Winda and Nungki be the last tragedies that struck Sandra and Her Gang."

**xxx**

"You see?" Fani smiled as she finished her eavesdropping, "They've got our protection. Your friend will never harm them as long as we're still alive to fight her."

"Oh really?" Envy lets out an evil smirk, as a middle aged woman clad in grey made her way towards Nungki's room. At the same time, Fani's ATS began to emit loud and continuous beeps the moment the middle aged woman enters the room.

"_Oh crap_…"

"Thanks for taking care of my daughter," Fani could heard the middle aged woman speaking in the room behind her, apparently the middle aged woman is Nungki's mother, "Now you three could go home now. Don't want to exhaust yourselves because there's still school tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," this time it was Asri who said that.

"Get well soon, Nungki!" exclaimed Sandra.

"Class's too quiet without you," added Riris.

Envy and Fani stared down at each other for a few minutes as Sandra, Riris, and Asri went out of the room. Sandra then notices the beeping noise coming out from Fani's jeans pocket.

"Er Miss, your phone's ringing," Sandra said.

"I'll get that," replied Fani.

Sandra nodded, and along with her two gang mates, they left the corridor, allowing Envy and Fani to be the only living creatures in the corridor. Slowly Fani takes out her Prehistoric Driver, placing it around her waist.

"**DRIVER ON!**"

"Whatever plans you have for them, Envy, I won't let you have them come into fruition," Fani said as she takes out her Pachycephalosaurus Key, "I will stop you…especially because you're a high ranking Executive Aroka, the ones who have been pulling the strings behind the Aroka attacks throughout the city!"

"My my, what tenacity," Envy shook her head, dropping her paper fan and taking off her fedora, allowing her long brown hair to pour out towards the small of her back, "You're free to stop my friend in there from finishing her job…"

Envy's body suddenly glowed green, transforming into her Mantis Aroka form.

"…but first, you're going to go through me," Envy chuckled, rubbing her scythe blades together.

"I will stop you," Fani growled as she lifts up the Pachycephalosaurus Key over her head, "**Henshin!**"

Fani quickly inserts the Pachycephalosaurus Key into her Prehistoric Driver and twists it, enabling the transformation process.

"**BREAK OUT! NEVER GIVE UP! PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS PHASE!**"

Fani's body was wrapped in a cocoon of rocks, which shatters apart to reveal the Breaks armor underneath. A yellow hologram of a _Pachycephalosaurus_' head then appeared from behind Fani, swallowing her head as it forms the helmet. Fani had transformed into her Kamen Rider form, Kamen Rider Breaks.

"Bring it on," Fani motioned to Envy, taunting the Executive Aroka to attack first.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, unaware of the battle unfolding outside, Nungki's mother placed a plastic bag filled with bread, water, and biscuits on a table near Nungki's bed, before she sits next to her injured daughter.

"So Nungki," Nungki's mother said, a warm smile on her face, "How's your injuries?"

"Still as painful as ever," Nungki winced as she tried to move her feet, "But I'll recover."

**xxx**

Breaks performs a side kick towards Envy, who easily parries it with her scythe arms. The Mantis Aroka retaliates by slashing Breaks twice with her scythes, sparks flying out from where the blades made contact with Breaks' chest armor.

**xxx**

"Your friends sure are sweet," Nungki's mother said as she notices the care package that Riris had brought earlier, "You're lucky to have them."

"Yes I am," Nungki smiled, "But I'm even luckier to have a caring mom like you."

Nungki's mother smiled, but behind that smile, a malicious intent has developed in her mind…

**xxx**

Breaks roared in fury, unwrapping her gauntlet chains as she slammed them against the ground, sparks flying as she does so. Undeterred, Envy charges forward, her scythes ready to slash Breaks again, only to have the _Pachycephalosaurus_ themed Rider to bash her chains against the Mantis Aroka's torso, using the chains as whips that lashes their way on Envy's leathery skin.

"You're so going down," Fani taunted as she repeatedly lashes at Envy, before wrapping the chains around the Mantis Aroka's ankles, and with an easy tug, Breaks easily smacked Envy against the cold hard floor.

**xxx**

"Mom, I'm scared," Nungki said as her mother caresses her hair, "What should I do?"

"Just breathe in and breathe out dear," Nungki's mother replied, "Then those fears would go away."

Nungki nodded, and does what her mother tell her to do. As her daughter breaths in and breathes out, a classical yoga technique, Nungki's mother looked at her tomboy daughter's face, a malicious smile breaking out on her face.

"_That broken arm is just the beginning, Nungki_," Nungki's mom thought, "_You may have evaded me yesterday, but today, you'll be joining your friend Winda in Hell!_"

As Nungki calmed herself down, she could not help to notice that her mother's face looked a bit younger today. Too young to be 51 years old. She looked youthful, almost like a high school student. Her wrinkles are gone, her skin is smooth, pearly white, and with a small mole on upper right corner of her lip…wait a minute. Nungki suddenly gasped. Her mother never had a mole on any part of her body. The only person she knew that has a mole on the upper right corner of the lip…is her.

"No way…" Nungki gasped.

"What's wrong, dear?" Nungki's mother asked, as her pearly white skin slowly wrinkles and withers away, "Can't recognize your own mother?"

Nungki shivered in her bed, knowing that the person in her room is not her mother at all. The skin on her mother's face disintegrated, revealing decaying flesh and facial bones underneath. Her mother's nose then fell off and disintegrated, while her mother's eyes decayed away. Maggots began to appear on Nungki's mother's face, each of them eager to leap towards the frightened Nungki.

As Nungki lets out a scream of terror, the impostor mother stood up, yellow light erupting from her body as she transforms into her true form, the Anubis Aroka. The Aroka lets out a deep laugh, savoring every minute of seeing Nungki crying in terror, before he aligns himself against Nungki's frightened face, his snout aimed at her nose. A gust of yellow gas was then released from the holes on the Anubis Aroka's snout, choking Nungki and poisoning her at the same time.

**xxx**

Breaks and Envy are grappling with each other when they heard Nungki screaming and saw the yellow gas escaping from the doors of her room.

"Oh shit!" cursed Fani, knowing that she might be too late in saving Nungki.

"That's my cue!" a delighted Envy yelled, breaking off from the grapple before she kicked Breaks away from her, the Rider helplessly skidding on the floor in the process, "Your efforts has been good, Kamen Rider! But unfortunately, not good enough!"

After saying that and letting out a dark chuckle, Envy disappeared in a flash of green light, while the Anubis Aroka disappears in a cloud of yellow gas. Breaks groggily stood up, her body in pain from the fight with Envy, as she stumbled into Nungki's room. Cancelling her transformation, Fani was horrified to see Nungki convulsing in her bed, her free left hand clutching her left chest, her eyes completely dilating, and small amount of foam can be seen leaking from her mouth. She was breathing heavily at the time, and was having a cardiac arrest.

"Shit!" Fani cursed again as she quickly approaches the convulsing Nungki, "Miss! Wake up! Miss! Wake up! Please! Don't do this! Miss! NURSE!"

**xxx**

"Okay, thank you for your report," Krishna said as he hangs up his phone, before he threw himself onto his sofa, sighing in frustration.

Krishna had just received a call from Fani, who told him everything that has happened in the hospital. From when Nungki told her story to her friends to when she had found Nungki dying in bed. Fani had told Krishna that Nungki is now under intensive care and she's lucky to have Fani save her, because with such a massive cardiac arrest, Nungki could have died instantly. With Nungki in an induced coma in intensive care, the investigation had taken a massive step back. Obviously Krishna could not contact Winda as she is dead right now. His only hope is that his friends at the AIU could wrap up their autopsy on Winda as soon as possible.

And as if on cue, Krishna's phone began to ring again. Quickly Krishna got up and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"_Is this Cokorda Krishna Sadhana?_" asked a male voice across the line.

"Yes, I'm the one you're looking for," replied Krishna, "Who are you?"

"_First Bhayangkara Raiz Aswindyasa, I'm from the AIU_," replied the male voice, identifying himself as First Bhayangkara Raiz Aswindyasa, another member of Febriani's AIU team, "_First Inspector Febriani Kusumastuti has asked me to call you_."

"At ease," Krishna said, "What is it?"

"_The coroner's report from Winda Hapsari has been completed_," replied Raiz, "_He has found that Ms. Hapsari had sustained massive bruising on her chest, most probably due to blunt force trauma. This confirms that Ms. Hapsari's death is not suicide_."

"And then?" Krishna said.

"_Her tox report showed something interesting_," continued Raiz, "_Her blood contains high level of an unknown type of the hallucinogen LSD, from its molecular structure, most likely the LSD is organically made and infused with potent neurotoxin_."

"Neurotoxin?" Krishna gasped.

"_Correct. Meaning that whoever killed Ms. Hapsari, has the capability of producing a venomous substance powerful enough to induce hallucinations and disrupt a person's nervous system…_"

"…leading to respiratory failure, cardiac arrest, and death!" finished Krishna, "Any other info?"

"_This venomous substance is probably delivered in a form of a gas cloud, as First Inspector Febriani had found traces of this substance in Ms. Hapsari's air vent_," replied Raiz, "_Since no known creature on Earth has the power of producing such a powerful venomous gas…I'd say that we're dealing with an Aroka here._"

"Listen Raiz," Krishna said, "A client has come to me earlier today and she's a friend of Winda's. Her friend had got into an accident that could have been caused by that Aroka, and now she's in critical condition after that Aroka attacked her again just now. I want your men to be stationed in Miss Nungki Yuitaningrum's room in the intensive care unit of Cipto Mangunkusumo General Hospital. You got that, mate?"

"_Got it_," replied Raiz.

"Good. Thank you for your cooperation," Krishna said as he hanged up.

Quickly Krishna grabbed his leather jacket from a nearby hanger and wore it, before he picked up his helmet from the lounge's coffee table. This attracts the attention of Ines, who has just entered the kitchen to grab some snacks.

"Where're you going, nerd lord?" asked Ines.

"Cipto Mangunkusumo General Hospital," replied Krishna, "Our client needs our help."

"Okay," Ines nodded, "Just keep safe, okay?"

"Will do, cutestuff," Krishna replied as he ran out of the detective agency, with Ines watching.

"_Hope you'll do well, nerd lord…_"

**xxx**

"What?! Nungki's in critical condition?"

Riris had just woken up from her nap that evening when her mother reminded that she had received a call from Nungki's mother. Immediately Riris picked up her cell phone, only to receive the shocking news from Nungki's mother.

"_She suddenly had a cardiac arrest right after you three left_," Nungki's mother replied, "_When I returned from the store, I found her being resuscitated by a group of nurses. A young woman told me that she had found Nungki convulsing in her bed and seeing that she immediately summoned the nurses. Thankfully the nurse managed to resuscitate Nungki, but she remains in critical condition and in an induced coma in the intensive care unit, now sustained by a pacemaker to ensure that her heart is alright, since her cardiac arrest had nearly stopped her heart altogether. But she's just fine when you, Sandra, and Asri left her, right? And why is my daughter's room in the ICU being heavily guarded by policemen?_"

"Yeah, she's still alright when we left her," Riris nodded, before she realized something, "Wait, how come you didn't know Nungki's condition? Didn't we leave her underneath your care when we got back home?"

"_Riris, I didn't returned from the shops until just now_," Nungki's mother replied, "_I ate at McD Salemba because I hadn't had lunch yet after I finished shopping. I also didn't meet you three when I returned from the shops. And once again, why is my daughter being heavily guarded?_"

Riris soon explains everything that Nungki has told her, along with Asri's explanation on the Aroka, and her encounter with a being that resembles Nungki's mother when she and her friends are going home.

"_Oh my God_," gasped Nungki's mother, "_You're saying that my daughter has been attacked by one of those creatures from the news? That explains the heavily armed guards outside the ICU. Alright Riris, I just want you to pray that Nungki's going to be fine, okay? Hopefully she'll pass critical condition and recover soon_."

"Amen," Riris replied, "I have been praying for her recovery ever since her accident. Good night."

After hanging up Nungki's mother's call, Riris searched for Sandra and Asri's contacts on her phone, all whilst thinking about what had happened today. If Nungki's mother had spent her time at the shops and McDonalds' Salemba, thus not encountering her, Sandra, and Asri when they're going back from Nungki's, who did they meet?

Eventually Riris found Sandra and Asri's number, and she called them to inform what is going on.

**xxx**

It is 7 minutes to 10 when Sandra sets off from her Rawasari home to Cipto Mangunkusumo General Hospital. Despite warnings from her mother, her status as gang leader made her felt responsible for what had happened to Nungki. After much convincing, her mother relents, and Sandra sets off on her motorcycle to the hospital. All by herself. Asri was initially set to accompany Sandra to the hospital, but a family function at TMII has caused her to reluctantly decline Sandra's offer to accompany her.

Arriving at the hospital, Sandra immediately rushed towards the ICU, and much to her relief, she discovered from Nungki's mother that her daughter's condition is now stable. She is off the pacemaker, and her heart is functioning normally. Somehow administering cobra anti-venom suddenly jumpstarts Nungki's heart.

Also waiting for Nungki's condition is Fani. Sandra immediately approached Fani, a warm and grateful smile on her face.

"You're the one with the ringing phone when we left, right?" Sandra asked as she saw Fani, "Thank you. Thank you for saving my friend's life."

"Don't mention it," replied Fani, "A client's safety is our priority."

"Client?" Sandra raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Didn't Asri mentioned?" Fani asked back, "She enlists help from a friend of hers that knew a Kamen Rider. He asked for my help to represent him here."

"You're a Kamen Rider?" asked Sandra.

"Just a girl knowing one," replied Fani.

Suddenly Nungki's mother showed up, and like Sandra a smile of gratitude can be seen on her face.

"So this is the person that saved my daughter," Nungki's mother said, her arms wide open as she readies herself to embrace Fani, "Thank you very much."

"Hold on for a sec there, lady," Fani spoke suddenly, taking out her ATS and aiming it towards Nungki's mother. Much to her relief, the device displayed nothing.

"What was that about?" asked Nungki's mother, completely puzzled by what Fani just did.

"Sorry," Fani said, "I just need to verify that you're 100 percent legitimate human, because your daughter has been attacked by a monster taking on your very form. Most likely not to raise suspicion so it could attack your daughter when no one's expecting."

"I know," Nungki's mother said, nodding as she took notice of a small group of policemen armed with M-4s standing guard just outside the room where Nungki is being treated right now, "Riris has told me about that. Explains the armed policemen around here."

"Ooh, speaking about Riris," Sandra said, taking out her cell phone as she contacted Riris, telling her the update on Nungki's condition, which Riris responded happily.

After Sandra had hung up her phone, knowing that it is already late at night, she decided to say goodbye to Nungki's mother, worrying that her mother might be waiting for her at home.

"Once again, thank you for helping me watching over my daughter," Nungki's mother said as she shook hands with Sandra, "If there's anything new about her, I'll give you an update, okay?"

"Sure thing," Sandra nodded.

"Guess I'll be going too," Fani added, shaking hands with Nungki's mother, "With the number of armed guards around here, I'm pretty confident that your daughter is in safe hands."

"Thank you for saving my daughter," Nungki's mother said in gratitude, "Looks like I owe you a lot."

"Don't mention it," Fani said, "Saving lives is part of my job."

**xxx**

As Sandra is warming up her Yamaha Mio Fino, texting her mother about her whereabouts as she does so, a yellow and silver Honda XR250 slowly approaches Sandra, with Fani opening her helmet's visor once her bike is close enough to Sandra's.

"I'm going to escort you home," Fani offered, "With that Aroka attacking your friends, I'm afraid that it might be going after you next."

Sandra thought for a while. She wouldn't want to burden Fani, plus she's quite capable in holding on to herself, having learned Krav Maga in her spare time. But somehow her gut says otherwise, that she must trust Fani, since she knows what she's dealing with, and with a dangerous monster running around the city, she's not taking any chances.

"Alright," Sandra nodded as she puts on her helmet, "But I'll lead the way, okay?"

"Sure," Fani said, closing her visor.

**xxx**

That night, the road to Rawamangun was literally deserted. The usually bustling traffic on Pramuka Highway has disappeared, with its inhabitants safely at home, probably resting. Sandra and Fani's motorcycles are the only vehicles on the highway right now, with Sandra leading the way and Fani tailing just a few meters behind. The quiet road had given Sandra a chance to show off her motorcycle prowess, with Fani following suit as well. Both young women are quite capable on two wheels and that, combined with the quiet traffic, has enabled them to reach the Pemuda-Pramuka intersection in record time.

"Rawamangun, eh?" Fani commented as she stops next to Sandra at the intersection's traffic light, "You know it is quite close with my place."

"Where's yours?" asked Sandra.

"Kelapa Gading," replied Fani, "You should visit it sometime."

"When I'm not busy with school, I will," Sandra nodded.

Unknown to the two young women, a familiar red Honda CBR1000RR has followed the two since they left the hospital. Aboard the motorcycle, Krishna lets out a relieved smile as he saw Fani and Sandra getting to know each other.

"_Glad to know that Fani and the client's friend are safe_," Krishna thought.

Just as the traffic light turned green, the two motorcycles decided to go straight, with Krishna tailing them from afar. But just as Krishna saw the two approaching the Arion Adipura Park, suddenly he was ambushed by a group of Aroka Soldiers, all of them snarling at the sight of the young man.

"Shit!" Krishna cursed as he takes out his Prehistoric Driver, "Looks like whoever's hunting the client's friends have known about our involvement in its schemes!"

"**DRIVER ON!**"

"**Henshin!**" Krishna yelled, his Tyrannosaurus Key firmly gripped on her clenched right hand, placed over his right hip, while his left arm was aligned vertically over his chest, in a pose not unlike Shinji Kido's. As soon as he struck his transformation pose, Krishna quickly inserts his Tyrannosaurus Key into his Prehistoric Driver.

"**IGNITION ON! THE BLAZING WARRIOR OF CANDRADIMUKA! TYRANNOSAURUS PHASE!**"

Krishna was engulfed in flames, shocking the Aroka Soldier horde surrounding him, with his motorcycle also bursting into flames. As he transforms into Kamen Rider Kyoryu, Krishna revs his burning motorcycle, using it to ram through several Aroka Soldiers, before performing a 360 degree spin that spreads the fire on his motorcycle to the Aroka Soldiers surrounding him, burning them to death. Once the flames has gone out, Krishna has transformed into Kamen Rider Kyoryu, with his motorcycle now crimson red in color, with a _T. rex_'s head resting on the front, also colored red with some silver highlighting on the jaws, teeth, and snout, and green eyes. Additional armor are seen on the motorcycle's body, while a pair of spoilers, each of them modeled after a _T. rex_'s foot, are seen sticking out from the rear sides of the motorcycle. Krishna's motorcycle has transformed into the Prehistoric Runner Tyrannosaurus, Kyoryu's personal Rider Machine.

"My bike will send you demons to Hell!" Krishna yells out his catchphrase as he revs his motorcycle again.

More Aroka Soldiers came towards Kyoryu, causing the Rider to press a red button hidden in his right handlebar. Its eyes glowing green, the _T. rex_ head on the Prehistoric Runner Tyrannosaurus' front spat forth several fireballs, all of them scoring direct hits on the Aroka Soldiers in its firing range, destroying them in a blink of an eye. Deciding to not waste any time in holding off the horde, Kyoryu lets the Aroka Soliders surrounding him come closer, before pressing a green button on his left handlebar. The Prehistoric Runner Tyrannosaurus bursts into flames, which Kyoryu used as a battering ram to clear an opening for him to catch up with Fani and Sandra.

"Sweet!" Krishna exclaims as he rams his way through the Aroka Soldier horde, burning them into crisp.

**xxx**

As Kamen Rider Kyoryu was distracted by the sudden appearance of the Aroka Soldiers, Fani and Sandra are still driving through the quiet Pemuda Road, before suddenly the sound of something popping startles the two.

Fani's rear tire has been punctured.

Struggling to control her motorcycle, Fani pulls her motorcycle to a stop in front of the National University of Jakarta, much to Sandra's surprise.

"Fani?" Sandra asked as she stopped, "What's wrong?"

"I've got a flat tire!" replied Fani, inspecting her punctured rear wheel to find a black triangular spike there, "You go ahead, I won't take long."

Sandra nodded. But just as she was ready to go, suddenly her motorcycle's engine stalled, much to her surprise.

"Uh-oh, I think I've got a problem as well here," Sandra said as she tried to restart her motorcycle, "My engine's dead! I could have sworn that my engine's is fine all this time…"

"Maybe it's the gas?" asked Fani, who is busy changing her rear tire. Lucky for her, an open tire changing station is nearby.

"Nah," Sandra shook her head, taking notice at her fuel gauge, "Just filled it this morning before school. Wonder what's wrong…"

The two young women are stranded in the heart of the Rawamangun district, the silent night creeping upon them as they struggled to deal with the problems hitting their motorcycles. Fani is still waiting for her new tire to be pumped, while Sandra is struggling to jumpstart her motorcycle. Repeatedly Sandra stomped on her kick starter and pressed on her starter, but to no avail, much to her frustration. Unknown to both Sandra and Fani, a mysterious being is watching them from afar, from behind a pair of large mango trees in the National University of Jakarta complex…

"Ah _mou_!" Sandra shouted in frustration, throwing her hands in the air as she said so, "Why won't it start!"

"It probably needed some time to recover itself from whatever hits it," Fani said, placing her newly pumped tire on her rear wheel, "Just be patient."

Sandra sighed. It's almost midnight, her mother is waiting worriedly for her at home, and she's stuck with a stalled motorcycle. Sure her house is only five hundred meters away, but the prospect of pushing her motorcycle home in such a silent night creep her out. Especially with the creature that has been hunting her friends still out there, not to mention criminals that could steal her bike or worse…rape her.

"Tire's finished!" Fani exclaimed as she had finished placing her tire on her rear wheel, before handing some money to the man whom she bought the tire from, "Thank you Sir."

"You're welcome," replied the tire changing station clerk with a smile on his face.

"And I'm back in action!" Sandra exclaims as she had finally managed to restart her motorcycle, "Let's get out of here!"

Immediately the two young women are back on the road, once again with Sandra leading the way and Fani following closely behind. But just as they passed the National University of Jakarta, approaching the Sunan Giri intersection, Sandra noticed something strange up ahead.

Standing at the corner of the road near the intersection's traffic light, is a young woman. Aged around 16 years old, with a petite build, smooth white skin with a small mole on the top right corner of her lip, and a pair of rounded glasses on her face. Her shoulder length silky black hair was let loose, adding more charm to this already cute looking teenager. Strangely enough this young woman is wearing a high school uniform, complete with the backpack. The young woman saw Sandra and Fani nearby, immediately she winked and smiled at them, sending an unknown force that made the two stop.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" asked Sandra as she and Fani approached the teenager.

"Just got home from school," replied the young woman, "Actually since this afternoon, but once I got off my bus I overslept here…I just woken up, actually."

"Hey, dunno about you, but I think there's something _loco_ about this girl," whispered Fani, her face looking concerned. But nevertheless Sandra ignores it.

"Where's your school?" asked Sandra.

"SMAN 7," replied the young woman, smiling, "SMAN 7 Central Jakarta at the Bendungan Hilir District."

True to her words, the young woman was wearing a SMAN 7 uniform. Sandra was confused. As a popular girl at school, she practically knew almost everyone at the school by face. But not with this one. She felt that she had seen her somewhere, but couldn't place a finger on when.

"What grade are you?" asked Sandra.

"10th grade," replied the young woman, "But I can't move up to 11th…"

"Why's that?" Sandra asked again.

The young woman instead smiled, as her white skin became pale and paler. Seeing what's going on, Fani braces herself, slowly assuming a fighting stance behind Sandra as the latter slowly backed away from the young woman. Soon the young woman underwent a grotesque transformation as her flesh literally melts away, revealing her maggot infested skull. Both Sandra and Fani gasped in fright at this sight, becoming even more frightened as the young woman lifted up her arms, which had dark red blood dripping out from open gashes on her wrists!

"You…" the young woman said in a raspy voice as she advances towards the frightened Sandra and Fani, her body glowing yellow, "You have made me suffer! Now, you shall pay for it and you will join Winda and Nungki in Hell!"

A yellowish glow then bursts out from the young woman's body, transforming her into the Anubis Aroka. Fani immediately leapt forward, ready to engage the kaijin, only for the Anubis Aroka to smack her aside, leaving Sandra to fend for herself.

"Stand back!" Sandra yelled, assuming a fighting stance that she'd learned from Krav Maga, "I know how to use these fists!"

Sandra lets out a battle cry as she punched the Anubis Aroka twice on the chest, only to leave no bruises whatsoever on the kaijin.

"What the?!" Sandra gasped.

Suddenly the Anubis Aroka grabbed Sandra by the neck with his left hand, his halberd materializing on her right. Letting out a loud grunt the Anubis Aroka tossed Sandra aside, as Fani watched on in horror.

"Must…protect…the client's….friend…" stammered Fani as she struggled to stood up.

The Anubis Aroka lets out a low-pitched laugh as he approached Sandra, pointing the bladed tip of his halberd at the frightened young woman.

"Please…" Sandra pleaded, "Please…don't kill me….I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, just please…spare me…"

As if God had replied to Sandra's pleas, the sound of a motorcycle roaring into life echoes throughout the area, as the Prehistoric Runner Tyrannosaurus bursts into the scene, with Kamen Rider Kyoryu popping a wheelie as he made the entrance, before slamming the front wheel of his Rider Machine on the Anubis Aroka's body, knocking the kaijin onto the ground and saving Sandra just in the nick of time.

"You okay?" Krishna asked as the Prehistoric Runner Tyrannosaurus stopped in front of Sandra.

"I'm good," Sandra nodded as Kyoryu dismounts his ride.

Fani smiled, relieved that Sandra has been saved just in time by Kyoryu, but then she notices that a small group of Aroka Soldiers are advancing towards Sandra from behind.

"_Shit!_" Fani's thought cursed as she silently hid behind some vegetation, taking out her Prehistoric Driver.

Kyoryu also saw the incoming Aroka Soldiers, gasping in shock as he saw them marching towards Sandra. He was also shocked to see the Anubis Aroka standing up, having recovered from that collision.

"_Damn, we're cornered like rats here!_" Krishna's thought went wild as he and Sandra are literally surrounded by the enemy.

"Stand behind me," Krishna instructed to Sandra, with the young woman obeying his words.

Kyoryu slowly took out his Shakunetsu no Taiyo, ready to take on the opponents surrounding him, when suddenly a pair of metallic chains lashes out from the darkness of the night, the chains striking two Aroka Soldiers, destroying them instantly. Kyoryu and Sandra breathed a sigh of relief as Kamen Rider Breaks enters the scene, wrapping her wrist chains around her gauntlets again.

"Thanks for the save," Krishna said.

"Don't mention it," replied Fani, "I'll take on the soldiers, you'll fry the big fish."

"Got it!" Krishna nodded, before he turned his attention towards Sandra, "Go find somewhere safe to hide."

Sandra nodded, and she immediately hid herself behind a nearby telephone box, allowing Kyoryu and Breaks to fight without interruption.

"I would like to know the name of the demon that I will send to Hell," Krishna said, pointing his Shakunetsu no Taiyo at the Anubis Aroka, "It is more honorable that way."

"**Siyat**," the Anubis Aroka grunted.

"Well then, Siyat," Krishna said, assuming his fighting stance, "My blade will send you demons to Hell!"

"Siyaaaat!" the Anubis Aroka growled, apparently shouting out his own name as a battle cry.

A battle of epic proportions has erupted at the Sunan Giri intersection, with Breaks using her Jeet Kune Do skills to fend off the Aroka Soldiers, as Kyoryu takes on Siyat on a one-on-one duel. Breaks punches through several Aroka Soldiers, before kicking several others with a series of lightning fast side kicks. Elbowing an Aroka Soldier attacking her from behind, Breaks immediately grabbed onto an Aroka Soldier, performing a quick judo throw that sends it flying and crushing several more.

"WHATCHAAAAA!" Fani lets out a kiai as she performs a jumping chop on an Aroka Soldier, destroying it instantly.

Meanwhile Kyoryu and Siyat are battling each other in even grounds, neither of them gaining the upper hand. Slashes from Kyoryu's Shakunetsu no Taiyo were easily countered by Siyat's halberd, while each one of Siyat's punches were easily blocked and parried by Kyoryu. But just as Kyoryu parries yet another punch from Siyat, the Anubis Aroka saw an opening and stabs his halberd, striking Kyoryu's chest armor and knocking him to the ground.

"_Man, this guy's tough!_" Krishna thought as he stood up, dusting himself off in the process.

"Siyat! Siyaaaat!" Siyat yelled, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing them apart, firing several bolts of red energy from his chest eye.

The bolts struck Kyoryu, causing a small explosion to erupt on his chest, sending him flying towards a nearby wall as Krishna lets out a groan of pain. Siyat laughed at his opponent's predicament, smashing the blunt end of his halberd repeatedly on the ground in delight.

"Damn," Krishna muttered as Kyoryu stood up, the Triceratops Key in hand, "Looks like it's time to bring some heavy duty armor here."

"**BREAK OUT! PULVERIZE AND DESTROY, TRICERATOPS PHASE!**"

**(Insert Theme: FULL FORCE by RIDER CHIPS)**

Kyoryu shifted into his Triceratops Phase, bashing his massive fists together once the heavy armor has formed around him. Siyat responds to his opponent's form change by twirling his halberd around, before pointing its bladed edge towards the newly transformed Kyoryu Triceratops Phase.

"Siyaaat!" Siyat lets out a battle cry as he charged forward, smashing the blades on his halberd onto Kyoryu's chest armor, causing sparks to fly out from where the weapon had impacted. But much to the Anubis Aroka's shock, the halberd didn't even left a scratch on Kyoryu's armor, "Siyat?"

"My turn," Krishna smirked underneath his helmet.

Tossing aside Siyat's halberd, Kyoryu immediately went on the attack, delivering a rib-crushing jab with his left fist, before a right punch to the abdomen follows up. As Siyat stumbled back, his ribs shattered by Kyoryu's punches, the yellow Rider went on the offensive once again, landing blow by crippling blow onto Siyat's torso and head with his massive fists, leaving no room for Siyat to retaliate. A powerful uppercut to the chin finishes up the combo, with the Anubis Aroka sent flying from the force of the punch, crashing into the sidewalk as he lands.

Groggily regaining his footing, Siyat once again fires his energy bolts, but this time Kyoryu's enhanced armoring managed to harmlessly repel the attack, before the Rider punches the ground with his right fist, sending a shockwave that cripples Siyat.

"The finisher," Krishna announced.

"**MAXIMUM CHARGE!**"

The Tricera Gauntlet materialized instantly on Kyoryu's right hand, already supercharged with energy. Without bothering to immobilize Siyat first, Kyoryu performs an impromptu version of the Tricera Seismic Impact, sending a large energized _Triceratops _head towards Siyat. The _Triceratops _head roared as it collides with Siyat's chest, causing a large explosion.

"Alright!" Krishna exclaimed, clenching his fists in delight, before suddenly he gasped. Something strange had happened, and it's not good.

**(Insert Theme Ends)**

As the flame and smoke from the explosion died out, it was revealed that Siyat had indeed survived the Tricera Seismic Impact attack, absorbing the energy _Triceratops _head into his chest eye! With the attack being absorbed harmlessly into his body, Siyat lets out a crazed cackle, which horrifies Kyoryu.

"What?!" Krishna gasped.

Siyat lets out a roar as he crosses his arms above his chest and throws them apart, unleashing a gigantic blood red energized jackal head from his chest eye, a corrupted copy of Kyoryu's Tricera Seismic Impact! The attack struck Kyoryu right on his chest, sending the Rider off his feet and flying towards a nearby wall, his chest armor horribly scarred from that attack.

"The Aroka absorbed Kyoryu's finisher and uses it against him…" gasped Fani as she anxiously watches Kyoryu and Siyat's battle nearby, kicking away several Aroka Soldiers as she glances at the badly wounded Kyoryu, "This is bad…Krishna…don't give up…"

A weakened Kyoryu slowly stood up, smoke billowing from his damaged chest armor. In his mind Krishna cursed himself for underestimating the power of Siyat's last attack, not knowing that it had managed to break through his usually impervious defense. Shaking his head groggily, Kyoryu watches on as Siyat lets out a low-pitched laugh, clearly enjoying every second of his suffering.

"_This is going to be bad…_" thought Krishna.

**xxx**

Several kilometers away from the fight, a heavily modified Jeep Willys has arrived at a lavish looking villa at the Cipayung District in East Jakarta. Bimo was seen behind the jeep's wheel, with two other passengers on tow – 16 year olds Erik Bramantyo and Beny Rachmadi, both of them are 10th graders. As Bimo's jeep enters the villa's driveway, Bimo takes out a small remote and presses a button on it, which enables the garage door to open by itself, enabling entrance for the jeep.

"Are going straight to the bunker of horror?" asked Erik as he, Beny, and Bimo leapt out from the Jeep, the bunker of horror referring to an underground storage room in Bimo's villa that the trio usually used to practice their musical skills.

"Nope," Bimo shook his head, his tone unusually cold, "We're going to have some snacks first."

"Now we're talking!" Beny exclaimed excitedly, the tall, skinny build and pale-skinned young man lifting his arms in jubilation, "I'm starving."

Bimo immediately headed towards the kitchen cupboard, taking out a small glass. He then makes his way towards the fridge, before he pauses for a moment.

"Bimo, you okay?" asked Beny, the black-haired youth noticing Bimo's pause.

Bimo sighed, taking out a bottle of Vodka from the fridge, pouring its contents into the glass before drinking it whole. Beny and Erik watched as Bimo threw himself against the sofa, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling above him.

"Hey, something wrong?" asked Erik, the chubby bodied and rather tan-skinned youth with glasses sitting next to Bimo, "On our way here you're out of focus when you're driving, and now you're giving us the silent treatment. If there's something wrong, you can tell us."

"Yeah, we're bros here!" added Beny, sitting next to Bimo as well, "We're your best buds. You can tell us anything."

Bimo sighed again, wiping his hands against his face as he took a deep breath and gulps.

"Do you notice something strange happening around our school lately?"

**xxx**

Siyat, now regaining his halberd, slashed mercilessly at the weakened Kyoryu, scarring the Triceratops Phase armor even more.

**xxx**

"You mean…the death of Winda and Nungki's accident?" asked Beny, "And why are you so tense about it? Are you connected to those incidents?"

Bimo nodded, "Not directly. But something tells us…we are involved in those incidents."

"Involved?" Erik's eyes widened in shock, "Beny and I didn't knew Winda and Nungki too well, apart from the part that they're your classmates who are vying wildly for your attention. And that's it. We have nothing to do with the incidents that happened to them. Nothing at all!"

**xxx**

Kyoryu was slammed to the ground by Siyat, who then proceeds to stomp repeatedly on the downed Rider's back. Krishna lets out a loud groan of pain as each stomp broke his ribs one by one.

"Krishna!" called Fani, unable to watch the beat down any further.

Quickly Breaks releases her gauntlet chains, using them to skewer the last of the Aroka Soldiers surrounding her, destroying them in a flash. Once she had finished with the Aroka Soldiers, Breaks made her way towards the battle between Kyoryu and Siyat, ready to lash out her chains towards the unaware Anubis Aroka, only for a scythe to block her attack's path.

"_Nani_?!" Fani gawked in surprise.

"_Ara~_," a flirtatious voice said, startling Breaks, "Can't let you interfere with my agent's playtime. He's having so much fun right now."

"_Kisama_!" cursed Fani as she saw Envy standing in front of her, her scythe arms had blocked Breaks' attack, "What are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't have you ruin Siyat's playtime," Envy replied calmly, rubbing her scythe blades together, "I would have you play with me instead."

"Bring it on," Fani smirked underneath your helmet, "We'll settle this once and for all!"

**xxx**

"You're right," Bimo said, sipping his Vodka again, "You two have nothing to do with Winda's death or Nungki's accident. But something tells me, that the cause of those incidents…is related to us."

"Bimo? Are you drunk again?" Erik asked, "Are you having one of your delirious episodes again?"

"Nope," Bimo shook his head, "What I am talking about is dead serious."

**xxx**

Breaks and Envy clashed, the former using her martial arts prowess to attempt to land a blow, but the Mantis Aroka expertly dodges each attack. Meanwhile, the weakened Kyoryu was forced up his feet by Siyat, the Rider in a delirious state after receiving such a heavy beatdown.

"Siyaaat!" Siyat exclaims, striking his halberd against Kyoryu's right shoulder, effectively breaking it.

"AAAARRRRGGGGH!" Krishna yelled in sheer pain as he could felt his right shoulder dislocating from that attack.

**xxx**

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bimo," Beny said, lighting up a cigarette, "You better explain what's going on here to us man, instead of giving us these puzzling clues!"

"Okay," Bimo nodded, "You all remember that Sandra and Her Gang once targeted a 10th grader a few months ago, bullying her endlessly?"

**xxx**

Envy slashed her scythe arms twice on Breaks' chest, weakening the Rider enough for the Mantis Aroka to lock her in a choke hold, with Envy forcing Breaks to watch the one-sided battle between Kyoryu and Siyat.

"Look!" Envy said, "Look at it! Your friend will fall might to my agent's power!"

Breaks watched on helplessly as Siyat held Kyoryu by his neck, his snout aimed at the Rider's mouthpiece. Letting out a loud grunt, Siyat exhales a cloud of yellow gas from his snout, the gas quickly enveloping Kyoryu's helmet. Krishna coughed and wheezed as Siyat released his hold on him, the potent gas overwhelming Kyoryu within seconds.

"ACK! Help…me…." Krishna groaned as he slowly collapsed to the ground, his vision became blurry as his transformation cancelled itself.

"KRISHNAAAAAA!" Fani called out in horror as she saw Krishna convulsing on the ground, foaming from his mouth as he fights for his life against the gas poisoning him.

"How pathetic," Envy laughed, kicking Breaks away from her before executing an energized slash on the Rider's chest, causing Breaks to revert into her civilian form as well, "The saviors of humanity…and they couldn't even put up a fight against my agent."

Sandra watched on in horror as the wounded Fani tried to crawl her way towards the now unconscious Krishna, with Envy and Siyat standing proudly over them, the two laughing maliciously at their victory.

"_Oh God, this is bad…_" Sandra thought, slowly entering the telephone box where she had hid herself, making sure that Envy and Siyat didn't notice her. Quickly Sandra's fingers went wild on the phone's dials, as she quickly called for an ambulance.

**xxx**

"Bimo, stop the riddles, please!" said Erik.

"Yeah, we wanted to know what's going on here. How are Winda's death, Nungki's accident, and Sandra and Her Gang's bullying of a 10th grader months ago has something to do with us!" added Beny.

"All of those incidents are connected," Bimo replied, "Because the 10th grader that Sandra and Her Gang targeted…was my fake girlfriend!"

Immediately Erik and Beny froze in shock, their faces indicating sheer fright. Beny even coughed repeatedly after Bimo had said that, not because of the cigarette smoke that he's been inhaling, but because of what Bimo had said to him that shocked him.

"Anjani?" gasped Beny, "Anjani Komandoko? The late Anjani Komandoko?!"

**xxx**

As sirens echoed throughout the now eerily calm battlefield, Envy's body lets out a bright green glow as she reverts back to her human form, the woman in black from before, still wearing the fedora and with the paper fan in hand. Envy snickered as she saw Fani passing out next to Krishna, the two of them injured, with the latter sustaining worse injuries. Siyat slowly walked towards Envy, his body glowing yellow as he reverts back to his human form.

Siyat's human form was surprisingly female, the same young woman that Sandra and Fani had encountered earlier, but with a paler complexion, black lipstick smeared over her lips. Gone were her school uniform, they are replaced by a black leather jacket worn over a black tank-top, paired with a pair of torn up black denims and black boots.

"Those two pesky Riders had finally been dealt with," Envy said, "Now you can exact your revenge without interruption….Anjani."

Anjani Komandoko lets out a wicked smile as she glanced at the two motionless bodies nearby, before she looks at the readers, the wicked smile still fixed on her face, a sign that she will strike again…

**xxx**

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Kyoryu**

With Krishna in critical condition, Team Kyoryu suffered a heavy loss in their investigation, but luckily the AIU is willing to lend their hand, and Fani has forced herself to fight despite her injuries. Dark secrets will be revealed as we look into Bimo, Erik, and Beny's past, and Erik, alongside a friend of Bimo's, will tell them all to both Team Kyoryu and the AIU, leading to a climatic final showdown with Siyat! Will the winds of salvation blow away all vengeance in Anjani's heart? Meanwhile, Anggy has enrolled Alda into SMAN 7 in hopes of tracking down Rista, who is working as an intern nurse there and also look out for a climactic battle between Kamen Riders Raigen and Ragnarok!

**Kamen Rider Kyoryu Act 6: Salvation! The Shinobi of the Wind**

**xxx**

**Ines and Christina's Know Your Dino Riders!**

In the same studio set as the previous edition of _Know Your Dino Riders_, Ines waved happily at the audience, while in place of Krishna from the previous edition is Christina, who simply lets out a stoic smile at the audience.

"Quite a blockbuster Act we had back there," Ines said as the audience stopped clapping, "We finally saw the debut of Kyoryu's **Prehistroic Runner Tyrannosaurus**!"

"Yeah," added Christina, "But I bet my Prehistoric Runner Allosaurus is cooler."

"They're both cool," Ines nodded as the TV screen displayed an image of the Prehistoric Runner Tyrannosaurus, "The Prehistoric Runner Tyrannosaurus is a heavily modified Honda CBR 1000 RR, with enhanced armoring based on a _Tyrannosaurus rex_, its speeds doubles the normal CBR 1000 RR and for offense capabilities, it could ignite itself on fire for a ramming attack, the **Prominence Burst**, or firing fireballs from the _T. rex_ head up front, the **Corona Shot**, all of them done with simple presses of buttons located on the Rider Machine's handlebars! In terms of performance, it's an all-arouder, a Jack of All Stats. Krishna's motorcycle will transform into this after he has transformed into Kamen Rider Kyoryu."

"Enough about Krishna," Christina interrupted, "It's time for this segment's main star…me!"

"That's right!" Ines exclaimed, the TV screen now displaying Kamen Rider Raigen in her default Allosaurus Phase alongside the Prehistoric Runner Allosaurus.

"**COME ON! GOD OF THUNDER, ALLOSAURUS PHASE!**"

"Like Kyoryu, Raigen's standby tune is a mix of Japanese horagai music and some techno," Ines said, "By the way, what's with the **God of Thunder** thing?"

"That? That is a sign of my undisputed fighting prowess, striking fear into the hearts of my opponents as I cut them into pieces," Christina boasts proudly, "I am a fighter worthy of being an A-ranked Rider in the Battle Royale!"

"Then explain how you almost lost to Galatia on Act 2 and lost to Kyoryu and Elegitron in Act 3?" asked Ines, a teasing look on her face.

"Shut up," Christina quickly scoffed.

"And your weapon, the **Raijin Slayer** katana?" asked Ines.

"The blade that will slay the Thunder Gods," Christina confidently answers, "A testament of my strength that could take out the Gods of Thunder!"

"Whatever you say," Ines shook her head, "By the way, Raigen's helmet is called the **Kaminari Kabuto**, Japanese for Lightning Helmet and her eye lenses in Allosaurus Phase is the **Rajin Eyes**. Pretty fitting for Raigen's lightning theme, I guess. Care to explain Raigen's finishers?"

"Sure," Christina nodded, "Once activating my Maximum Charge, I can execute one of three finishers depending on which part of my weapon I focus the excess energy to. The **Raiu no Bun'ya**, the **Field of Thunderstorms**. Useful for taking on multiple opponents at once, I execute this finisher by stabbing my energized Raijin Slayer to the ground, sending a shockwave of electricity that fries my surrounding foes. The **Lightning Blitzkrieg **is my typical Rider Slash, infused with electrical energy, while the **Kaminari Blitzkrieg **is practically a shooting version of the Lightning Blitzkrieg, where I slash the air around me with the Raijin Slayer, sending crescent-shaped lightning projectiles to the enemy. My Rider Kick, the **Lightning Cannon**, is just like Kyoryu's Prominence Crush, a basic flying side kick. Only instead of fire, I use lightning."

"Awesome," Ines commented, "Like Kyoryu Tyrannosaurus Phase, Raigen in her Allosaurus Phase is a balanced fighter, a Jack of All Trades, only her speed is slightly faster than Kyoryu."

"Don't forget my Rider Machine," Christina added, "The Prehistoric Runner Allosaurus is a heavily modified Suzuki Satria, which is actually the transformed state of my motorcycle. My motorcycle will transform into the Prehistoric Runner Allosaurus once I transform into Raigen. Like the Prehistoric Runner Tyrannosaurus, it's a balanced motorcycle; its speed doubles the normal Suzuki Satria's. As of its offensive capabilities? You've gotta see it to believe it."

"And that's the end of this edition of Know Your Dino Riders!" Ines grinned, "Stay tune next time as **Kamen Rider Breaks** takes the stage!"

"_Ja ne_!" Ines and Christina exclaims in unison, waving at the readers as the audience applauses.

**xxx**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Gamal Komandoko for creating this awesome horror book, "Penghuni Kelas Sepuluh" (Inhabitant of 10****th**** Grade). Characters of his book made appearances in this chapter as the students of SMAN 7, with some of the last names I made up by myself. Thank you, Gamal!**


End file.
